Why me and him?
by Green Unicorn
Summary: Alex is sent to live with her sister, and of all people Paul imprints on her! Alex is very unwilling and is sent on an emotional roller coaster
1. The move

**I own nothing, but the plot!! Oh and Alex! :)**Chapter One-

_I can't believe that my parents are sending me to...La Push, Washington. Where the hell is La Push? What the hell is La Push? Why the hell do I have to go to La Push? Oh right. I know the answer to that one. _I kept getting in trouble at school and they think my friends are a bad influence on me. I smiled. _I'll show them._"Honey, you do know me and your dad love you right?" My mom asked. "Yeah. I do." I told her. "Good. Well here's the airport. We will miss you." She told me as I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bags. It was a long flight to Washington. I looked for my sister Kattie. All I saw was a sign that said. 'Jessie Trinity'. I looked to see who was holding the sign. It wasn't my sister. I walked up to him. He was like seven feet tall! "Please tell me you aren't my sister Kattie." I told him. "No. I'm Jacob. I live in La Push. When your sister was on the way she grabbed me and shoved me in her car." He told me with a smile. "Then where is she?" I asked. "When she saw you, she went to get your bags." He told me. I nodded. "I'm Alex by the way." I told him. "Alex? I'm sure this sign says Jessie." He told me.

"Yeah, my name is Jessie Trinity White. I ditched the last name so it's just Jessie Trinity, but my friends always call me Alex. So I go by Jess, Trinity, and Alex." I told him. "That's confusing." He told me. "Yeah. That's why I normally just say Alex." I told him. "Oh I see your sister. She looks like she needs help." He said walking over to her. _Damn! He's hot! Tall to. _I walked over to my sister. "Jess!" She yelled. I smiled. "Hey Kattie." I told her. She pulled me into a hug. Her blond hair got in my face. When she finally let go she put her hair up in a ponytail. Her hair reached a little higher than her mid back. My brown hair reached just past the collarbone. Her green eyes shined. She smiled showing me her white teeth. "You've gotten taller!" She told me. "Five four." I told her. Jacob helped us get the bags in the car. "When did you get a new car?" I asked her. "Oh I didn't. Jake's friend Paul letting me borrow his car because mine was to small to hold all this stuff. "Four suit cases is not that much!" I protested. "To much for my car." She said with a laugh. I reached for the window. Jacob slapped my hand away. "What the hell?" I asked him. "I wouldn't mes with Paul's stuff. He has a temper." He told me.

_This will be a long ride. _When we got to her house it was this lavender color. I loved her house. Jake helped us carry the bags to my new room. He sat on my bed. "So yeah are you here anyways?" He asked. "Oh. Well my parents think that my friends are a bad influence so they sent me here." I told him. "So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked. "We have bonfires and BQ's. You know. Stuff like that." He told me. I nodded. I started unpacking my stuff and sticking it here or there. _I so have to paint splatter these walls. _"What do you think?" I asked him when I was done. "Nice." He told me. I walked down the stairs. "I'm going to have to see your room some time." Kattie told me. "Yeah after I add some color to the white walls." I said with a laugh. "Sorry about that." She said with a half smile. I shrugged. "I gotta go. See you later." Jake told me leaving. "BYE!" I yelled with another laugh. "So how is the school around here?" I asked. "It's cute. To tell you the truth I've never really been." Kattie said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "Wow. What do you have to eat?" I asked. "Anything you want." She told me. Grabbing a pop-tart. I grabbed one to. She sat on the couch while I headed for my room. I pulled out my laptop. I got on my play list. I played my favorite super-chick songs while I picked out something to wear for tomorrow. I pick my jeans with the least holes and my favorite purple shirt. It had peace signs on it.

I ate my pop-tart and checked my email. _Trin! How's...La...Shove? Do you need a prison break? Because me and the girls will come and save you!! -Love Jade. _I laughed at the La Shove thing. _Jade! It's La Push for one. And I'm fine for now. No prison break yet. This place is filled with some really hot guy...s. Tell the 'girls' I love them! -Alex._ I checked the next one. _Jess, how are you? I heard you had to go to La Push, Washington! How horrible! Will you be back by the end of the summer when I come back! I was getting all excited to see all of you then you move away! How could you! - Val _I forgot Val was coming back from Florida at the end of the summer. _I'm great Val. Yeah, my parents made me move. Yeah. It is completely horrible, with hot guys. I miss you! How could I? I don't know. -Alex. _I didn't answer anymore. I closed my laptop and put it on my desk and walked downstairs. I saw Kattie at the door. "Come on in guys." She told the people letting in five Jacob twins and Jacob. "I could get used to this." I mumbled to myself. "Hey...Jessie...wait it's Trinity...no Alex! Right." Jacob said. "Hey....um...yeah I just forgot your name." I said with a laugh. "Sure. At least I don't have five." He said with a smirk. "It's three." I told him. "Same thing. The blond one is Seth. They are Embry and Quill. Jared and Paul." Jacob told me pointing at everyone.

Paul just stared at me. "Hi to you to." I told him. He just stared. "Dude, I'm not some prize you can just stare at." I told him. All the guys smiled at us. I sat by Kattie on the couch. Paul sat next to me. Quill whispered something in Kattie's ear and she smiled. "Yes! True love!" She jumped up and yelled. "We watch the same television show and she missed the last episode." Quill told me. I nodded. "Sure." I said. I turned my head to Paul. "So Paul. How's life?" I asked not knowing what to say. _I mean there's a bunch of hot guys around me! What do I say? _"Great. Now." He told me. "Funny thing. Because my life was totally sucking on the plane then I came here. Well this place is filled a bunch of hot guys. Have you noticed?" I asked him. He gave me a funny look. "No. I haven't noticed." He muttered. "Well then." I said to myself. Everyone burst out laughing, but Paul. I glanced at Kattie. She just shrugged her shoulders and headed for the kitchen. I was alone with six hot guys. _Damn! How many more of these guys are there? Do they have a store where we can just buy one? I would love that store..._I smiled. "What?" Seth asked. "Nothing. Just...nothing." I told him. "Do you think we're hot?" Jared asked. Paul growled. "OH MY GOD!" I freaked out. They all froze. "I can growl to! Listen. Gr." I said. They just stared at me like I was crazy. "It's a work in progress." I told them. "Yeah. It has a long way to go." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah well it's not like I'm a werewolf or something. Like those stories or legends. Kattie told me them. That would be cool. You know to be a werewolf and stuff." I told them. "Yeah. It would be." They said looking around. "Y'all no something I don't know!" I sang. "NO! Yeah right." Was all I heard. _Are all hot guys crazy or insane? I was kidding. Gosh. _"Please tell me all of you aren't crazy." I told them. "We aren't crazy. More like stupid in some areas." Embry laughed. He sat next to me and push his arm on my shoulders. Paul growled like crazy. "You don't have to show off! I get I suck at growling!" I said with a laugh. "Don't touch her." Paul told him. _Hot guys fighting over me. Nice. Some more controlling than others...but nice. Score! _I laughed. "What's so funny?" Paul asked. "It's nothing. Just thought of something." I told him. He locked eyes with me. After a minute of that I said, "Sorry to ruin your moment and everything, but dude I need to blink." I told him. He blinked. He didn't seem happy. I got a confused look on my face.

"Okay...awkward..."I said out of nowhere. "How do you think we feel?" Someone asked. I rolled my eyes. Paul put his arm around me. _Dude...hot guys with abs...nice!! I wonder what my friends would do...probably make out with them._I laughed again. "What is so funny?" They all asked me. "I was just thinking." I told them. "About how hot we are?" They asked with a laugh. "Nope. Wrong!" I said. Some rolled their eyes. "You don't talk much...Paul." I told him. "I do to." He told me. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that." I said with a laugh. "I can talk!" He protested. "It's nothing to worry about. I like guys that don't talk a lot so I can talk more." I told him. He smiled. "Yeah. I don't talk much at all." He told me. "Now it's hard to believe, but okay." I said with a laugh. He frowned. "Stop frowning! You'll get more frown lines than you already have!!" I told him.

He smiled. "Wow. That's a first!" Quill laughed. I slapped him. I heard this crack. This pain spread through my hand. "God damn you mother fucker bitch ass retards. What the hell are you made of? Rocks! Damn!" I yelled. "No. Just strong." He told me. "Damn you people." I told them jumping up. "Look what you've done now!" Paul yelled. "Kattie! Get me to the hospital now!" I told her. She ran into the room and saw my purple hand. "Get in the car now. Guys go home!" Kattie told them while I jumped in the car. She drove me to the hopital. I have a broken hand. "DAMN! I'm starting school in one week and this freaking happens! Damn!" I said. "Your sister has a mouth on her huh." The doctor told Kattie. "Yeah. She gets it from me." She said with a laugh. _I can't believe she is flirting with hot doctor cullen! That's my job. _We left and I had a cast on my hand. "Dude, you could of warned me they are made of stone!" I told Kattie.

"Sorry! I didn't think you would hit them the first day!" She spat back. I rolled my eyes. "So what is up with Paul?" I asked. "Can't say. I'm sure you will be in on it soon." She told me with a smile. I sighed. _I'm so frustrated! Why won't anyone tell me anything? _"Well you just go up to your room and relax. I'm sure Paul will be here soon." She told me. I rolled my eyes. "You act like he's in love." I said with a laugh. "You never know..." She muttered. I just shrugged. When we got home I took some Advil PM and passed out on my bed. When I woke up I saw Paul leaning over me. "AH! What the hell?" I screamed. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked. "No, but you did give me a heartattack!" I yelled. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. So Kattie sent me up here and you were sleeping so I waited." He told me. I glanced at my cast. "My cast is so white. Will you sign it in multi-colors?" I asked him. His face lit up. "Sure!" He grabbed my pens off my desk. Red, green, purple, and pink. It said, 'Paul loves you' with a smiley face. "Aw. You could of said get well you know." I told him. "I know, but I didn't feel like it." He said with a smile putting my pens back.

"Why do you have four pens?" He asked. "I like to write in crazy colors. No one would do that back home." I told him. He nodded. "Do you write in pencil?" He asked me. "Yeah. For Math. I'm more of a pen person. Why?" I asked him. "Just trying to get to know you." He told me. _More like obsessed. Well...he's trying. That counts. _"Cool. What about you?" I asked. "Pens..." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "The only thing is they break a lot. Ink everywhere. So maybe pencils." He told me. I laughed little. I grabbed my laptop. I checked my email. "Trin, do you really think I care what it's called? NO! Plus, just give us a call when you need us to bust you out!! We got your back! Hot guys? Really? Send me a picture! They last longer! Abs? Twins? Tans? Hot? Tell me everything! -Jade." I mumbled. Paul laughed. "So we are hot?" He asked. _I guess I said that louder than I thought..._"Well hotter than the guys back home...so yeah. Hot. Why? Do you have a problem with it?" I asked. "No. Never. Forget that shit." He laughed.

"Jade, I don't care what you call it. I will call you first when I need a prison break! Promise. Yes. HOT guys. Really. I will send you many pictures so you can drool over them. Abs of course. More like six guys. They aren't twins! Tans yes. Hot duh! - Alex. What do you think of that?" I asked. "Nice. So when will you send her the pictures? Also how will you get them?" He asked me. "Take your shirt off." I told him. He blushed. "Now!" I ordered. He did as told. I picked up my camera. "Like this." I told him as I snapped a picture. It turned out good. "Let me see." Paul said grabbing the camera. He smiled pleased. I rolled my eyes. He plugged the camera up to my laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "This." He showed me my background. It was the picture of him. "Wow. Every time I get on the computer you will pop up. Fun." I laughed. He smiled.

He sat on my bed. He moved my bangs behind my ears. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Showing your perfect brown eyes." He told me. I got a small smile on my face. I glanced at my cast. Paul lifted my head up. _Holly hell! What is he going to do? Kiss me? No way. Not today. Just friends...for now anyways, he is hot...nice. Strange yes. No! Jessie Trinity White! You are not kissing this boy! Well...today. Jess get it together. _Paul locked eyes with me. _GET IT TOGETHER! DAMN! I've never been so...nervous?_ Then he kissed my nose, got up and walked out of the room. _Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Damn. _I bit my lip then smiled. I laid back and closed my eyes. _How can I be so happy just because a guy kissed my nose? My flippin' nose! Damn. I do not like him. I just think he is hot. Yeah, just hot. _I opened my eyes to find Paul again. I pushed his face away so I could sit up. "You come back fast." I told him. "There was something I forgot to do." He told me.


	2. Rapist Wolves!

**I own nothing Twilight, just the plot and Alex and her sister Kattie and Jade!!  
**

Chapter Two:

"You forgot something?" I asked him. "Yeah. I did." He told me. _Is he going to kiss me? Jessie Trinity get it together! You can't kiss a guy the first day you meet him! ...Yeah right. Well not him. I'm not kissing him...today. Good. I have made up my mind. No kissing today. _"Well what is it?" I asked him. "I forgot to say bye." He told me. _WHAT?! BYE! That's it! Damn! I freaked out over nothing! Damn..._"Really? Bye? That's it?" I asked still in shock. "Yeah. It's rude not to say good bye." He told me. "Well bye." I told him throwing a pillow at him. He handed me the pillow. "Bye." He said leaving. _I can't believe that shit! Ugh. Oh well at least I wasn't in his car. Won't let anyone roll down the windows..._

I closed my eyes again taking in the day. Hot guys. Big secret. Broken hand. Hot guys. I smiled. _Maybe I should send that picture of Paul to Jade. Then she can drool over all their eight packs like me. _I sat up and slid my laptop over to me. I put the picture in an email and sent it to everyone. Jade answered really fast. _Jessie Trinity...Alex! Who is this hot guy? Are you with him? You would be cute together. God, he is hot. Please send someone like that here in Wyoming. Amen. Anyways, he is hot. Date him before someone else take him! - Jade. _I rolled my eyes. _Jade, That's Paul. Not I'm not with him! Why are you praying for hot guys? Some guys are hot back home...oh who am I kidding. Pray and pray and pray. - Alex. _I smiled. "One week until school starts. One broken hand. One me. Six hot guys." I said to myself.

Kattie walked in. "So what happened with you and Paul?" She asked me. "We talked. I took his picture. He kissed me on the nose. Came back. Said 'Bye.' then left." I told her. "You are no fun! Do something we can talk about next time." She said leaving. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry! I will!" I yelled. "Probably not." I muttered to myself. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. "I'm going for a walk!" I told Kattie as I left the house. I heard this howling. I thought nothing of it. There was this forest behind Kattie's house with a trail. I decided I would walk it. I stopped at a river. I took my shoes and socks of and stuck my feet in. The water was cold, but so clear you could see the fish swim by.

The howling came closer. I looked over my shoulder to see a huge wolf. "Okay. That's not normal." I said to myself. _OH MY GOD! Did that wolf just...smile at me!? _I took my feet out of the water and stood up. The wolf was still bigger than me. Grey. Then a russet colored one was beside it. _Okay. Run Alex! RUN! No. They will chase you and play with you like e chew toy. Okay just stay calm. They can smell fear. _The grey one took one step closer to me. I took one step back. I made sure I wasn't going to fall into the river. The grey one took another step forward. I took one step back. Then the grey wolf was right beside me. _Okay. It's okay. You're fine. For NOW! _I was frozen. I didn't move at all. Then the wolf licked me. From the tip of my chin to my forehead. "OH MY GOD! A RAPIST WOLF!" I shouted. _Did they just laugh? Is this some kind of joke? It's running time. _I turned and ran.

I ran up to the trail. I looked over my shoulder and saw they were gone. I sat up against a tree. "Okay. This place is crazy. Crazy hot guys, they are like stone, big secret floating around, and rapist wolves. Please tell me I'm dreaming." I muttered to myself. Kattie walked up to me. "Alex! What the hell are you doing?" She asked me. "Thinking about rapist wolves. Why?" I asked her in a casual voice like it was nothing. She gave me a confused look. I just shrugged. "Okay I think this air is getting to you. I'm getting you home." She told me grabbing my good hand and dragging me up the rest of the trail. She pushed me onto the couch. "You stay there. Be normal for once." She told me heading for the kitchen. _Puh-lese. Normal? I just saw a rapist wolf and she want ME to be NORMAL! _I rolled my eyes. I sighed looking out the window. "Another long day." I muttered heading for the stairs.

A spoon hit me in the head. I spun around. "What the hell?" I asked. "I told you to stay right there!" Kattie yelled. "Like I was going to listen!" I spat back. "You better! You're living in my house now!" She yelled at me. I sat down on the couch. "OW! That burns!" I heard Kattie yell from the kitchen. _God, please don't tell me she is cooking for me! She is a horrible cook. HORRIBLE! _I was full. "Alex! Get in here and clean this up!" She ordered me. I walked into the kitchen to see hot water all over the floor. "What the hell Kattie?!" I yelled. "Well sorry, but I need to learn how to cook. So on my days off while you're at school on Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm at my cooking class." She told me. "Why are you starting now?" I asked her kneeling down to wipe up the water. "Well, I have you to test my food." She said with a smirk. I jumped up. "Forget you!" I threw the rag at her face and ran up to my room.

I have a room in the back that faces the forest. I looked at the bird that flew back from tree to tree. "Life is always like that. You're just going back and forth. Never to the back then to the side. Just back and forth." I said to myself. I opened my window. "Fly to a new tree bird! Fly away!" I screamed out my window. The bird got scared and flew away. I pulled a chair up to the window. "At least he's moved on with his life." I said happy. I saw deer run, foxes play, birds fly, and...rapist wolves. "Oh great. Now have to watch out for being raped at my own house." I muttered and shut my window. I crawled into my bed. I pulled my blanket up to my chin. The clouds came. Then rain started pouring down. "Dumb ass La Push. It rains all the time, it has crazy hot guys and animals...that remind so much of the guys anyways. Something is going on, and I think I have something to do with it, and no one will tell me. What the hell is going on here!?" I asked myself.

I heard this thump coming from my window. I saw a nose, mouth, grey fur, and eyes. "HOLY CRAP! THE RAPIST WOLF HAS COME BACK!" I screamed. I ran up to my window and closed the blinds and dark purple curtain. "It's okay. Nature does that. It's fine." I tried to calm myself down. I ran out of my room and into the kitchen. "OH MY GOD! A RAPIST WOLF IS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW! HELP ME! HE IS A FREAKIN' RAPIST WOLF! KATTIE DO SOMETHING!" I tried to say, but it came out more like this, "Oh...God. Rapist...outside...window...me...freakin'...something." Kattie was very confused. "Just ignore it." She told me. I was shocked. "So you're just going to tell some rapist wolf stay at my window!" I yelled. "I'm sure it will go away." She said stirring something in a pot. _UGH! Damn you Kattie. Damn you. _I thought while walking to my room.

I peeked out the curtains too see that it was gone. "God, why is this place so...insane?" I asked. _I so need a jailbreak. Like Jade could get her ass here though._I played 'I told you so' the Carrie Underwood version on my play-list. _Why can't I just have a normal life back home? I just wish this was all a dream and I woke up in my house! Yeah my teal three story house. Where I see a river out my window. Not rapist wolves. _I crawled back in bed, pulled the blankets to my chin and passed out.

I woke up to rain hitting my window. "Ugh. Shut up rain! I wish you had a snooze button." I mumbled. I heard a knock on my door. "NO! Morning people!" I yelled. It was seven in the morning. Kattie walked in and sat on my bed. "Alex! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" She ordered me. "I don't wanna." I protested. She pulled my blanket off me. "Kattie! I'm sleeping! Go away and leave me alone!" I yelled at her. "Get used to it. School is starting in less than a week. So get used to the morning!" She told me. She walked over to my window opened the blinds and curtains. I noticed she was already dressed. "Kattie. Five more minutes. Please." I asked trying to grab my blanket off the floor. "No! Get up now!" She ordered. I have her a mean look.

"Go away!" I told her. "I will get Paul to pick you up and get you downstairs if you don't get up now!" She threatened. "It will take him awhile to get here so I can sleep till then." I said turning over. "No. It won't. Paul!" She yelled. Paul was at my door in seconds. "Get her up please." Kattie told him. _Oh so she can say please to him but not me. _Paul grabbed me and I grabbed my headboard. "Come on Alex. Get up." He said pulling. I just held tighter. "Jake!" Kattie yelled. "NO! THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" I yelled. I held tighter. Jake walked in and pulled on my hands. "Stop it! My hand hurt! Damn you Jake!" I yelled because of the sharp pain in my hand. He let go of it and I dropped it. "One less hand." He smirked. Paul kept pulling. "I thought y'all were strong." I said with a laugh. "We are." They said at the same time and yanked me out of the bed. "Damn." I mumbled.

I was carried down the stairs my head staring at Paul's ass because he flipped me over. He set me up right on the couch. "Ugh. Morning people are my worst enemy." I told them. They just had small smiles. "When do you normally wake up?" Paul asked. "Nine." I answered. "Well get used to this." They told me. "School hasn't started yet, so why was I woke up?" I asked. "We wanted you to do something for us." They said with a smile, but Paul frowned. "What is it?" I asked a tad bit afraid of the answer. "We need you to wake up Seth...for his...morning run." Jacob told me. "YOU WOKE ME UP TO WAKE UP SOMEONE ELSE WHEN YOU COULD OF DONE IT YOURSELF!" I screamed. "Yeah. Pretty much." Kattie smiled. I gave her an evil glare.

They walked me to his house and some girl answered. "Leah. We are here to wake up Seth." Jake said with a smile. She just nodded and let us in. Jake opened the door to Seth's room. He was sound asleep. "Okay. The plan is you wake him up." Jake told me. "How?" I asked. "Just do it!" He said shoving me in the room and locking the door. "JAKE! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I yelled. Seth just turned on his other side. "Damn." I mumbled. I walked over to the blond kid. I poked him. Nothing. I sighed. "Seth? Seth. Seth! SETH! WAKE UP!" I yelled. Nothing. "Damn this kid." I mumbled. I sat on his bed. He just turned. I poked his face. He muttered, "Mom stop eating my chocolate.".

I sat on him. Nothing but a sigh. "DUDE! WAKE UP!" I tried again. I got on the other side of his bed and sat next to him. I heard Paul growl. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW OFF!" I yelled at him. Jake laughed. "Seth. Seth...Seth? Anyone home?" I said poking his head. I started playing with his short hair. I spiked it up on one side. Then a small little Mohawk in the middle. I laughed. I was leaning over him at this point playing with his hair. His eyes opened. "What the hell!" He screamed falling out of bed. I put my good hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. He sat up and looked at me. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked me. "Playing with your hair." I told him. "Oh and they told me to wake you up for your...morning run." I told him. He nodded. He opened the door and Jake and Paul laughed at the small Mohawk and one spiked up side then a flat side.

I climbed off his bed and walked back home. "Can I sleep now?" I asked Kattie when I got back. "Sure. First how did you get him awake?" She asked me. "I played with his hair." I told her heading for the stairs.


	3. Paul is a WHAT?

**I own nothing Twilight. It's sad, but I do own this story!!**Chapter Three~

I walked up the stairs. Paul and Jake walked in. "She played with his hair?" Kattie asked in disbelief. "Yeah. I was flat on one side. The other was spiked up, then a tiny Mohawk in the middle. It was hilarious." Jake laughed. "I wish you took pictures." Kattie laughed. I shut my door. I crawled back in bed, but the rain had stopped and the sun shined right on my pillow. I couldn't sleep no matter how much I tried and wanted. I walked out of my room to the bathroom and took a hot shower. I had my hair in a towel and I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room. "Ugh. I will hate this. If I have to wake up Seth again I will kill them." I muttered to myself. I picked some black sport shorts and a white t-shirt. I took my hair out of the towel and ran a comb through my hair.

I walked down the stairs. I grabbed a sticky bun. "Alex, I thought you were sleeping." Kattie told me. I rolled my eyes. "The sun had to be right in my face. Of coarse." I mumbled the last part. I sat on couch and turned the TV on. As usual nothing was on. "Ugh." I said. "You're a grumpy little person in the morning." Paul laughed. "Yeah warning: Never wake me up in the morning." I told him. He smiled. I jumped up. "I'm going on a walk." I told them. "No. Last time you went you freaked over rapist wolves and them being at your window." Kattie pointed out. "Fine. Jake? Paul? Wanna come with me?" I asked. "Can't I have to go on that morning run with Seth." Jake told me. "Paul?" I asked again. A smile broke out across he face. _I think he's face might break!! _"Sure. My morning run is set for tomorrow." He smirked. _What is with these guys and morning runs? _"Okay...let's go." I told him walking out the backdoor.

He laced his fingers with mine. I pulled my hand away. _Comes on way to strong sometimes..._He frowned. "What?" I asked. "Why won't you hold my hand?" He asked me. I looked away. "Not trying to sound mean or anything-" I started. "Which means it's going to be mean." He said angry. "Not all the time!" I protested. "Sure..." He said. I rolled my eyes. _Boys and all their drama! _"It's just we need to get to know each other. You just...come on...to strong..." I said the last part almost silently. "To strong? Please. That's it!? We know each other!" He protested. _This is why I never tell guys anything..._"All you know about me is that I like pens better than pencils." I told him. He thought that through. "I know your name." He told me. "Alex doesn't count." I said with a smirk. "Jessie Trinity White." He told me.

My mouth dropped. "How did you...?" I asked. "Well you were reading me your emails almost. So I got the names they called you and asked Jake." He told me. I glared at him. "Okay so..., but two things isn't much!" I protested. _He really wants me to hold his hand...damn. _"Well tell me about you." He told me. "What do you want to know?" I asked. "That rapist wolf experience. "He said with a laugh. "Well I was walking on this nature trail. I stopped at the river and stuck my feet in. Then these two HUGE wolves came up to me. They smiled...it was weird. It was like they were on steroids or something. Well anyways, the grey one walked up to me and licked my face then laughed-" I started but he cut me off. "A wolf laughing. Yeah right." He said with a smile that said 'I know something you don't know'. "It's true! So I ran then Kattie tried to make me eat her rank food. That was my rapist wolf experience." I told him. He nodded.

"When is your birthday?" He asked me. "Why?" I asked. "Well you're the one who said we need to get too know each other." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes. "October." I told him. "I want a day." He told me. "October tenth." I told him. "Okay. How old are you?" He asked. "Fifteen. What about you?" I asked. "Sixteen." He told me. "WHAT? Yeah right! You look over twenty-five!" I told him. "It's a...family thing." He told me. I nodded. "Okay. What was it like in Wyoming?" He asked me. "How did-" I started. "Kattie." He told me. "It was okay. I liked it...it's just there's not much to do there." I told him. He nodded. He grabbed my hand again. I gave him a confused look. "We know enough to hold hands." He told me. _I'll let him have his fun._"What is your favorite color?" He asked me. "Purple. My turn too ask a question! Okay, Jake told me about your temper. Tell me about that." I told him. He got mad. "Never mind." I said quickly. I could tell he was still a little upset. "Your turn." I told him. He looked at me. "Okay. Do you like dogs?" He asked me. "Yeah. They are so cute! Like little boxers, or pugs with their squished faces." I said with a laugh. "I'm talking about big dogs." He told me. "Yeah. All dogs. Big, small, fat, tiny. Dogs are dogs." I told him. "So, any dog?" He asked just a make sure. "Yes! I'm fine with any type of dog!" I told him. "Good. I like dogs to." He said with a laugh. "Cool." I said.

My phone vibrated before Paul could ask another question. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey tell Paul he need to go on a run." Jake's voice told me. "Why? Why don't you just tell him?" I asked. "Long story. Just do it." He ordered. "Jake told me to tell you that you need to go on a run. I think he thinks you're fat or something." I told Paul. "I DON'T THINK HE'S FAT! JUST TELL HIM TO RUN THE BORDER!" Jake yelled at me. "Damn. Kitty's got some claws." I muttered. "I heard that." Jake told me. I rolled my eyes. "He says you need to run the border." I told Paul. "Yeah, I got that." He told me. "Okay, well tell Kattie I'm back here." I told Paul as he left. "Okay." He told me. "He's coming right?" Jake asked. "YES! God! You guys are so annoying!" I told him before hanging up.

_Jake might kill me for that, but it was _so _worth it. _I smiled. I leaned up against a tree. I heard howling in the background. I pulled out my MP3 player. I listened to 'Leave Me Alone' by The Veronica's. I sent a text to Jade. _Hey. The guys here obsess over running. _She told me they might be on the track team. I rolled my eyes. "Track team. Yeah right. I knew I should of asked Paul that big secret no one will tell me." I said to myself. I looked down. Another huge wolf looked at me. "DUDE HOW MANY OF THESE WOLVES ARE THERE!?" I screamed. _Did that wolf just glare at me? I swear I'm going insane. I will just back away slowly. Maybe this one is nice like the other...who am I kidding? That one was a freakin' rapist! _I took a step to the side. The wolves eyes followed me. "Good wolf. Don't eat me!" I screamed running. It chased me down. It got closer every step.

I was on the ground in seconds. One swipe to my arm with the broken hand then the wolf was gone. I screamed. "DAMN YOU WOLF! I WAS ALREADY HURT ENOUGH!" I screamed. I couldn't get up. A pool of blood formed around me. My eyes felt heavy. I closed them.

I was in a room. Beeping came from beside me. "Damn. The hospital." I muttered to myself. I looked at my arm. "Great. First my hand then a new rapist wolf comes after me." I said to myself. The hot doctor Cullen came in. "We have been seeing allot of you lately." He smiled. I glared at him. "Well you will have scars on you forever, but most of it is gone. What color do you want your cast to be?" He asked. "SCARS FOREVER!" I screamed. "Yes. Now what color would you like?" He asked trying to change the subject. "I DON'T CARE! JUST LET ME SHOOT THAT DUMB WOLF THAT DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed. "Now now. We don't need to get tempers started." He told me trying to calm me down. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY TEMPER! SCARS FOREVER! I WAS JUST STANDING THERE! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I asked. "I think it's time you have some visitors..." He said opening the door. Paul walked in with flowers. Purple roses. Kattie came in with balloons. Jake came in with a sorry face.

"Now Alex don't give us that mean look." Kattie told me. The balloons said, 'Sorry you got attacked by a new rapist wolf.' "Why do the balloons say that?" I asked her. "Well you have been freaking out over rapist wolves and well I had these custom made." She said with a smile. Paul handed me my favorite flowers. "How did you know?" I asked. "You told me your favorite color is purple and I asked Kattie." He told me. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Three days." Jake told me. School starts in two days. "Why? Why me?" I asked. Paul have this guilty look on his face.

"Because that dumb wolf couldn't get over herself so she had to take her anger out on you." Paul muttered. "What?" I asked. "Just guessing." He said quickly. "Sure." I told him. "We get to take you home today!" Kattie smiled. "Yeah...you know you look hot when you sleep." Paul told me. "I so would hit you right now, but I'm to tired." I told him rudely. "Alex, just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you need to take it out on us. "Kattie told me. "Like I give a damn." I told her. The doctor came in. Paul and Jake got stiff. "We picked white for your cast-" He started. "Why did _you _pick? Why didn't she get to pick? Huh?" Paul asked very meanly. "Paul it's okay. White is fine." I told him. "Okay, let's just put it like this...then this." Hot Doctor said while putting it on.

When I got home I was in bed flipping through the channels. I had three pillows under my arm. "WHY CAN'T ANYTHING BE ON?" I yelled frustrated. I got barely five minutes of rest when Paul walked in. I threw a pillow at him. "What was that for?" He asked me. "You left me to get attacked by a dumb ass wolf! That's what it's for!" I yelled at him. He went stiff. Another Jacob look alike walked in. He was older looking. "I'm Sam Uley." He told me. I nodded. "Alex. Jessie. Trinity. Call me by one of them." I told him. "Alex we need to tell you something." He told me. "Shoot." I told him. "You need to come with us." He told me. "What? So you can get me eatin' by a lion this time?" I asked angry. "No. Just come with us." He ordered. "No! You can't make me. You don't own me." I told him. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. "FUCK YOU!" I told him.

I was carried down the stairs and out of the house. "Stop moving." He told me. I kicked him. "I can move if I want." I told him. He put me down right side up. "What the hell? Do you want to show me my blood or something?" I asked. "No. You know the legends?" Paul asked me. I nodded. "Yeah. What about them?" I asked. "They are true." Paul told me. I burst out laughing. "Yeah right. You are so funny!" I laughed. Paul had this serious look on his face. "Sorry. Sorry. Anyways continue." I told him trying not to laugh. "They are true. We can show you." He told me. "Okay. Show me. Now." I told him. "Okay." He said stepping behind a tree. "NO! Cheater! You can't do that!" I told him. "But I don't wanna show you my...you know-" He started. "Just hold some leaves there or something." I told him. "Damn." He muttered. I smirked.

He ripped a bunch of leaves of a tree and gave them to Sam. "If you are 'strong' why didn't you just rip a branch off the tree?" I asked him. "I hear you like the environment." He told me while taking off his shirt. _Even better than the first time. _I shook my head to get rid of the thought. He pulled his pants off. He was just standing there in red plaid boxers. Sam gave him the leaves and looked away. "Hang on." I told him. I turned and pinched myself. _It's not a dream! _I turned around a looked at him. He had the leaves covering his...you know. He blushed. I tried to hide my smile. The started shaking. He started to blur. Then a grey wolf took his place. "HOLY CRAP THE RAPIST WOLF!" I screamed. Sam laughed. "DUDE IT'S SO NOT FUNNY! PAUL IS THE FREAKIN' RAPIST WOLF?!" I asked. He nodded laughing.

The wolf (Paul) smiled at me. I glared at him. "So why did you tell me this?" I asked. Paul changed back and pulled his boxers on. "Leah attacked you." Sam told me. "FOR WHAT? For waking up her brother?" I asked. "No. You wouldn't except Paul and she got mad. So yeah." Sam told me. "Fuck that bitch." I muttered. "Is there any other reason you told me?" I asked. "It's up to you." Sam told Paul. He took in a deep breath. "We can imprint." Paul told me. "Imprint?" I asked. "The person we imprint on is the person we are in love with. You know. One true love. It's like love at first sight." He told me. "Okay. So...this...means...no." I finally figured it out. "You...imprinted..on...me." I said. He nodded. I sighed. "Well now I know why you wrote 'Paul loves you' on my cast." I told him. He smiled. _Wow...I think I might like his smile...NO! You don't. No. No! No...maybe. I'll just see what happens. _

I turned for my house. Paul grabbed my good hand. "Where are you going?" He asked me. "I'm going to get a bathing suit on. What about you?" I asked. "Where are you going to swim?" He asked me. "Who said I was swimming?" I asked him turning. I walked up to my house. I saw Kattie. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Well Sam had to decide to tell you, but it was Paul's choice to tell you that he imprinted on you or not." She told me. Ugh. I ran up the stairs. I changed into my bikini. It was purple. With brown flowers on it. I grabbed a towel. Paul was on my couch. "Hey." He told me. I smiled. He got up. I finally realized he was in swim trunks. "You're coming?" I asked. He nodded. "Unless you don't want me to or anything." He told me. "It's fine." I told him walking out of the house to the river. I stuck my feet in. "Memories." Paul said. "What?" I asked. "Don't you remember?" He asked me. "Remember what?" I asked. "Our first kiss. Right here." He told me. "Maybe it was a kiss for you, but to me that was sexual harassment." I told him. "Aw! Come on!" He said sadly.

"Nope." I told him. He took his shirt off and walked into the river. "Damn. A fish just bit my toe." Paul told me. "Aw! You have a rapist! I hear that fish do that to kiss." I said with a laugh. He gave me a mean look. "Take a joke wolf boy!" I told him. He rolled his eyes. I walked over to where he was. I was waste deep, but it reached five inches about his knee just meeting his shorts. "This isn't a very deep river." He told me. "Then stop being so tall." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "I can't." He told me. "Well duh." I said. He smirked. I rolled my eyes like the many other times. "Is that your signature?" Paul asked me. "What?" I asked. "You always roll your eyes. Is that your singnature?" He asked again. "Maybe it is. Maybe not. I don't pay attention to stuff like that." I told him. "Sure." He said.

I watched as the fish swam between my legs, how Paul cursed when a fish bit him, when the trees sang their little song in the wind, I watched the water ripple, but most of all I watched Paul smile. This is what I call bliss. Pure happiness. Everything right with the world...in my book. I feel like a nuclearweapon could of hit America, but I wouldn't know. Mostly, I wouldn't care. I'm completelyat peace with the world. I smiled at Paul. He smiled back. I turned to see giant wolves staring at us. I sighed. My moment of happiness was gone. "Really?" I asked. They smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Her signature!" Paul said with a laugh. I glared at him. "What?" He asked like he did nothing. I shook my head.

I got out a grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around me. I walked up towards Kattie's house. I stopped. I turned to face Paul. "So...Doctor Cullen...is a...vampire?" I asked him. He nodded. "I'm surprised it took you this long." He told me. I rolled my eyes. He put his arm on my shoulder. I opened the backdoor. "That was quick." Kattie told us. "My eternal bliss got ruined by some rapist wolves. You know. The usual." I told her heading for the stairs. Paul was close behind. I turned to face him. "No. I'm changing." I told him. He got sad. "Sit on the couch." I told him. I changed and brushed my hair.

**I know. I know. Bad ending, but this chapter is longer. I was feeling nice. So I have decided that I want five new reviews. Yupp. Just five. It's not hard. At all. Only five. You give me five reviews, I give you one new chapter in return. Oh and I had this idea. I was thinking of putting this story in...Paul's point of view. What do you think? Review! It's the green button! Tell me what you think. Also, I would love feedback on this story in Paul's POV idea. Thanks! Love you lots like tater tots! Even more than Vodka Shots!**


	4. The mall and Vampires

**I own nothing Twilight, everything else is mine.** **You got me six reviews! I only wanted five! Good job! :D I'm super-uper happy! Thanks! So as a reward I give you the fourth chapter!! **

I walked down the stairs and saw Paul talking to Kattie. "One day she will give in you know. It was like this with everything. When she played soccer. At first she hated it. Made some big joke out of it. She would play now, but moving here...and everything." Kattie said. _That is so not true! ... maybe..._ "You never know..." Paul told her. "I know. She will. Don't worry. Now that she knows...it will probably make it...easier for her to...know that she likes you." Kattie said taking pauses trying to find out how to explain what she was saying. Paul nodded. "You know I'm right here. So...really? I mean...come on! How many times do y'all talk about me?" I asked. They looked at me. "Not much..."Kattie told me. "Sure. Well...anyways. I need to go school shopping!" I said happily_._I_ can finally get out of this house__! _I pulled money out of my pocket and headed for the door. "You can't drive!" Paul told me. "Drive? Oh. My hand. I was going to walk." I told him. "Walk? Really?" He asked me. I nodded. "Nope. He grabbed my good hand and put me in his car. He shut the door before I could even protest. He got in on the driver's side.

"Safety first." He told me buckling my seat belt. I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I thought you would know." He told me. "No! I've never been out of this town! I've been suck here and the hospital. That isn't a wide range of places." I told him. "Well...off to...the...MALL!" Paul screamed. _Did he just say...the...mall? THE MALL? I can't believe Paul said...the MALL!! OH MY GOD! _I laughed. Right when Paul was about to start the car someone tapped on the window. "You know you shouldn't sit in the driveway and make-out. No one wants to see that." Quill told us. I rolled my eyes and Paul ran over his foot. "OW! Damn you Paul!" Quill yelled. We drove to the mall. "Wow. I would never think I would see Paul at the mall." I laughed. "Oh shut up." He told me.

We walked into Charlotte Ruse. "This is where I got my peace sign top." I told him. He nodded. "So purple and yellow. Do you like LSU?" He asked me. I shook my head no. "Just the colors. That's all." I told him. He nodded. I walked right over to the shirts. "Find me purple shirts. I look best in purple." I told him. He smirked. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He said with a smile. _Whatever..._I looked at the blue and red shirts. Yellow, orange, green, black. Then purple! I grabbed five shirts. After buying them we walked to Aeropostal. "Why are we here?" Paul asked. "To get me some jeans without holes. I'm not some slut." I told him. He got stiff and fast. "What?" I asked. I looked at the jeans. "Can we go?" He asked me. "Why? We just got here. Plus I really need some jeans." I told him. "We can come back, but I hear Rue 21 has some great shirts." He told me trying to leave. "Paul! Just tell me what's wrong!" I ordered.

"Vampires." He said glaring at some pixie girl and a bronzed haired boy with an average girl. "They aren't...gonna...kill her are they?" I asked. He shook his head. "He loves her. Well that's what she tells us. Bella is one of Jake's friends." He told me. "Is Bella the average chick?" I asked. He nodded grabbing my good hand. "Paul! What are you doing at Areopostal?" Bella asked. I was behind him. I poked my head out from behind. _Fuck. We got caught. Some escape Paul. _The boy laughed. "Whats so funny?" Paul asked. "You shopping." The boy said. "I could say the same about you." Paul spat back. "Paul how about we go to Rue 21. I want to look at those shirts..." I said trying to push for the exit. "Who is this?" The pixie asked. "I'm Alex." I told her. _Jessie Trinity White. No last name any more. Jessie Trinity. To many Jessie's at school. Alex. Or Jess. Also, Trinity. Keep up with that! _

"Alice." She told me. I nodded. "Bella. Alice. Nice to meet you..., but me and Paul here were gonna go see...Rue 21." I said trying to push past Paul. "You reek leech." Paul told them. "Not as much as you dog." The boy spat back. "Edward be nice." Alice told the boy. "PAUL! I just saw a purple elephant eating a chocolate pop-tart! Let's go check that out!" I said trying to leave, but Paul wouldn't move an inch. "Paul, I'll...let you...drive me home on the first day of school if we go now." I told him. He nodded and started walking. A hand grabbed my bad arm. "You need to be careful." Edward told me. I tried to keep in the pain, but he could see it. He pushed my jacket sleeve up. "What happened?" He asked. "I was hiking." I told him pulling my arm away. I walked over to Paul, who looked like he was going to explode. "He touched you! How could he touch you!" He yelled. "It's okay." I told him. "No it's not! Your whole arm smells like shit!" Paul told me. "Oh thanks. That's really what girls wanna hear during the day." I told him.

"Sorry. It's just. He knows. He knows! You're mine! He knows that!" Paul protested. I rolled my eyes. "Look. Just get your scent on my arm. Or whatever." I told him. "It's your bad arm. We've done enough." He told me. I rolled my eyes. We walked into Rue 21. "Okay. Shirts. Or...that!" I said pointing at really nothing, but it kept Paul occupied. It would go like this: He would grab a shirt and I would say,"No! Not that one! That one!" I said pointing. Then when he gave up I would point someplace else. I was surprised at how hard he would work, just to keep me happy. I laughed when he finally realized I didn't want anything. "Why?" He asked me. "I thought it was funny." I told him. We walked back to Areopostal. "Okay. Can I buy my jeans now?" I asked. He nodded. I got six pairs. "I'm starving." Paul told me. "Well, so am I. I was about to go to the food court...I guess...you could come. I was just thinking you would want to go to Claire's or something." I told him with a smirk. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." He told me.

"Where is the food court? I'm sure you know..." I said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes. "Hey! I thought that was my 'signature'!" I told him. "I stole it!" He told me. He opened the door for me. "This is not a very big foot court..." I told him. "Yeah. That's why I normally go to Emily's house to eat." He told me. "Emily? Is she another werewolf?" I asked. "No. Leah is the only girl in our group. Emily is Sam's imprint." He told me. I nodded. I turned on my heel which was a bad idea, because down I went...until Paul caught me. "You know you're very clumsy. I mean a wrist and arm in one week. Now you're falling. I think you're doing it for me to notice you. Don't worry. I do." He told me. _UGH! How are you not supposed to like a guy when he says that?!? Damn..._"Sure. Keep thinking that." I said walking out of the food court...more like food hut. I walked to Paul's car. "Keys." I told him. "No. You can't even drive!" He told me. "That you know of." I muttered. I grabbed his keys and climbed in on the driver's side.

"So you lied to me?" He asked. "No! I've been driving sense I was fourteen." I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy. I started the car and drove out of the mall parking lot. "Where is Sam's house?" I asked. "Why?" Paul asked me. "Just for the future." I told him. "Well got to La Push...oops. I mean La Shove. Then pass my house-" I cut him off. "For one, how did you know about the La Shove thing? For two, I don't know where your house is." I told him. "Now you will. This is why I should drive not you." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "It's that one." He said pointing to a blue house. "Blue. Nice." I told him. "Okay so...pass this turn here." He told me. I pulled up to Sam's house. I got out of the car and gave Paul his keys. "When we leave, I'm driving." He told me. "No! I was very good! Plus I have a broken hand and wrist! So...I was...great! Yeah great!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Alex! Not now!" He said with a laugh. "Gross. Paul. Just gross." I told him. He laughed. He opened the door for me. "Paul you could knock!" I told him. "Nah. This is easier." He said pushing me inside.

He took me to the kitchen. "Hey Emily." Paul told a girl with scars just like mine, but on her face. She half smiled at us. "Hi Alex. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Emily. So I hear Paul imprinted on you. How is _that _going?" She asked. "Hi. Yeah. Paul is so...how do I put this...strange. Yeah. That's it, and he also tell me my arm smells like-" Paul put his hand over my mouth. "I think she has heard enough about me Alex. Tell her about you." He told me. _I can take a hint when to shut up! Geez. Just give me one next time! _"Oh. Okay. Well I have been driving sense I was fourteen. My birthday is in October...I love the color purple...oh and I love, love, love-" I was cut off again. "Me?" Paul asked. "As a friend. I was going to say Wyoming. It's so...peaceful." I said with a smirk.

I watched as the boys walked into the room. "So Paul, kissed her yet?" Embry asked in a hushed tone, but I heard anyways. "Nope!" I said with a laugh. Paul sighed. "it's going to happen! I know it. I'll go to extremes to find out." He said. "Like going to the leech to check the future?" Jacob asked. "No! I've seen enough of them already." Paul said madly. He started shaking. Everyone backed away, but me. "If you just calmed down once in awhile you could get the whole story!" I told him. He glared at me still shaking. I rolled my eyes and back away. "You know as you did that you never noticed me take your keys." I said showing him the car keys in my hand. He reached for them. I closed my hand. "You know, I have a new idea! How about you go for a run, while I go for a drive." I told him with a laugh. "How can you just taunt him like that and never get hurt?" Seth asked. "He loves me to much. I rocks being a girl." I said with a smirk. I headed for the door while Paul went out back and transformed into 'rapist wolf'. I climbed into his car again. He showed up right beside it. Mad. Very mad. I just looked at him.

"You know you could calm down and take me home...,but you seem to love staying mad." I told him. He just got madder. "See. Well I guess I can find my way back home...or a cliff...or two. Or...a river. I get lost very easily. Remember?" I told him. He just walked away. He came back(human) with a bush in his hand. He coughed. "I would but...clothes...ripped off. Not fun. I'm not going to drive naked." He told me. "Fine. Sit shotgun...naked." I laughed. He just blushed. "No! Go to my house and get me some clothes. Bring them back here." He told me. "Really? Alone? Your room...you will be in a big surprise." I told him walking away. I walked up to the blue house and rang the doorbell. A man answered. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Paul's imprint, Alex. I'm here to get him some clothes." I told him. He let me in and pointed to a door.

I opened it to see a bed with black sheets. Plaid underwear everywhere. "Wow." I laughed. I looked at the dresser with clothes on the floor and falling out of the drawer. "Okay. He is super dirty." I said to myself. I threw some boxers in a hamper. Put clothes back in the drawers. I made the bed, then after cleaning I grabbed some green plain boxers, jeans and a t-shirt. I found paper and a pencil and wrote: _Paul, love my surprise? I couldn't see the floor because of all the boxers!! I thought I should clean up a bit. Have fun! -Alex._I left the note on the dresser and walked out the door with the clothes.

**Okay! That was the chapter. I know I took longer than I should of. Sorry! School and their dumb tests! Anyways, what did you think? Tell me! I will leave it at this for...when I'm done with the next chapter. Again, I'm not sure with Paul's POV...should I do it? Tell me what you think! ~Green Unicorn~ Also, P.S I'm writing a story with my sister Lizzie-tart. (That's her user name.) It's Three wishes: The first wish. I star in it! OMJ! I know! Anyways go check that out to...if you want. I can't make you do anything, but review, read, remember! -A **


	5. Windows and Letters

**Before I give you chapter five I would like to say, "Thanks for all the story alerts! And adding my story to your favorites! You know who I'm talkin' about." Anyways...here is what you have all been waiting for! Chapter Five=**I threw the clothes in the backseat. I started the car and drove back to Sam's. I grabbed the clothes and threw them at Paul. "Nice plaid boxers." I laughed. He glared at me. "Well go change!" I told him. I don't know where he went, but I sat in the car with the door open my legs hanging off the side. He came back in the clothes I picked out for him. "Move over." He told me. "How rude! Don't you know, you don't talk to girls like that?" I told him. He rolled his eyes. "It is! So do it more nicely." I told him. "Fine." He told me. He put his arm around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. "You love making me stare at your ass don't you?" I asked. I could feel his head move up and down on my leg. He put me right side up in the passenger seat. "Where are the keys?" He asked me. "In my hand." I told him. "Give them to me." He ordered. "No! I want to drive!" I told him. "It's illegal!" He protested. "I haven't been pulled over. Plus, I don't see any cops comin' up to me tellin' me I can't drive! SO FUCK OFF!" I told him. He gave me a very mean look.

He grabbed the keys out of my hand...well more like pulled them out. He got in on the driver's side. He shut the door and started the car. "You are so close to pissing me off." He told me. "It seems like I already have." I told him. I turned my head and smirked. He didn't notice. "One day..." He muttered. "One day what? I'll push you over the edge? You'll hurt me because you can't control _your _temper?" I asked. He didn't look at me or say anything. He stopped in front of my house. I opened the door, got out, slammed the door, then went inside. "Bad day?" Kattie asked me. I nodded while walking up the stairs. "It's okay. School starts tomorrow." Kattie told me. "Fuck! I left the clothes in Paul's car!" I muttered to myself. I looked out the window, but he was already gone. "Great." I told myself. I sat on my bed. "FUUUCCCK!!" I yelled. I heard a laughed. I pulled my baseball bat out from under my bed, and jumped up. I saw Paul standing there...laughing. He dropped the bags in front of him. "So this is your room. Nice." He told me. "How the hell did you get in here?" I asked. "Window." He laughed darkly. I glanced at my window. _I guess I forgot to close it..._I held the baseball bat tighter in my hands. He walked closer. I sat on my bed and got off on the other side. "Ugh. Paul just go home." I told him. He shook his head.

I held the bat tighter. He just walked closer. "I know how to use this thing! I played softball!" I yelled. He just got closer. "Oh. My. God. You're not going to be all rapist wolf on me are you? Because I can kick you in the...well area. I have perfect aim." I told him. He was right in front of me. I threw that bat at his head and read out the door. "OW! I thought you knew how to use this thing!" I heard Paul yell. I tripped and fell down the stairs. "Alex!" Kattie said jumping up off the couch. "RAPIST! PAUL! WOLF! HEAD! BAT! HIT! RAN! WINDOW! CLIMBED!" I yelled. _wait...did I say those in the right order? _"Alex? Are you okay?" Kattie asked me. "That depends on what you're talking about." I muttered. "I'm talking about the fall!" She screamed. Paul was standing at the top of the stairs in shock. "Paul? How did you get in here?" Kattie asked. "Window." He told her. She gave him a 'you're fucking crazy' look. "Alex are you okay?" Kattie asked. "I'm fine. The fall was nothing. I've been through worse." I said glaring at Paul. "Alex. School is starting tomorrow. I don't want you more broken than you already are! Be careful! Paul...get the hell out of here!" Kattie freaked. I rolled my eyes and jumped up off the floor. Paul walked down the stairs and out the door. "One day that boy won't live to see tomorrow." Kattie muttered. I laughed and sat on the couch.

"Why do you keep telling me school starts tomorrow. School starts tomorrow? I know! I just don't want to go." I stated plainly. Kattie smirked. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room. I slid my laptop over to me. _Dude! I haven't heard from you in days! What the hell? I mean school? Noway! That shouldn't stop you from emailin' me! So what the hell? Guys? Dead? Or do you hate me all of a sudden? UGH! I gotta go. Later. Well there better be a later Missy!- Jade. _I laughed. _Duuuuuuude! I know you haven't heard from me in...awhile. School starts tomorrow. Guys. Yes, but that never stops me! Dead...nope...that I know of. I'm broken enough to be dead. *sigh* I don't hate you! Never! Later! Plus if you ever call me Missy again I will beat your ass!-Alex. _I smiled as I sent the message. I laid back in bed and looked at my clock. 1:31. "Ugh. Just past lunch." I muttered to mainly myself, but who knows what people can hear around here. I glanced at my phone. 31 messages. "Damn." I muttered. I just deleted them all. I slid my laptop away from me and got off my bed. "Holy shit! I don't know what I'm going to wear tomorrow!" I yelled. I picked up the bags off the floor. _Okay. I could do this...with this, or that with this. HOLY HELL! Oh! I know...that...with that! It's perfect! _I picked out jeans and my purple shirt that was ripped, but it had a shirt under it.

"Okay. I got this." I said to myself. I looked at my clock again. 1:55. "Will it ever be 2:00?" I asked really to no one. Kattie laughed. "You know you might want to look at these letters." She told me. "Letters?" I asked. She nodded. "They are all for you." She told me. She out them on my nightstand and left. I glanced at one. It was from my parents. "Wow. Now they check in on me." I said while rolling my eyes. I opened it. _Dear Jessie, Me and your dad love you. I know you probably hate us for sending you away during high school, but it was for your own good. How is La Push? How is Kattie? I hope you have made some new _good _friends. Stay away from guys! They cause more trouble than friends. I hope one day you will forgive us. As in me and your dad. Here are some DVDs. I want you to watch them. Me and your dad have gone off on vacation. So by the time you get this we will be gone. I hope one day you really will forgive us and not just say you have. The reason I say this is because...me and your dad have moved. Away from Wyoming. I know. So when you come back...which...now you can't...we won't be there. You don't have to stay with Kattie forever, but we feel like we haven't been good parents to you. Don't hate us. Please. We will write. Promise. Just no return address...I hope you understand. Love- Your mom and dad._"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed. Kattie ran in. "What?" She asked me. "Read this." I said handing her the letter. Her eyes got wide as she read the letter. I looked in the envelope and saw to DVDs. "Great. My parents have left me. What do I do now?" I asked. "You stay with me. Also, you've left your parents before. What did you do when they weren't there to help you?" Kattie asked me. "I put up with shit. That's what I did." I told her. "You ran away when you turned thirteen. You didn't even have a plan or anything?" Kattie asked me. "Nope. I remember...I got a job. Lied about my age. Everything was so...easy. Until my parents were putting up fliers where I worked and...found me. I was on my own. I was fine. Then they take me back just to leave me in two years! What kind of parents are they?" I asked. "Look at it this way. You didn't have them before. It's just like that, but they left you. Not the other way around. Plus this time you have me. You know what it's like without them. It's the same." Kattie told me. I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I muttered. "Look! They gave you DVDs! We need to watch them!" Kattie said grabbing them and dragging me down stairs. "Kattie I'm not in the mood." I told her. She pushed me onto the couch. "I don't give a damn if you're in the mood or not! We are watching these DVDs and that's final!" She told me.

She grabbed the remote and sat beside me. "Okay. Let's watch." She said turning it on. 'Jessie Ditched her last name.' popped up. "Mom! Please! I hate it! White! I mean people call me a fucking racist!" I told her. "Don't cuss at me young lady! I don't care if people call you racist or not! You are keeping this name! Got it!" My mom ordered. I kicked her in the knee and ran. You could barely hear me yell, "I hate you.". My mom ran after me. My parents always wanted to tape my 'big statements'. So every time I told them I had one the grabbed the camera. You could hear my dad's feet hitting the ground. "Your first cuss word. Aw." Kattie laughed. "JESSIE TRINITY WHITE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" My mom shrieked. I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at her. "Yeah. I think I was five when this video was taken." I laughed. My mom got me to the ground. "Get off me!" I yelled. I kicked and hit. I mostly got the air, but when I was lucky I got my mom. "JESSIE! STOP THAT!" My mom ordered. "I DON'T HAVE TO!" I yelled. "You were a mean little child weren't you." Kattie said. "You should know." I laughed. Kattie got in the shot. "Jessie!" She yelled. I just fought and fought. Kattie was 17 during this. Kattie pulled my mom off of me and held me back. I tried to run."You ran a lot." Kattie giggled. "If you were in my position you would of." I told her. "I was at one point. Where I was their pride and joy. Then you came along. I was so happy to be out of the spotlight. I felt so bad for you. They were worse with you. I never knew why." She told me.

"Jessie! If it makes you happy we will let you get rid of the last name." My dad told me. I smiled. "Dad was always saved your ass." Kattie laughed. I rolled my eyes. "He just wanted me to be happy." I told her. "Yeah. You were his little princess." She said. "But now I just got kicked out of the castle." I told her. 'Jessie runs away' came up. "Who took this?" I asked. "Me." She told me. "You? Why didn't you stop me?" I asked. "I felt that if you believed in yourself enough to run away at 13 then you can go on right ahead. I really didn't think you would be able to last three weeks." She laughed. I grabbed my bag. I threw a long rope out the window. "Good bye house." I smirked. I dropped the bag. You could hear it land. I grabbed the rope and climbed. I dropped to the ground and pulled the rope. It fell and I hid it in a bush. "Not your best idea." Kattie told me. "Running away was. Hiding the rope in the bush...no." I corrected her. I grabbed my bag and ran. "You were always a fast runner." She told me. I rolled my eyes. "How did you know who to trust?" She asked. "I didn't. just luck I guess." I told her. 'Trinity? Jessie? Or Alex?' came up. "I want my name to be Alex." I told them. "Alex? Yeah right." My mom laughed. "There are too many Jessie's at school!" I protested. "Well go by Trinity. It's already one of your names!" My mom told me. "No! All my friends call me Alex, so why not change it?" I asked. "No! That's our final answer." My mom protested. "Jeff turn the camera off." My mom told my dad. "Hang on." He answered. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine! I will just say I go by Alex." I told them. I turned on my heel and walked away. I smiled. "I always won. Always." I laughed. Kattie smiled. '14 and driving?' was on the screen. "Oh. My. God. I so will learn how to drive!" I shrieked. I grabbed the car keys and got in the car. "Perfect fit." I laughed. I started the car and drove away. My dad ran after me. Then the video stopped. "Huh. I wonder what this second one is." Kattie said putting it in. It was my mom. "Hey honey. I just wanted to say 'sorry' again. I know that you probably hate me right now. How you always have. I hope you are doing fine-" I paused it. "Fine. Does she even know what fine means?" I asked. I started it again. "I know you probably just asked if I knew what fine means. Well I'm not talking about your fine. I love you with all my heart. Always remember that. I hope you love your new life." My mom said then the video ended. "Fuck." I said getting up. I ran upstairs. I grabbed my Extra gum. Berry Smoothie. I love it. I sat on my bed and opened another letter. _Dear Alex, you know your parents left? Are they coming for you? OH MY GOD! That would be awesome! Anyways I'm not much of a letter person. Later. -Jade. _I rolled my eyes.

I didn't even bother with the rest. I slumped my shoulder. It was finally past 2:00. "I have to move here. Then my parents leave me, and they want me to be fucking happy?!" I yelled. _They are so stupid. Really. Really. Really. Stupid._

**I hope you like this chapter! I wanted to add some...what do you call it...drama...I guess. I know. Horrible parents right! Will she ever see Wyoming again? What about her friends? Will she run away? What if she stays? Think about those questions. Think about good and well. I mean were talking about Alex here. She does the unthinkable. she started driving at 14. Ran away at 13. Plus cussed her mom out at five! ...hmmm...What will I make Alex do next? You never know...**


	6. Broken Doors and Dustin?

**I don't own Twilight. I only own this plot, Alex, Kattie, their sucky parents, and anyone that wasn't in any twilight books. Okay I left you off at this part: **_I didn't even bother with the rest. I slumped my shoulders. It was finally past 2:00. "I have to move here. Then my parents leave me, and they want me to be fucking happy?!" I yelled. They are so stupid. Really. Really. Really. Stupid._** So...yeah. Sorry it took me awhile to update! School. Ugh. Anyways the sixth chapter:**

I sat on my bed confused. _If they wanted me out of their life's then why didn't they just tell me?! No...it's not like that...they love me. They are my parents. UGH! NO! IT IS LIKE THAT! THEY JUST HATE ME! I MEAN WHO GIVES THEIR DAUGHTER TO THEIR SISTER? I DON'T WANT TO SAY HERE FOREVER! No. I can't. I won't. I could run. From it all. Kattie wouldn't stop me. I could hide. I could face the fact that they are gone and I won't see them ever again and move on with life, or I could stay and turn all depressed...or stay and be happy for once. Last I could...move. This could go two ways. Search for them or change my name forget the past and move on. _I sighed. _Alex! you're stronger than this! Don't cry. _But a tear fell anyway. _Great. My parents hate me and I'm supposed to be strong and fearless, and...not crying! Pull yourself together Alex! _I hung my head. My door busted open. "Damn Alex! That was freakin' hard!" Jake yelled. I wiped the tears. My face was still red and puffy though.

Jake was in shock. "You're crying?" He asked. I glared at him. "Go away or I will rip your head off. Try healing super fast then!" I screamed at him. "You know we're just trying to help." Embry told me. "People don't help me. I help me. When I'm broken I run. When I need help I fix it myself. When I need your help I'll send you a text." I told them Embry looked at the floor while Jake stared me down. I stared right back. "Alex. Pull yourself together! So what! Your parents hate you! Get over it! You never liked them anyway!" Jake yelled at me. I couldn't look at him. "You don't know the shit I put up with. I may of been treated like crap, but when your parents give you up...you feel this loss. I feel this big piece missing. Maybe it was always missing and I just noticed, but people say they understand what your going through. No. You don't. You wouldn't understand the feeling I'm feeling right now. Everyone is different so even if someone is going through the same thing they wouldn't understand. No one does or ever will." I told them looking at my hands.

"I'm sure there is someone..." Embry muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Look. I'm going to handle this my way. Don't try and stop me." I told them. "We won't, but Paul will." Jacob told me. "God dammit!" I muttered to myself. They shrugged. "You know...you could stay." Kattie said walking in. I got a killer headache. "I don't want to, but I have to. I can run. You know that." I told her. She sat on my bed. "I know you can, but Alex...life is always going to have it's ups and downs. You can't always run from them." She told me. I didn't answer. "I guess that means you're thinking about it. Next time you lock this door...ugh. Just don't." Kattie told me. I waved her away. I looked down. I heard my door shut. "You know this is kind of hard." I heard someone say. I looked around. Nothing. "A rope would help!" The voice said. I rolled my eyes. "God. I'm hearing things." I said to myself. "No. You're not! Now help me before I fall!" The voice told me. I looked around again. "Um. I would, but I can't see you." I said. "Window. Geez." It told me. I jumped up and walked over to my window. I opended to blinds. I saw a pairs of hands. "Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't find it funny." I said. It laughed. I glared. "Come on! You could help!" It told me. I rolled my eyes. "It seems to me you have it all under control." I laughed.

"Oh shut up." It told me. "I could slam the window on your fingers!" I told it. "Don't." It ordered. I saw wrists and arms. "Holy shit! Are you trying to break in?" I asked like I never knew. "No! If I was trying to break in, I wouldn't ask for help." It told me. I rolled my eyes. _I'm not stupid. _I saw hair. "Paul! What the fuck?!" I asked. He lifted his head and smiled at me. I just glared at him. "You know you could use a door." I told him. "Well I heard it was locked. Plus I didn't feel like breaking it down." He told me. "You didn't have to. Jake and Embry did." I told him. He smirked. "You know you could help." He said. "Nah. I don't feel like it." I said walking away. He pulled himself up. His legs were still out. I just shook my head and sat on my bed. Then my floor shook. "Sorry." He told me sitting on my floor. I gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' look. He smirked. "I guess I didn't need your help after all." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. I stared at the letters in my trash. "Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked me. I glanced at him. "Nothin'." I told him. "Sure." He said walking over to my trashcan. He looked down. "Why did you throw all these letters away?" He asked me. I glanced up at him then stared at my trashcan again. "You know staring at them doesn't open them." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. I reached in a pulled them out. "Gross." He laughed. "I know what I throw in this thing so...shut up. Plus Kattie cleaned it today." I told him with a smirk.

"You always have to win don't you." It wasn't a question. He knew. I shrugged anyways. I opened one. It was from someone I don't know. _Hey girlie, Haven't heard from you once! What is up with that? I mean just because you left doesn't mean you can ignore me! _"Okay...this must be from a friend." I laughed. Paul glanced at it. "Don't be nosey!" I told him. _Really! You can't! My text? Are they deleted? My emails? In the junk box? I know you will read this! We need communication if you still want to be together...-Dustin. _My eyes got wide. I stuck the letter under me. "What?" Paul asked. "Nothing! It's just...I hate wrinkles. You know. On my paper...yeah." I told him. He gave me a 'You're hiding something, but I'm going to use my strength to get it out from under you.' look. _I can't believe Dustin still thinks we are dating! I dumped him...two weeks before I moved here! I so need Jade to help me with this!! _Out of nowhere Paul had the letter. "Who is Dustin?" He asked me. "I guy I dumped two weeks before I moved here. I guess he still thinks we're dating..." I said looking at my shoes in the corner. Paul didn't say anything. "It's nothing. Wait. Why do I have to tell you if it's nothing or not? We're not dating." I said. I had a 'I'm free!' look on my face. Paul looked hurt, but he pulled himself together.

"Right. We aren't. So I guess this means I won't have to kill this guy." Paul muttered. I gave him a 'I wouldn't of let you anyway.' look, and he smirked. I looked away. I opened the next letter. "Trin! Guess what! Okay don't even guess! I'll just tell you! I am soooo liking Dustin!! The only reason I don't date him is because he says y'all are back on again. True? How about you send me some water so I can pour it on him. You know so you can 'disclaim him'. So...you gonna do it? - Megan." I read. I laughed. "Disclaim him?" Paul asked. "Me and my friends have this thing that if we date a guy and we dump them...we can't date them." I told him. "Explain." He told me. "It's like we may still get back together with them so...we don't date them until we do the water test." I told him. "Which is?" He asked. "Well I had a farewell party at...Jade's house. Well he came. So I knew I wouldn't want him again...I pushed him in. It's like when my friends see it they know what it means. It's pretty much saying 'He is any ones. I don't want him'. So...yeah. We can also pour water on them..." I laughed. I grabbed a water bottle of my nightstand. I grabbed a sticky note. 'I disclaim him. Pour water on him...again.- A' is what I wrote then I stuck it to the bottle.

I grabbed the next letter. "People really miss you." Paul said. I just rolled my eyes and read away. "You know these aren't even I miss you letters. They are just Megan wants to date Dustin letters. It's kind of strange." I laughed. I looked at the letters around me. "Okay...these aren't important." I said throwing them away. "These are...pointless." I laughed throwing them away. "Plus...these are...lame and I don't feel like answering." I laughed throwing them away. "Wow. I thought you were a pen person." Paul laughed. I rolled my eyes. "I am, but letters? About Dustin. Really? Just email me! That's faster." I pointed out. He just shook his head. "Don't do that!" I told him. "Well...email this. Email that. Soon it will be 'fax this to China coffee girl'." He laughed. "Well then! I see how it is!" I told him. He shrugged. "Why did you come here anyways?" I asked him. "I could ask you the same thing." He told me. "I had to. My parents ditched me for...who knows what. I'm stuck here. Unless I do what I do best." I told him. "And what is that?" He asked me. "Running." I told him. He gave me a 'If you do, I'll follow you' look. So I gave him a 'Try me.' look. "Don't." He told me. "What do you want Paul?" I asked. He looked down. "You." He told me. I bit my lip.

"Paul...I'm not like you. I can't imprint. I can't look at someone, then be in love. Love at first sight? No. Not for me. You can't expect me to...I take my time. Like...I can't just fall in love. I just can't." I told him. He didn't look at me. "I know, but there is still hope! Right?" He asked me. I shrugged. "That depends on if I stay or not." I told him. "Nope. You have to. You told me I could drive you home tomorow." He said with a smirk. "You never give up do you?" I asked. "Nope. I never do." He said with a smirk.

**Sooooo...? What did you think? Paul will never give up! OMJ! (Oh my Jasper) I had to cut this chapter short a few...hundred words. Reason: Loss of ideas. I know. The next chapter will be...BAM! Awesome! Or...I will try anyways...:). Well I still don't know about putting this story in Paul's POV. Not just a chapter. Like the whole story. So...it wasn't as funny as normal. This chapter was more about the emotions and stuff. I know, odd for me. True. Okay well I'm going to wrap this up. -A**


	7. School and Running

**Okay. What a boring chapter right? Well it had to happen sometime. I just made it then. It is almost the first day of school! OH MY JASPER! What to do?? I know! You read this chapter!! :D Chapter...Seven...Right...yeah!-**

He left me to sit here and think. _Why does it seem like my world is ending? I mean it's like there is one thing that can fix it all...and it's right it front of me...I just don't take it...maybe it's Paul. No. No way. Nope. It's not him. Maybe it's...I guess I don't know what it will be...ever. _I got under the covers and listened to the rain hitting the roof. _Hm-mm...I wonder when that started. _I closed my eyes and was out like a light in a heartbeat. I woke up to beeping. I slammed my hand down on the nightstand. I felt around for my alarm, but all I would was an index card. I looked at it. _Ha ha ha! Nice try Alex! Find it! First clue: You're cold!!-Kattie _"DAMN YOU KATTIE!" I yelled jumping out of bed. I followed the beeping and turned it off. I ran to the bathroom. The door was shut. "KATTIE OPEN UP!" I screamed. I started banging on the door. Ugh. I ran down the stairs...well...more like slid down the rail. I ran into the kitchen and made a toaster strudel. I put the icing on it and placed it on a plate. I finished it just in time to see Kattie coming down the stairs. I put my plate in the sink and ran to the bathroom. I took a shower to get the first day jitters out of me.

I walked back to my room. I put on my jeans and shirt. I tied my shoes and grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I brushed my teeth and hair and was out the door in seconds. "You stop right there!" Kattie yelled. I froze. "You think I'm letting you walk to school?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but not with out telling me bye!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Bye. No I have to go!" I told her. As I turned I saw her smirk which wasn't good. I started walking down the road. I passed Jake's house. "Alex?" He asked. I spun around to see Jacob. "Hey." I said. "What are you doing?" He asked me. "Going to school." I told him. "Walking?" He asked. I nodded and started walking away. He laughed. "Um...thanks." I said. "So this is what Kattie was talking about." He told me. I spun around. "What? Look. I need to get to school. Later." I told him and started walking again. "Fine. Have fun with that." He told me. I rolled my eyes. When I got to the school I pushed open the double doors. I scanned the crowd. _Who am I kidding? I don't know anyone! Be confident. That's all you need to do. _I walked down the hall. I glanced at my schedule. "Mr. Howard?" I asked myself. I looked at my map. _Down the hall. Two doors on the left? Okay..._

I took a step backwards. I hit something. "Ow!" It yelled. I spun around to see a girl. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Yeah. Really." She said while picking up her books. "I'm Alex." I told her. "Kaylyn." She told me. I nodded. "Alex! Come on!" I heard Paul yell. _Thank God. I'm saved!_"Paul?" She asked. I shrugged and walked over to him. "What were you doing?" He asked me. "I met a girl named Kaylyn. Why?" I asked. "That's Kim's friend. Jared's imprint." He told me. "Okay. And?" I asked. "You really want to get mixed in with the imprints?" Paul asked. "Sure. Maybe they can give my pointers on how to get a huge wolf out of your house." I laughed. "Ha ha." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to Mr. Howard's." I told him while pushing past him."I'll come with." He told me. "No. No. No." I told him. "I kind of have to." He told me. I sighed. "Fine." I told him. He grabbed my good hand and pushed past all the other people. "Paul?" A voice asked. I spun around.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled. "I'm Moon." She told me. I laughed. "Moon? What? Were your parents hippies?" I asked laughing. **(AN: No offence to hippies! Just sayin'.) **She got a mean look on her face. "No. It's just when I was born it was at night. Well my parents looked out the window and saw a full moon in the night sky." She told me. I put my hand over my mouth. "So Paul who is this little I number?" Moon asked. "Alex." He said. "So Paul, who is the slutty chick?" I asked. She gasped. "Moon is-" He was cut off. "I'm his ex-slut." She laughed. I raised my eyebrows. I spun around to face Paul. "Really?" I asked. Moon tapped my shoulder. "Yes really. I hope you have fun being his new slut. It will only last about a month or two. Well...good luck." She said before spinning around on her heel and walking away. I looked up at Paul. "Your new slut huh? I should of know. Imprinting? Yeah right." I said before walking away. "Alex! it's not like that!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes not even bothering to turn around.

I sat in the back. Everyone looked at me. Paul came in right behind me. I glared at him. He looked down, but sat by me anyways. "Don't you know that when someone glares at you, you don't sit by them!" I whisper yelled. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and turned my head. After class I jumped out of my seat and almost ran out the door. I ran into Seth. "OW!" I yelled. "Oh. Sorry." He said. I got up off the floor. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing. Why?" He asked. "You seem distant. Well I have to go. Do you know where room 21 is?" I asked. "Why don't you asked Paul? Seth asked me. "Never mind. I have a map. Later." I said turning around. "Have fun with that." Seth said while walking away. I sighed. _Maybe I should have a jail break..._I glanced at the door. I shoved my map and schedule in my bag. I looked around to make sure no one that could beat me was around. I saw Paul walking off to class with Seth. Quil was walking my way though.

_Shit. _"Hey Alex. What are you doing?" He asked me. "Um...got lost." I said. "Oh. What are you looking for?" He asked me. "Room 21." I told him. "Oh. Well just follow Paul and Seth. I know it's in that direction." He told me. "Right." I said spinning on my heel. I walked forward until I saw the girl's bathroom. "S'cuse me." I said glancing at the door. "Oh." He got the picture. "Later." He told me. I pushed open the door making sure he was gone. I glanced at the front door again. I shrugged. _This should be easy. _Only a few people were in the hall now. I took in a deep breath and walked over to the door. I pushed it open and walked out. I expected a hand to land on my shoulder or something, but it didn't. _I guess I've made up my mind. Running. Just leave this all behind? Alex you can't. Well I can, but I shouldn't. Oh well! My family hates me, and Paul thinks I'm just some slut. _

I ran. All I could here was my feet hitting the ground. I glanced over my shoulder. My papers were on the ground. _I guess I didn't close it. _I dropped my bag. "Forget this shit." I muttered to myself. I passed Kattie's house, Jake's, Sam's and Paul's. I was on the highway now. I still ran. I stopped when I reached Forks. My phone vibrated. "Hello?" I asked. _Stupid! _"Where are you?" Kattie asked me. "School. Why?" I asked. "Really? Then why aren't you in class?" She asked. "I got lost." I told her. "I heard you asked Seth and Quil where room 21 is." She told me. _Shit!! _"I did. I was going to follow them until I had to go to the bathroom. By the time I got out they were gone." I told her. _Good excuse! _"I don't car if you are lost or not. Get to class!" Kattie told me. "Fine! Later!" I said hanging up. I wiped my forehead. I walked into a diner. "Hello." A woman said. I nodded. "Do you know where the high school is?" I asked. "Hon' it's a little late. School has already started, but it's down the road." She told me. "Thanks." I said leaving.

I ran all the way there. I saw Alice outside. "Why?" She asked me. "I can't. This. Is. To hard." I said out of breath. "Can't do what? Being imprinted on?" Alice asked. "Imprint. Ha. I'm not his imprint! I'm just another one of his sluts!" I yelled. "Alex. Look. He loves _you. _Give him a chance." She told me. "No! I could be seeing one of his sluts every two seconds and never know it!" I told her. "Alex! I don't care! I know you like him. You just never admit it. Give him a chance." She told me. I shook my head. "I can't. I...I...just can't." I told her. "You don't even have a good reason." She told me. "Alice please." I told her. "No! Alex! He loves you, but all you do is push him away! The on;y reason you do it is because you're afraid!" She yelled at me. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "Soon he won't even try. Take the chance now." She told me. She turned around. "I know you will. Don't run Alex. It's not a good idea." She told me. I glared at the back of her head.

I ran back. I found my bag and papers where I left them. I picked them up and stuck the papers in my bag. I ran back to the school. It was fourth when I got there. I pushed the doors open. I ran to the girl's bathroom. I pulled out a brush and brushed my hair. I got my favorite Lavender perfume. The only perfume I wear. I sprayed some. I walked out. Paul was standing there. "You ran didn't you." It wasn't a question. I nodded. "I knew it. I shouldn't of went to class." He muttered. I bit my lip. "Look. That lavender perfume won't cover the scent of the leech. Which one did you go see?" He asked me. "Alice." I told him. He was still stiff. "Why?" He asked me. "I was confused. Paul I...don't be mad." I told him not knowing what else to say. He didn't say anything. "Paul...am I really your imprint?" I asked. "Why would you think I was lieing to you?" He asked me. "I got-" He cut me off. "Jealous? Look me and Moon...we go way back, but that's over now. We tried and it didn't work out. I don't care about her. Only you." He told me.

"That's not it. I'm confused Paul." I told him. "About what?" He asked me. "This." I said waving my hands around. "What is this?" He asked. I sighed. "It's...I don't know what to do." I told him. "About what?" He asked me. "About me...liking...you." I whispered. I looked up at him. A smile spread across his face. He pulled me into a hug. I cried. _Why are you crying Alex? He loves you. Don't cry! It's stupid. _He pulled me even closer. "Paul I'm getting your shirt wet." I sobbed. "I don't care." He told me. I buried my head into his chest. The bell rang and people filled the hall. "Paul! What are you doing!" A girl's voice asked. "Hugging my imprint. That's what." He told the voice. "WHAT! She's your imprint! Her! That...ugh! Why?" She asked. "Moon...go." Paul said. He hugged me even tighter. "You said that proudly." I laughed. "Well everyone knows about us...as in werewolves. They have to. Unless people are just visiting, but imprints...everyone know about that." He told me. I looked up at him.

He smiled at me. I wiped the tears away. My face was probably still red and puffy. "Why were you crying?" He asked me. "I would tell you, but I don't even know myself." I laughed. "Come on." He said pulling my towards the door. "Where are we going?" I asked. He picked my up and carried me to his car. "Like the view?" He asked. "I'm sure you do." I told him. "Yes. Yes I do." He laughed. He put my up right in the passenger seat of his car. He got in on the other side.

**HA HA! What will happen next? Alex didn't run...shocking? Probably not. Well...what do you think? Alex told Paul she liked him! Dun Dun Duuunnnnn! Just kidding. Anyways...what will happen? I really don't know myself. Sorry for the wait. School. I have a deal. That green button down there that is clickable is cool huh. When I think green I think...trees, grass, reviews, nature...you know the normal. Did I forget to say reviews? Well here is my deal. Every time you(yes you) review I(yes me) will recycle one thing. One isn't much for mother earth, but if I get many reviews...so? Will you review for recycling? -A **


	8. Confused

**Well? What did you think? Review and Recycle!! Sorry, but I'm going on this 'Go Green' kick. I just had to spread it to Fan-fiction. So last chapter Alex told Paul she liked him. Wow. Okay. Reviews are always welcome. Remember that. Chapter Eight-**

I was sitting in his car. "We are here." He told me. "What am I looking at?" I asked. "See that cliff?" He asked me. I got out of the car. "Well...yeah. You're not going to push me off it right?" I asked. "No!" He yelled. "Just asking." I said. "Come here." He said grabbing my hand. He sat down at the edge. His legs hanging off the side. "I have to tell you something." I told him. "What? You do like me right?" He asked. "Yes. I'm just...afraid of...heights." I said looking at my hands. "Is that it? He asked. I nodded. "I won't let you fall. Promise." He told me. I sighed. "I'm not going to cuddle up to you just because you say that." I told him. He pouted. "We haven't even kissed yet! You still won't let me hold you! You have to give me something!" He told me. I put my hand on his leg. He intertwined his fingers with mine. "No you can't pull away." He ordered. I rolled my eyes. "We go cliff diving here." He told me. "Can I?" I asked. "No!" He yelled. "Why not? You just said you do!" I protested. "It's dangerous." He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I looked at the ocean. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked him. "I just wanted to show you this." He told me. I looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." I told him. I looked at my cast. "Why does Moon still want you?" I asked. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her." He offered. "No thanks, but really. Who names their child moon?" I asked. He shrugged. "Who names their kid Jessie, Trinity, and Alex?" He asked him a laugh. "Oh shut up!" I told him. He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "That's the girl I know and love." He laughed. I sighed. "Have your fun, but just wait when you want a kiss." I said with a smirk. "What?" He asked wide eyed. "You won't get one." I laughed. "Aw. Come on." He pouted. I shook my head 'no'. "Fine. If you ever want one you..will." He said. I glanced at my phone. "Crap!" I yelled. "What?" He asked. "School is almost over! We need to go." I told him. "Fine." He said sadly. "Come on! Pout in the car!" I said jumping in the passenger side.

We drove back to my house to be greeted by Jake and friends. I got out. "Thanks for the ride." I said trying to walk around Jake. "Not this time." He said pushing me back. "What?" I asked. "Don't give us that." Jared told me. "Harsh." I told them. "You ran. You didn't go to the bathroom." Quil said. "Running is my thing. Get used to it." I told them. "To a leech!" Embry yelled. "Vampire." Seth corrected. "I don't give a damn!" He yelled. "What I do is none of your business!" I yelled back. "You could of been killed." Jake pointed out. "If so then why did she send me back here? Huh? Tell me that!" I ordered. They looked confused. "She sent you back?" Jake asked.

"Yes! I just said that! So get your ass out of the way so I get get inside God dammit!" I yelled. I pushed around him. "You like that?" Quil asked. I pulled out my history book and threw it at his head. "Fuck you." I said flipping him off. I slammed the door behind me. "KATTIE!" I yelled. "What? How was school?" She asked me. "Fucked up." I told her. She pulled me into a hug. "It's okay. I heard you ran. Why did you come back?" She asked me. "Alice. If I never went to the high school I would still be running." I told her. I tried to get out of the hug, but she wouldn't let go. "Just because mom and dad don't care doesn't mean I don't dumb ass." She told me. I sighed. "Okay." I told her. She smiled at me. "Now that we are on the same page on that. I want to know about you and the dogs." She laughed. "The same. They have fleas...get me mad...hate 'em." I told her. "Sure." She said walking to the kitchen.

I took that to my advantage and ran up the stairs. I locked my door. "Damn." I muttered. I looked at my window. Still shut. Good. I glanced around my room. Nothing. I laid on my bed. "Why do I always make my life so complicated?" I asked myself. I sat up. I stared at my purple rug. "Why didn't I continue running?" I asked myself. _Was is because of what Alice told me? Or my heart? Or my head? Or common sense? WTF! I don't know anymore! _I sighed. "Fuck." I muttered. "If you insist, but I wasn't really in the mood." Paul laughed. I looked up. "How did you...never mind." I said. "Yeah. Get used to me showing up places." He told me. I nodded. "Kay." I said. "Kay? You must really be out of it." Paul said. I glanced at him. "I guess." I said. "What is wrong?" He asked me. "Why did I come back?" I asked. "Because you just knew it was the right thing I guess." Paul said. "I don't want an I guess! I want a real reason." I said.

"Well I'm not you so I don't know, so you're going to have to get that from yourself." He told me. _Unless..._"What if someone could tell me. Like a vampire maybe..." I said. "NO! Hell NO!" Paul yelled. "Just sayin', but...which one is the real problem." I said. Paul grabbed my chin and turned my face towards his. "I said no." He told me. "Yeah I got that the first ten times!" I told him. I pulled my face away. "Why not? I mean, come on. I'm fine now." I told him. "I see that, but I'm not risking it." He told me. "Why not? I can take care of myself! I'll wear gloves and a scarf and jackets!" I told him. "I don't care." Paul said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever. I ran today and no one stopped me. What makes you think you can stop me this time?" I asked him. "I won't let you out of my sight." He said.

I sighed. "You know what Paul? Sometimes you just get really annoying." I told him. "Thank you. It's my job." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "Have fun with that." I said. "I will." he told me , which earned him another eye roll. I got up. "Don't you have some other place to be?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm all yours." He smirked. I sighed. I glanced at my door knob. Unlocked. I just shook my head. I oped the door and walked down the stairs. Paul followed me. "You know sometimes I feel like you only come here for the food." I laughed as we reached the kitchen. He was already looking in the fridge. He looked up. I laughed because he had grapes and a banana in his mouth.

"OT rue. Co or ou." He said. "What?" I asked laughed. He swallowed the food and said, "Not true. I come for you." He told me. I just laughed. "I'm surprised my sister hasn't had to go to the store yet." I told him. He laughed. I sat at the table. Paul sat beside me with a plate full of food. "You know your food is really good. Do you have any chips?" He asked. "Oh go eat a deer or somethin'." I told him. He rolled his eyes and shoveled food into his mouth. I shook my head for a second. I twirled a strand of hair around my finger. "Wow. That was so girl." Paul said. "Huh?" I asked. "You were so girl then." He laughed. "Hm-mm. Maybe it's because I AM ONE!" I yelled, rolling my eyes. "I was just sayin'. You don't have too get all PMS-y on me." Paul said.

"Well then." I said. Kattie came in then. "Hey Paul. Eating our food I see." She laughed. He nodded. She sat on the counter. I didn't know adults did that. "Kattie, you need too talk some sense into this child over here." Paul told her. "Child?" I asked. "Yes, because you are being very childish." Paul told me. "About what?" Kattie asked him. "She wants too go to vampire land and get killed." Paul told her. "No! I just want some help!" I said. "Jessie Trinity White! Don't be so stupid! You have a great life ahead of you! Don't ruin it now!" Kattie yelled at me. "Great you got her thinking I want too kill myself now." I muttered too Paul. He smirked. "It's not like that. I meant she wants to go hangout with those freaks of nature. For some answers of some sort." Paul corrected. "Oh." Kattie laughed.

I sighed. "Alex, what do you want from them? What information can they even give you?" Kattie asked me. "Why turn the table on me? Paul was the one that messed up!" I said trying too change the subject. "Not going too work, but really Alex? Answer me." Kattie ordered. I looked at the floor. "I just want help." I mumbled. "What help can _they_ give you, that _I _can't?" Paul asked, yelling. "You can't help me know why I came back." I told him. "Well, they can't help you any more than I can." Paul told me. "Then who can? Huh? Who fucking can?" I asked. "Yourself." Kattie said. I spun around. "What?" I asked. "You can. Just listen too your heart. That's all. Mom used too tell me that every time I got confused, and I think it might help you right now." Kattie told me.

"I don't want anything from Mom." I told her. "Sometimes the only time you can get an answer is when you get advice from a mom." Kattie told me. "Like I care." I told her. "Just think about it." She said, jumping off the counter and leaving the room. "She is right. So don't go." Paul told me. "I wasn't going too. I just didn't know where else to go." I told him. He pulled me into a hug. "Ugh. Don't get all mushy on me." I ordered, it didn't help. He kissed the top of my head. "This can be a special moment if you just shut up." He laughed. "How can it be special if you just told me too shut up?" I asked. He laughed. "I don't know." He told me.

I tried too get out of the hug, but he wouldn't let go. "Dammit Paul! Let go!" I ordered, still didn't work. "Come on. Aren't you the person that ends a fight with a hug?" Paul asked me. "Hell no." I muttered. He laughed. I sighed. I tried too escape again, as always it didn't work. "I don't like fighting with you." He told me. "Maybe if you let me do what I want, we wouldn't fight." I told him. "I'm just watching out for you." He said. "Well, you aren't my parents. You don't need too stop me from everything I do. I've lived most of my life with out any of their help. Why do I need someone watching out for me now?" I asked. He shrugged. "It's better I guess." He said. "Maybe, but I don't like it." I told him. He let go just a bit, so he could look at me.

"Why not?" He asked. I shrugged. "I guess I like that I know I can take care of myself. How come this time I can't?" I asked. "Because I'm here too help you." Paul told me. I rolled my eyes. "I've never needed help before, and I don't need it now. The problem is me. I can't get help from other people. Even if they try." I told him. "Then I won't try." Paul told me. I smiled. "I will succeed." He said. My face fell. "You suck." I told him. He let go. "I just want what is best for you." He told me. "So do I! So let me handle this myself." I ordered. "No." He said. "Fine." I said walking out of the room. _I will handle this my way. He just doesn't have too know about it._

**Okay!! Review please!! I would love coments! I am running out of ideas! Writer's Block sucks! If you sent in ideas I would say they came from you. Promise!! Pinky promise!! I also still am thinking about this story in Paul's POV. I would love help!! You review, I recycle! Review and Recycle! R&R! Anyways, I would love your help! -Ava**


	9. Answers and swallowing pride

**I'm so sorry I have updated in...forever. So I'm going to try and get all my ideas out and make them into chapters. See I said chapters!! So you probably don't remember what happened last time. Alex wanted answers and Paul wouldn't let her go too the vampires and get them. He wanted too help her, but she doesn't want help. Paul was determined too help her, but Alex wasn't going too let that happen. Well that's the cliff notes version anyways.  
**  
I walked out of the kitchen. Paul won't help me. He can't help me. I can handle all on my own. '_If I can, then why don't I have answers?_' I hated being confused. It made me mad, which didn't help at all. '_Maybe I came back, because Alice said I should. I have a life here. I have people that love and care for me here. Maybe I'm going crazy and at the time I thought I want too spend my life here forever._' I sat on the couch. Kattie looked at me. "Have your answers yet?" She asked. "Yep. I'm going crazy and at the time I thought I wanted too spend my life here forever." I told her. "Alex, that's not an answer. I'm not going too yell at you for being stupid, because I know that you will just laugh it off. You just need to grow up, and when you do tell me." Kattie said.

Paul walked in the room just then. "Wow. I'd rather be yelled at, but she has a point." Paul said. I glanced at him. "Shut up. This is stupid." I said getting up. "See! Paul is right! Your acting like a child! You need too grow up! I get that sometimes people don't want help, but you've pushed people away your whole life! When are you going too let someone in? It better be soon because I'm tired of this shit." Kattie said. "You don't get. People say they know what your going through, but they don't! No one knows exactly what people go through! You say I'm acting like a child, but I say I'm acting like I should. You think I like the fact my parents left me? Well I don't. Do you think that I'm going too be fine after that? Well, I'm not. So just shut up and let me do my thing." I told them and walked up the stairs to my room.

I was running in here a lot lately. Kattie was pissing me off too no end. I glared at my wall. I saw the water bottle with the sticky note I needed too send to Megan. I'd have too send that soon. '_Is she going too pour the water on him? Because if she is, I don't think Dustin would want to date a girl that poured water on him. Well... I did push him into a pool and he still thought we were going out..._' I also needed too answer Jade if she sent me an email. If only she knew that my parents didn't leave to come and get me. They left so I could never find them. I sat on the edge of my bed.

'_I need answers. This isn't a joke. I ran because I thought Paul was using me. Why would I care so much too run though? Is it because i like him? Well...Alice did I say I like him. I just wouldn't admit it, but I told Paul I like him. Was it because Alice brought that too light, and I wanted too tell Paul? Maybe. It could of been the fact that Alice told me not too run. Maybe when she said, "It's not a good idea." she meant something bad was going too happen. So I came back because of that. Another maybe._'

I remember when Paul pulled me into a hug after I told him I liked him. He didn't care about Alice anymore. He cared about me, and only me. Then I cried into his shirt for no reason. Still, the moment was special. I found my answer. I fell backwards on my bed. Finding answers is hard. I was just glad it was over with. I heard a knock at my door. '_Of course. Right when I find my answer someone comes too talk to me. That's not weird at all._' "What?" I asked. "It's me, Seth." The voice said. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Just wanted too talk to you about something." He said. "If it has anything to do with me growing up you can leave." I told him.

"No! It's not that." He told me. "Then what is it?" I asked. "Can I come in?" He asked. The door wasn't locked, so I didn't see why he asked. Everyone else either came in through the window or busted my door down. (Which I was glad they fixed by the way) "Yeah." I told him. He opened the door and walked in. "Now, what do you want too talk about?" I asked him. "Imprints." Once the words left his mouth, I grabbed my lamp off my night stand and threw it at him. "GO TO HELL!" I screamed at him. Even though he moved out of the way it still hit his shoulder. I had bad aim when I wasn't looking.

"I didn't mean it like that." Seth said. "I don't care. Go to Hell." I told him. "Alex! I need your help!" He yelled at me. I sat up. "Help?" I asked. He nodded. I thought everyone was done with me and talking about help. "I need your help with imprinting." He told me. "How can I help with that?" I asked. "No. I imprinted." He told me. My eyes got wide. "With who?" I asked. Which really didn't matter because I didn't know anyone outside of the wolf circle, other than Kattie. "Kaylyn." He told me. Wait. I knew her! "So? Why do you need my help?" I asked. "I need you to get her used to the fact of imprinting and wolves before I tell her." He told me. "Why me?" I asked.

"You ran away, unlike Kim, when you got told all at once. I don't want her to. Can you please just help me?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh and sorry about throwing the lamp at you." I told him. "It's fine." He said as he shut the door when he left. '_No it's not. Now my lamp's broken._' "So you can give people help, but people can't help you?" Paul asked. He was standing in the doorway now. I thought Seth shut the door, but I could be going crazy. "Getting help and helping people are two different things." I told him. "Help is involved in both." He told me. I rolled my eyes. '_Why me and him? We don't get alone, we always argue, and were completely different! How can that be true love?_' "Just leave me alone. I don't see why Seth asked me anyways. He could of asked you instead. Then you would be too busy with that, to bug me." I told him.

"Not funny. Even if Seth asked me, I would of found time too be with you anyways." Paul said. "Well now that I'll be to busy helping Seth, I won't have too be with you all the time." I told him. "What happened too you liking me?" Paul asked. "Well if everyone would just leave me alone and shut the Hell up, maybe I could forget that fact that you agreed with my sister. Then I wouldn't be pissed at you, and then maybe we could talk about me liking you. But no one has left me alone and won't shut the Hell up. So I can't forget that fact that you agreed with my sister, and so I am pissed at you. So we can't talk about me liking you." I told him. I got up and walked over to the pile of lamp pieces.

"Your mad at me? Why the Hell should you be mad at me? What the fuck did I do? Everyone agrees with your sister! So maybe you should be pissed at everyone! Not just me! When your acting like this how the fuck can people leave you alone? God! I liked you better when you were pushing me away!" Paul yelled. I looked at the pieces, then up at him. "Oh really? THEN GET THE FUCK OUT! AND DON'T THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!" I screamed at him. He took one last look at me before slamming my door shut. I heard the front door slam shut also. I put my back up against the wall. I slid down it until I was sitting on the floor.

I brought my legs up close enough too me where I could put my head on them. I grabbed the biggest piece of the lamp that was left and threw it at the wall across from me. "I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE!" I screamed at really no one. I just hoped at least someone heard. '_Maybe this is what Alice was talking about. He would soon just give up. At least I wasn't in love with him. Why me and him?_' it was already bad enough that I was stuck here, but now everyone that I know will probably hate me. That's when the tears started rolling down my face. I put my head on my knees.

How can something so stupid make me cry? After all I've gone through in life, this is the one thing that makes me cry? I was done with this place, but I wasn't going too run. Alice knew what she was talking about. I lifted my head up and wiped the tears. My jeans were wet. I got up and made sure the window was locked. After, I shut the curtains. I knew there wasn't a chance of him coming back, but I wanted to show him that if he tried, I wasn't kidding. I was going too make my own friends at school. I was going too forget the wolves. Well, other than Seth, if he still wants my help.

I grabbed a towel out of my closet. I opened my door just enough too poke my head out. The coast was clear. I opened the rest of my door the shut it quietly. I walked down the hall to the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes were red. Luckily they weren't puffy. I turned on the water and waited for it too heat up. "She lives!" I heard a voice yell. They must of been talking about me. I got in the shower and washed my hair, etc. When I was done I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. No one was there. Which I didn't mind.

When I got to my room, I opened the door expecting Kattie too walk up the stairs, but she didn't. I shut my door behind me. I got dressed in my tank top and short shorts. I didn't think this was going too happen to me. Me of all people. I knew at one point my parents would be out of the picture, but I didn't think it would happen like this. I didn't they would send me away to La-Push and I would be sucked into a gang of werewolves. I also didn't think that I would be imprinted on by the guy I fight with most, then left in the dust.

I knew it was mostly my fault, but everyone wanted me too change, if Paul 'loved' me then why would he want me to change? Some love. I climbed under the covers of my bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe Jade is still up for that prison break. Why did my life have too become way to difficult for me to handle on my own? I can't tell Jade about the wolves, so even if I tried to get around that she wouldn't half the stuff I was talking about. '_Maybe...just maybe...I do need...NO!_'

I needed to swallow my pride, but I couldn't. I didn't know if they would laugh in my face, or be there for me. I knew one person that wouldn't laugh at me. If he was willing to ask me for help, he must of known that he just needed to be patient with me. I knew that I would need too talk to Seth. I swallowed my pride whole, and almost chocked on it as these words played in my mind: '_I need Seth's help._' How was I going too get his help without everyone knowing? That whole mind thing would give it away. I would just have too trust Seth.

'_Oh God. I'm going crazy. Help and trust in one day! This place is getting too me._' This was a big step for me. A big step. _'They did this_ _on purpose._' I guessed. They wanted to make me life suck so bad that I would need help from other people, but I going too add a twist. I'm not getting help from Paul. I'm getting help from Seth.


	10. Gym and Forming Plans

**Another chapter in the adventures of Alex. Well, Why Me and Him? So Alex finally needs help. She is just adding her own little twist. Here's Chapter 10! -A**

After admitting I need help from other people to myself, I fell asleep. I didn't even think about school the next day. Which sucked for me. When my alarm went off the next morning, I fell out of bed. "Crap! School!" I said frustrated. I jumped up off the floor and raced out of my room. I ran to the bathroom. I was glad I beat Kattie to it because I didn't bother turning my alarm off. I did normal morning stuff. Brushed my hair, did my make up. Stuff like that. When I was done I opened the door to a pissed Kattie.

"It's all yours." I muttered as I walked past her to the stairs. I went downstairs to the kitchen. I realized I haven't eaten in a long time. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and walked up back to my room. I picked out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Blue wasn't my best color, but I really didn't care then. I took a bite of my apple. I threw it in my trashcan then walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did a once over. I looked okay for a bad night sleep. I walked back into my room and grabbed my bag. I looked around the room to see if I forgot anything. I didn't. I shut my door and ran down the stairs. Kattie was sitting on the couch.

"If you skip school today I'll beat your ass." She warned. I rolled my eyes. I walked out the front door. Today was going to suck. How would I explain not being there for all of my classes, other than first? I started walking down the road. I passed Jake's house again. He just walked out the front door. He didn't say anything to me. '_I knew it. I'm guessing Seth's help isn't available anymore._' I just kept walking. I didn't see why now I cared if I was alone. I've been alone before. I made new friends. What's the difference now?

When I got to the school I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was glad no one even looked at me. '_Just get to Mr. Howard's class. It will all be over soon._' I didn't look down once, but I didn't hold my head up high. I was so happy when I saw Mr. Howard's class in sight, until I heard Paul. '_Don't look. Just keep walking. Remember: He's the one with the imprint._' I went to the back of the room like yesterday. I sat in the same desk. I grabbed my bag when Paul walked in. I knew it probably looked like I was avoiding looking at him (Which I kind of was) but I needed a notebook and pen. I pulled out my green notebook and green pen.

I looked up and noticed the only open seat was next to me. '_Oh great._' Paul had to sit by me. _'Maybe I should get here earlier..._' I wrote down some notes. Probably not even half of what I was supposed to write. I found where room 21 was. It was English. I had this class with Seth. There wasn't anytime at all to talk during class, so I really didn't know if Seth was avoiding me or not. I used a purple pen and notebook in this class. I got my stuff together when the bell rang and looked over at Seth.

I walked over to him. "Hey Seth." I muttered knowing he could hear me. He looked up. "Oh. Hey." '_Great..._' "I was just wondering if you still wanted my help on that one thing." I told him. He nodded. "Yeah. Sure, you know Paul is just mad. Nothing to freak about. He can let his temper get the best of him, but he still loves you." Seth started. I nodded. "Imprinting is well...it's where we become whatever our imprint wants or needs us to be. Protector, lover, friend or brother. We all just wish it was lover that they pick." Seth told me while we walked out of the class.

"So, your saying that I don't have to love him?" I asked. "Yeah, but everyone knows you like him. So just love him already and get it over with." Seth laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, about your help. What do you want me to do?" I asked. "We can talk about that later. I need to get to class." He told me before walking ahead of me. I looked at my class schedule. History. I saw that my class was just across the hall. '_That was easy. This day was going better than I thought it would._' I had that Kaylyn girl in this class. I wish I knew what Seth wanted me to do.

I sat by her for one: there was no other seat available. For two: If I became friends with her it would be easier to talk to her about Seth. And three: There were other seats, just next to creepy people. "Hey. I'm Kaylyn." She said before looking at me. "Yeah, I know. I'm Alex." I told her. She looked at me. "Oh! We bumped into each other yesterday! Wait, you weren't in this class yesterday." She said. I nodded. "Something came up." I told her. She nodded. "I cut the last class of the day. Don't worry. Everyone needs a break." She laughed.

I used an orange pen and notebook. Kaylyn looked at me. "Do you do that for every class?" She asked. "Yeah. I love pens, but I match them with a notebook because it matches, but it helps me know which class it's for." I told her. "That's smart." She said. That was pretty much our conversation the whole class period. We didn't really do much, like my first two classes. He just talked about what we would be learning. When the bell rang I put my pen and notebook in my bag and got up. "Hey, Alex?" Kaylyn asked.

I looked at her. "Yeah?" "Wanna hang out later?" She asked. "Like where?" I asked. "Oh I just wanted to talk to you about something." She told me. "Uh, sure." I told her. She smiled. "Okay. I'll get your number from someone." She said. The reminded me that no one here other than Kattie had my number. "Well, no one really has my number so I'll just give it to you." I told her. I found a spare piece of paper at the bottom of my bag. I wrote it down and handed it to her. "There. Well, I need to get to class. Later." I said as I walked out the door.

I went to gym class. '_Oh no._' My gym teacher had to be crazy. It was like she wanted to kill us all. Climbing rope on the second day? We didn't even have our gym clothes! "Okay girls. Go take your jackets off and put them in the locker room. Maybe if that smells good no one notice your bad smell after class." Our teacher smirked. '_Bad smell? She wishes. Just because I don't have gym clothes means I'm going to let my clothes for today stink. Hell no! Plus I didn't forget my lavender perfume._' A small smirk formed on my face.

It was funny watching our teacher (who by the way never told us her name) yell at the girls that didn't want to break a nail. I rolled my eyes at that. '_If you don't want to break a nail don't grab the rope with them._' "Alex Trinity?" The teacher asked. I stood up. "That's me." I told her. "Where's your last name?" She asked me. "I don't have one." I told her. She gave me confused look. "It's a long story okay, so just let me climb this rope." I told her. I could tell by me saying that to her that she wasn't going to like me.

"Fine. Ms. Trinity." She rolled her eyes like she thought that I thought I was better than everyone. '_This chick is crazy._' I grabbed the rope. I put one foot on the lowest knot while one foot was still on the ground. I took a deep breath. The gym doors opened with a very loud bang when they hit the wall. '_Oh no_!' Paul, Seth, Embry, Quill, Jared, and Jacob all walked in. I hid my fear. I put my other hand on the rope. "Alex! Hurry up!" My teacher screamed. "I've only been standing here for about fifty seconds!" I yelled back. "That's almost a minute!" She yelled at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

I put one hand higher. Then did the same with the other. Soon I had to put my leg that was on the floor on the rope. Not on the knot. The rope. I hoped I wouldn't get rope burn. I also hoped that the guys weren't watching me. I put the next hand higher, then the next. I was getting somewhere. The second knot was in hands reach now. I grabbed it. I had to use my legs anyways, if I just left them hanging there I would of fallen by now. I pulled myself up higher. This wasn't easy in jeans. Soon my foot was on the second knot. Three more knots to go.

'_Bell please ring. Please._' When I looked down, I had gotten far just not as far as I wished I was. I kept pulling myself up until I got to that third knot. Two more to go. '_Please let the bell ring. Please! If that's not going to happen let the guys be doing something that doesn't include watching me._' I was finally at that fourth knot. One more to go! I cheered in my head. When I got to the top I looked at my teacher. She was writing something down. "Amy James! Your next!" My teacher screamed. Climbing down was easier than climbing up. When I was finally down on the ground Amy grabbed the rope.

I walked into the locker room and grabbed my bag. I made sure everything was in there, that was supposed to be in there. I pulled out my lavender perfume. I sprayed some on my wrist and neck. I walked out of the locker room and sat in the bleachers with everyone else. I never did look to see if the guys were watching me. It was really boring watching most of the girls climb up the rope. I was super happy when the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and was about to walk out of the gym when Seth came up to me.

"Oh, Hey." I said when I saw him. "Hey." He said. "I have History with Kaylyn." I told him. "That's great!" He said. He almost sounded like the Frosted Flakes tiger. Except He says, "Their grrreat!". Well, their both animals. "Well, I have to find my next class. Later." I said while I walked out of the gym. I felt my phone vibrate. I couldn't look at it now. I still needed to find my class. When I was back in the main building I saw Kaylyn going towards the gym. "Hey Kaylyn!" I called. She looked at me. "Hey!" She said. "Do you know where the science classes are?" I asked. "The science hall. Duh." She laughed. "Where is the science hall?" I asked. "You go down this hall, then at the very end on your right." She told me.

"Thanks." I told her. I turned around and saw Seth. "Hey Kaylyn." He said. He was smiling. '_Aw, how cute._' I didn't know if she said anything because I was to far away by then. I hoped she did. It took my forever to get to the science hall. I hated being the only 'pale face' -as Kattie calls it- here. It made me stand out way to much. I had Biology this Semester. Which seemed pretty boring. I sat in the back of the classroom. As always. I pulled my phone out. Not where anyone could see though. It was from Kattie.

'_Did you skip? If you did, I'm keeping my promise. I'll beat your ass!_' I rolled my eyes. Kattie had the full keyboard so she wrote out the full word. I had the full keyboard and I didn't do that. I put my phone up. "Okay class. Lunch." My teacher, Mrs. Deeyn said. I wasn't really hungry, which surprised me. I only ate one bite of an apple. '_Oh Well._' I was glad we didn't have to sit with our class. That would be so third grade. I found Kaylyn and sat with her instead of the wolves. She was sitting with Amy James from my gym class and a few other people who I didn't bother to learn their names.

I didn't say much. I just laughed when other people did and said,"Yeah." every now and then. The conversation was pretty boring anyways. All about classes and school junk. I would have to change it if I didn't want to go insane. "Hey, Kaylyn?" I asked. "Yeah?" She asked. "Who do you think is cute here?" I asked her. "Oh. Well, that's easy. Them." She pointed at the wolve's table. "Other than the girls, but you get it." She said. I nodded. Helping Seth was going to be a piece of cake. I let them talk about guys they thought were cute while I tried to think of a plan.

**Okay, So that was Chapter Ten!! I'm so happy my story is coming together so well! Well, I think it is, and that's the only thing that matters right? Anyways, The Cliff Notes version of this chapter: Alex went to school. Yay! Chapter Ten is up! -A**


	11. Cleverbot

**My Uncrappy Crap: So it took forever for me to even think about writing a chapter. I can't believe I thought you guys didn't care! I started writing it despite myself. When I posted that AN and saw all those hits and views I knew I had to keep writing! So thanks a lot. Really. And I'm sure you don't want to waste your time reading this so here is my extra long, super important, awesomely amazing chapter! The long awaited chapter 11! Play list: Magic-B.O.B, U Smile-(by yes) Justin Bieber, Teenage Dream-Katy Perry, T-Shirt- Shontelle, Not Afraid Eminem, and Russian Roulette- Rihanna**

I sat there staring off into space thinking of a plan. Kaylyn was talking about the wolves, but mainly Seth. This would be so easy._ Seth likes her, and she likes him. Now all I have to do is-_

"Alex? Hello? Anybody there?" Kaylyn asked. I laughed. "No. I'm for real. You've been sitting there with this thinking look on your face for the past ten minutes." She told me. Some other girl said, "Yeah.".

"'Oh. Sorry, just thinking of something." I told them. Kaylyn's eyes lit up. I knew she wanted me to tell. "It's nothing really." I said hoping their eyes would get this bored look again. It didn't work though. Everyone's eyes were on me. Well everyone's at the table. Kaylyn shook her head.

"You can't fool us that easily. When I said thinking look. I meant thinking about a guy." She said. _Yeah you and a guy. Plus the only guy I would be thinking about other than Seth would be Paul. _"Nope. No guy's on my mind right now." I told them. Some girls turn their attention to something else.

"Really? Because I heard you and Paul were a thing." Amy 'Gym' James said. I hoped my eyes didn't get to big. But I was in such shock that I couldn't help, but scream, "WHAT!". Now everyone's eyes were on me. Even the wolves'. If I had something to drink, I'm sure I would of spit it out. 'Gym' nodded. "Yeah it's all over school." I got angry at this.

"We're not a thing. Okay? We can't stand each other." I told them. 'Gym' looked confused. So did Kaylyn.

"But everyone saw you guys in the hall. And told Moon to back off because you were his imprint." 'Gym' said. _I forgot about that...ugh. Moon. Dumb Bitch. _I shrugged. "Tough first day. He was helping me feel better." I said. Kaylyn raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You weren't even here for most of it!." She told me. That was true. I looked over to the wolves. Paul was looking at me, but looked away when he saw me look. "How do you go from hugging to hating each other?" Kaylyn asked._ When he agrees with your dumb sister that you need to grow up and change._ I shrugged. The lunch bell rang and I got up. I walked back to Mrs. Deeyn's class. I decided to use pink for this class. This school was weird and only had five class periods. I sat bored waiting for the bell to ring. Mrs. Deeyn was going on and on about nothing, luckily I was saved by the bell. I gathered my stuff and walked out the door. I saw Kaylyn in the hall. She smiled at me.

"Okay. I'll text you later. Have homework anyways." She said. I waved bye as she walked out the front door. I finally found my locker. _345...haha._ I opened it and shoved everything inside. I saw the wolves (thats what I've decided to call them now, oh and 'Gym' is Amy.) and slammed it shut. I turned towards the front door and started walking, but I stopped. I turned back around and the wolves were watching me.

"Seth. I've got a plan." He nodded. Everyone looked confused except Paul. I guess they haven't updated everyone else. I shrugged inside my head. _That's their problem. _I turned around and walked out the door. I guess I could call it a good day. Well, other than Paul ignoring me. I started walking down the long road home (AN: Sounds like a sentence from a sad love story.) when a car stopped in front of me. "Hey! Watch it!" I yelled. I walked to his window. He looked mad.

"Get in." He said. I was ready to say 'no' but I saw the look on his face. I walked around the front and climbed in despite myself. I buckled up, but he didn't start the car. "Paul, you can't just sit here in the middle of the road." I told him. He started the car only to pull over to the side. "Happy?" He asked. I started to undo the buckle. "Don't." He told me. "Just sit and listen to me okay." He said. I stopped trying to undo the buckle and turned towards him. "Look, why do we have to do this? You say you like then turn on me. I know I was wrong to say you needed to grow up-" I cut him off.

"Stop. I was acting like a little brat and I deserved it, but I was confused and you knew to realize-" He cut me off.

"That you were confused and didn't want help-"

"Only because I'm not used to people wanting to help me. I to-"

"Let go of that and except that I'm here for you." He ended. I smiled. "Yeah." I looked at him still smiling. He lend in closer to my face. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger. Then his lips met mine. It was different from any other kiss I've had. it was like fireworks were going off in my head. I pulled away. He looked confused. "I thought you-".

"I did...it's just...I don't know." I said. The fireworks were still going off in my head and I couldn't get my thoughts together. I smiled which made him smile. "Now run off and go tell your friends." I laughed. He started the car and drove me home. I got out and we walked to the door together. He grabbed my hand as we walked inside. Kattie was in the kitchen. I forgot she had cooking class on Tuesday and Thursday. Paul looked happy about that. We walked into the kitchen and Kattie looked up from the pot.

"Glad you two decided to make up." She said while stirring the pot. I smiled, I still needed to make up with Kattie. I decided against it. Paul was sitting at the table now. He shot up out of his chair and said "I forgot something." He said while leaving. Me eyes followed him until he was out of the room. It was silent in the kitchen to I went to the living room and turned on the TV. I flopped on the couch and started flipping through the channels. My wrist and arm were coming along great from the accident. Paul walked in with paint and a bunch of other stuff. I jumped up.

"No way!" I screamed. He smiled. I grabbed some stuff and headed up to my room. When Paul set the stuff down on the floor I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you." He nodded. We pushed everything to the middle of the room and covered it with a white cloth. We put those white suits on over are clothes. We set paint cans around the room. "Okay so what do you want to do?" Paul asked me.

"I don't know. I've never painted before." I told him. He laughed. He grabbed something from a bag. It was that Scotch Blue Label Duct Tape. "Oh my gosh! Can we put it on the walls to spell Alex? And paint over them with another color on one wall? Then take the paint off and paint Alex a different color?" I asked. Paul just laughed.

"Why not? It's your room." And with that we went to work. Paul put the tape on the wall because of my hand. We both grabbed paint brushes and dipped them into the blue paint. It was going to be hard to find the duct tape when we were done with this wall. We started on different sides of the wall. When we met in the middle I playfully pushed him out of my way. "So that's how it's going to be." He asked while sliding the brush down my face. I now had a blue streak from the top of my forehead to the bottom of my chin. I gripped the paint brush tighter while I painted his nose and mouth. I smiled and went back to work.

But that was before Paul painted the side of my face, also getting some of my hair. I turned towards him. I smacked the brush across his face knowing it wouldn't effect him other than the blue paint on his face. He laughed and painted the back of my paint suit, also my butt. It looked like I sat in blue paint. I painted an A on the front of his. I dipped my brush in the paint and continued to paint when Paul didn't do anything. I finished the wall looking happy. Paul was working on opening the can of red paint. We were going to paint each wall a different color. Blue, red, purple, green, and yellow. Yellow would be Alex because I thought yellow looked horrible alone.

Before we could start on the next wall Paul splattered my face with red paint. I wanted to get him back, but I needed to paint for my walls so I dipped my new brush into the bucket and painted a line on his forehead. I turned to the wall. He laughed and went to work. We finished this wall faster. We both smirked at each other when saw there was still some red paint left. We fought over the bucket.

"Let go." I said.  
"No." He said. "You let go.".  
"Fine." I let go while he pulled and the paint went flying in the air. It splattered us with red paint. The bucket landed with a bang. I burst out laughing. With the white suits and the red and blue paint we looked like The American Flag. Paul started laughing to. Kattie opened the door.

"What the Hell is going on here?" She asked. Which only made me laugh harder. At this point I was rolling on the floor laughing. Seth and Jacob were standing behind Kattie. _Oh my Gosh! Kaylyn!_ I ran over to my bed and lifted the white cloth. I grabbed my phone. I was about to sit before Paul put the cloth back down again. 3 New Messages. _Damn...  
_Kaylyn: Hey Alex it's me Kaylyn.  
Kaylyn:Wrong number?  
Kaylyn: Okay...I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
Alex: Sorry Kaylyn I was painting.

I sat my phone down and jumped up. Kattie still looked confused. "Again, what the Hell is going on here?" She asked. I looked at Paul. He was opening the next paint bucket and looked up at Kattie.

"We're painting." I told her.  
"I can see that."  
"Then why did you ask?" I saw the blue butt print on the cloth. I grabbed a new paint brush, ready to paint my wall purple. Paul was sitting on my floor now. "Because! It looks like your painting yourselves more than the walls!" She exclaimed. I looked at my hair and pants.

"We side tracked a little bit." I said. Kattie rolled her eyes. "You two look like the flag." She mumbled. And that's when Jacob and Seth burst out laughing. I dipped my brush into the paint and started working again. Paul did the same. This wall was the fastest because Kattie was watching us the whole time. We left the extra paint in the bucket. Kattie watched us until half the wall was painted green. We kept on painting in case Kattie came back, but when we were finished it was all out war. I think World War III happened in my room. It was really funny and kind of amazing how none of the paint we were throwing around didn't get on my walls.

When we were out of paint I dropped to the floor. "I like painting." I said. Paul laughed and sat down beside me. "Do you think we could get jobs as painters?" I asked. "Do you really think people would want us in their house with paint?" He asked me. I thought about this and when I didn't say anything he said,"Exactly.". I smiled. I rolled over onto my side and looked at Paul. "Think the blue paint is dry yet?" I asked.

"I don't know let's see." He said and got up. I really wanted to rip the tape off and paint again. He touched the wall and showed me his fingers. There was nothing on them. "Well first we need to find the tape..." Paul said. I jumped up. I knew it was in the middle somewhere. My bed would be on this wall so you could see Alex. I felt the edge of something. I just didn't know what letter it was. "Found something!" I said. Paul looked over. I started peeling. It was a straight line. It was either the L or E. I found another piece at the bottom. It was the L.

"So since we found one it should be pretty easy to find the others." Paul said. I nodded and moved to my left trying to find the A. Paul found the E and X really fast. "Did you put an A on here?" I asked. Paul nodded. I know he did I saw it before we started painting. But I couldn't find it. I frowned and Paul walked over to me. "Oh!" I said feeling the edge of something. I followed it. It was the line in the middle.

"See, I put it on there." Paul said. I laughed and kept peeling the rest of the A off. "So how do we paint the letters without painting the blue?" I asked. Paul grabbed the tape. "We paint over the blue." He said it like I was dumb. I rolled my eyes. He put the tape over the blue around Alex. The walls were coming along great. I grabbed two new paint brushes and opened the next paint can. Paul grabbed one from me when he was done.

"You know I've been working so hard for you today I think i deserve a-" I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was talking about on the-" I cut him off. "You get what you get and you don't throw a fit." I told him. I dipped my brush in the paint and walked over to the wall. I started painting, I looked over at Paul. "You hungry or something?" I asked. I turned back to the wall and kept painting. I heard my phone buzz. I walked over to my bed to see it was Kattie.

"Hey?" I asked confused.

"I'm at the store. What do you want? And if Paul's still there ask him to." She said. "Paul what food do you want?" I asked him. He thought about this.

"Chips, hot dogs, hamburgers, well...really anything." He said. I nodded. "He said everything and you know what I like." I told her hanging up. I dropped my phone and walked over to the wall to finish. Paul started picking up the clothes and newspaper. I saw this huge trash bag in th corner. I guess Kattie left it. I set my brush down. "Want help?" I asked.

"No. You can finish painting. While I clean up." He said. I nodded and finished painting. By the time we finished cleaning up and washing brushes Kattie got home. We were still in our painting suits.

"You two need to shower. As in Paul go home and take one and Alex stay here and take one." Kattie said quickly. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Paul." I said before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Ew. Gross. PDA!" Kattie said. (AN: PDA means Personal Display of Affection.) "Bye." Paul said while leaving. "Bye." I said while glaring at Kattie.

"I'm guessing your room is done." Kattie said. I nodded and helped her put up the groceries. When she was done I ran up the stairs to take a shower. I needed to wash this paint out of my hair before it hardened enough to break off. I took a long shower scrubbing the paint off my hands, getting it out of my hair, and well just getting clean. When I got out I put my hair in a messy bun. I tighten the towel around me for no real reason as I was walking to my room. I opened the door and plopped on my bed. I felt to lazy to even get up and get dressed. _Ugh...I am _not _going to sleep __naked. Gross._ I sat up and dressed into my Pj's. I sat on my bed and pulled my laptop over to me. I had so many emails. It was insane.

_Um...Hello? You know that you can't just drop off the face of the Earth without a two weeks notice. Even my Mom gives a two week notice before she quits. Did something happen? I though La Shove was boring? *Gasp* Did it bored you to death? Because if it did I planned five different get aways. So I'm prepared for anything. You just tell me when to hop on over there. So I heard Megan and Dustin were a thing. Oh and I was also filled in about your parents. Sadness. *Rolls eyes* Not like you needed them anyways. Wait! That picture you sent me...of...Pete or something. That's it! You haven't talked to me because your all mixed up with Peter! Shame on you! You should of told me! *Gives stern look* Best friends remember? That should count for something. Ha! Beat that Petey! I'm her best friend. I rank higher than you! -Jade._

I couldn't control my laughter. Pete? Peter? Petey? _Jade, as I've said before it's La Push. Not La shove. Even if that is funny. Five different escape plans? Wow. You are prepared for anything. I bet they're color coated. Sorry I haven't wrote. This place is more fun than I've given it credit for. I've been mixed up with more than just PAUL. I've been helping Seth. I broke my wrist and got...in a fight...with some girl. While I had a broken wrist. I'm guessing you know how it turned out. And yes you are my best friend so right now you do rank higher than any guy. Even PAUL. -Alex._

I sent it and pushed my computer away. I climbed under the covers and pulled them to my chin even if I was just going to push them away in the middle of the night. I was so close to falling asleep when my phone buzzed. I decided to ignore it, but it kept buzzing. I rolled over to it and opened my phone. Seth: So what's you plan? _How did all these numbers get in my phone? _Kaylyn, Seth, and I'm sure there are others. I sighed. Should I answer or not is the true question. Me: I'll tell you later. I'm tired and I want to sleep. You should to. I didn't get a text back and passed out on my pillow.

I woke up the next morning without my alarm clock. I turned if off so I wouldn't have to hear the dumb beeping. I took my hair out the the even messier bun. I brushed all the tangles out and looked at my clothes. I yawned and left my room. I walked slowly down the stairs into the kitchen. I poured me a glass of milk and grabbed a pop tart. I sat at the table and stared at my food. I yawned again. I took a bite of my pop tart and grabbed my glass and left the kitchen. I went into the bathroom and splashed cold ass water on my face. And let me tell you when you're not a morning person like me, that does not cheer you up. I glared at my reflection in the mirror. I drank my milk and walked down to the kitchen dropped the glass in the sink grabbed my pop tart and went back to my room. I sat on my bed and look at my walls.

They turned out really well. Me and Paul deserved a pat on the back, for the painting the walls part. Not the painting us part. That paint was a bitch to get out of my hair. I walked back over to my clothes and decided on a navy blue tank top with my white shorts. I brushed my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my laptop. I heard Kattie in the bathroom. I sighed. It was to early for me to be up. I got on because I was bored and in the mood for something funny. Here's how the conversation went:

Me: Are you tired because I am  
Bot: I am not man and neither are you, Mr. Bot.  
Me: I know I'm not man, because I am woman.  
Bot: Give me more time, I want to talk to you.  
Me: Yes Master  
Bot: That wasn't really the tone I was looking for.  
Me: What were you looking for?  
Bot: An answer.

There it was Mr. Bot spelled it all out in those two little words. I exited out and pushed my computer away from me. _An answer..._I've been avoiding giving those lately. I didn't answer Seth last night. I wouldn't tell Kaylyn the truth. I couldn't even answer myself. I mean what was my answer for coming back here? I guess what Alice said. But then it really hit me. I didn't have to guess. I knew this was my answer. Paul was why I came back. I wasn't thinking it at the time but something else was. Something in the back of my mind had me hooked on coming back, but wasn't willing to give up why. Maybe my feet just hurt from running. (Like from the past and always leaving when it got tough not from running down the road.) I wasn't going to tell anyone. Not yet. It was my inner battle and that's where I'm keeping it. I slipped my socks and shoes on. I brushed my teeth and put on a little makeup. I wasn't like those girls that put on the fake faces. I smiled and got my stuff together.

I walked down to the kitchen and set my stuff on the table. I hadn't done that in forever. Kattie looked at me. She still looked sleepy. I smiled. "Morning." I said. She gave me a funny look. "Well?" I asked. She smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning and I think that person is Alex." Kattie said. I laughed. I guess I really was. It was funny, if was blah in the morning indifferent on the stairs and great in the kitchen. Maybe I'm being moody. I hope my great mood lasted all day not until out the door. "How's cooking?"' I asked. She shrugged. "My classes are odd. The teacher is very out there and weird, but she does know how too cook. I thinking I'm doing very well if I say so myself." She said. I laughed.

"Yourself being the key word." I laughed. No matter how good my mood was I still had to have comebacks. I grabbed my stuff and was about to leave. "Where are you going?" Kattie asked. "School." I said plainly. "I know that, but this early?" She asked. I shrugged and walked out the door. I was walking up the road and it was quiet. Leaving this early was lonely. Jake wasn't even outside yet. _He might be on a morning run..._ I found out what those meant when me and Paul were painting.

_**"So why are you guys obsessed with running?" I asked painting the wall red. He laughed. "Oh that." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah that." I said. He laughed again. I kept painting waiting for him to tell me. I turned towards him. "Well? You going to tell me or not." I asked. He got a serious look on his face. I turned back to the wall.**_

_**"We aren't obsessed with running. We called it morning runs because you couldn't know. We run the boarder and do patrol. We look out for vampires." He said. I cocked my head to the side. "Vampires. Like Alice." I said. He nodded. "Yeah.". I was confused.**_

_**"Wait, why watch the boarder for them?" I asked.  
"We have an agreement that they can't come on our land." He said. "Sounds unfair." I muttered. He laughed.  
"Unfair? Wait till the guys hear that one." He laughed. "Yes! Unfair. They can't come over here, but you can go over there. Unfair." I said. He snorted.**_

_**"Please. It's not unfair. If we couldn't leave La Push where would we go? What would we do?" He asked. I shrugged. I guess that part made sense. "But Alice and them are good right. So why watch the boarder for them?" I asked. He sighed, like he knew he should tell me, but didn't want to.**_

_**"Not all vampires are good like-" He paused, "-Alice and them.". I raised my eyebrows. "How so?" I asked. "Just so." He said.**_

_**"Why can't I know Paul?" I asked. "Because I don't want you to worry about nothing." When he said this he looked me right in the eyes and I shrugged it off. "Whatever you say Paul." And went back to painting. **_

Maybe he was on a morning run looking for nothing. Which meant something. I know they would probably do it no matter what, but the way he said it. But I was going to do as he said and worry about nothing. I just realized I had been standing in the middle of the road. I started walking back to school. It was only around the corner anyways.

I walked into the school and walked over to my locker. The number still cracked me up. I grabbed my notebooks and pens and walked off to first. I sat in the back. _Wait. Kaylyn hears about me and Paul hugging and I say I hate him and now were...what were we?_ I didn't have time to finish my thought because my teacher walked in. "Alex! You're early." Mr. Howard said. I guess I was. I was always one of the last ones in the class. I shrugged. I got out my green notebook and pen and set them on my desk. Mr. Howard was doing something, but I was just sitting there bored. A few people came in here and there. I got a text. I looked down at my phone. Paul. _Again. How did all these numbers get in my phone?_

Paul: Hey where are you? Kattie said you left for school already.  
Me: I did. I'm sitting in Mr. Howard's class right now.  
Paul: Why the hell did you leave so early?  
Me: I don't know. I was ready so I left.  
Paul: Jake even said he didn't see you walking to school like he normally does.  
Me: I guess I left really early. I didn't pay attention to the time.

I looked up as a few more people walked in. Paul: Yeah I guess not. I didn't reply just in case he was driving. A few minutes later Paul walked in. He sat by me. "Why didn't you text me back?" He asked.

"You could of been driving. It's not safe." I told him. He laughed at me. I gave him a look. If he ever texts while I'm in the car with him, I swear I will make him pull over and I will walk to where ever he was taking me. I clicked my pen on the desk. Mr. Howard was standing at the front of the room looking at us. I guess he was taking roll. He was pacing back and forth like he was thinking or about to give a huge lecture and didn't know where to start. He turned towards us.

"Class. I have something special for you today." He told us. I was always afraid when a teacher said that. Sometimes it was a quiz or something really boring. "We are going to talk about the Legends." He said. I was confused, because this was a math class. Apparently I wasn't the only one because some girl raised her hand and said,"But this is a math class.". Mr. Howard shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what I'm teaching as long as your learning something, right?" He asked us. Some people muttered 'yeahs' while others nodded. He started writing on the board. "So we all know they are true." He said smiling at Paul. He just shrugged. I let my mind wonder not really caring what Mr. Howard had to say. (AN: if you want to know about the Legends read Eclipse. It'll give you all the info.) _It was funny. The Legends were true. So Paul was a magical wolf. And with that came imprinting. Something that was supposed to be rare. But Paul imprinted on me. Which never would of happened if I hadn't moved from Wyoming. Wyoming to Washington. Maybe that's why it's rare._

I thought about how if I was in Wyoming Paul never would of imprinted. I thought about where Jake's imprint might be. Maybe his was in Europe, or in Canada. Hell, she could be two cities over, but he would never know. None of them would ever know. Maybe that's why they take it so seriously. Because they know that they could of never met their imprints. Paul could of never met me. I could still be in Wyoming still hung up on lame ass guys and doing stupid crap with Jade. It's sad because if they don't imprint they end up having to settle for someone else, but it's not just them it's the girls to...

The bell rang getting me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my stuff and stood up. Paul looked at me. "You spaced out. What were you thinking about?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing." I said and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room. Off to English. I put my purple notebook and pen on my desk. I sat by Seth today.

"You and Paul finally made up." He said. It wasn't a question. I nodded jotting down notes. "Heard you kissed." I rolled my eyes even though it was true. I knew Paul would tell. "I knew he'd tell you guys." I muttered. He laughed.

"Nope. He was reliving the moment over and over in his head. It was driving us all insane. Then he thought about you guys painting your room. So you finally found out about the morning runs." Seth said. I laughed. I wonder what it's like to know what other people are thinking... "Oh and he kept laughing at stuff you said or did." Seth mentioned. I nodded. I felt kind of weird. Paul would think about everything we did and every one else would know about it. I don't like the fact of Seth and Jacob and Jarred or anyone else knowing about what I said to Paul and was only meant for Paul.

But there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't just tell Paul stop thinking about me in wolf form. I got all my stuff together when the bell rang. Seth looked at me and I felt weird. Seth knew what happened in the car and in my room. He knows what the kiss was like. I'm sure Paul didn't miss any details when he was reliving it over and over _and over _in his head. I walked out of the room to history. I sat by Kaylyn. "Sorry I didn't text you back. I kept having to do stuff. When I finished one thing, another thing came up." Kaylyn said. Really I should be the one saying sorry to her. I was the one who totally forgot about her.

"No problem.". I realized there wasn't really much for me and Kaylyn to talk about. I mean the only reason I'm really talking to her is for Seth. History was the class we should of been talking about the Legends in. I got out my orange notebook and pen. I ripped out a sheet of paper and wrote _What do you think of Seth?_ and passed it to Kaylyn. She wrote something and gave it back.

Kaylyn: He's cute and I like him a lot. Why? Do you like him  
Me: Oh no no no. I like Paul. Long story about that. I was just wondering because you talk about him a lot.  
Kaylyn: Oh yeah I guess I do...but he's so nice to me. You hang out with him right? Could you find out if he likes me?  
Me: Oh yeah. Totally. I'll talk to him at lunch and I'm sure I can set something up.  
Kaylyn: Thanks. Now on to Paul. Is your relationship bi polar?

When I read that I had to keep myself from laughing. But she was right. We like each other one day and hate each other the next.

Me: Ha ha. No. It's just I was mad at him and then we made up. He was helping me paint my room yesterday.  
Kaylyn: Oh okay. But you two are complicated. So was he what you were thinking about yesterday?  
Me: Nope. As I said. That was nothing. I space out a lot.

Kaylyn nodded at me and kept the note. I wanted this class to end, but at the same time I didn't. Because if it did it was off to gym for me. I didn't want to see my crazy p.e teacher again. I wonder what she was going to make up do today. The bell rang and I sighed. I took my sweet time going to the gym. When I finally got the the teacher (Who's name I still don't know) was already barking orders at people. I rolled my eyes and sat by Gym. "Girls we are playing volleyball today." She told us. I wasn't to excited about that, seeing as I wasn't that good at volleyball. When it was my turn to serve I served underhanded. To my surprise it made it over the net.

I didn't really do anything during the 'game'. I sat down on the bleachers when our group was done. I set my stuff on my lap. Gym sat by me. "News around school is you and Paul are a thing now."' She said. I nodded. "Wow. You two need to make up your minds. Hate or love. Pick already." She laughed. I looked at her.

"Look Gym I get it we're complicated, but I don't see why everyone's worrying. It's our relationship." I said. I can't believe I let it slip. I called her Gym. She gave me a funny look.

"Jim? Who's Jim?" She asked. "Sorry. He's my uncle I've been arguing with and I was just thinking about him before you sat here." I told her. _Nice save..._ Gym nodded like she understood. And maybe she did. I didn't know, I didn't even call her Amy. When the bell rang I saw Paul. He smiled at me and I grabbed his hand. He walked me to Mrs. Deeyn's class. I set my stuff down and we went to lunch. I just grabbed a tray and sat with the wolves.

"Seth. Kaylyn likes you. A lot. So you two need to go and talk about that crap. It's up to you now." I told him he nodded. He does that a lot. But I was saying a lot, a lot. I didn't really eat much and gave the rest to Paul. All of them could eat five horses alone. I sat there not saying much, because it still felt weird with all the guys knowing. It was like when you're with one of them, you're kind of with all of them. When the lunch bell rang I said bye to Paul and walked to Mrs. Deeyn's class. I got out my pink stuff and sat there. We didn't do much because she said it was the first week of school and she didn't want to do that much. This class was boring, well maybe it wouldn't be when we started doing stuff in class and I wasn't just sitting here.

**...Well? Are you happy? Did you love it, hate it? I wanna know. I was writing this day and night. And sorry if there are typos. :D I'm sooo happy it's finally up. I can't wait for your feedback! :D :D :D :D! Sorry the ending was slow. But Alex and Paul had their first kiss! *gasp* it had to come sooner or later. But I threw in another conflict in there for ya! She feels weird with all the guys knowing about what she does with Paul. Will she tell Paul or will she let it eat her alive...? Find out in one the next chapters! :D :D :D :D -A**


	12. Paul's POV & Seeing Scars

**My Uncrappy Crap: Another Late Update...oh well. So, Alex and Paul had their first kiss. *smooch smooch* And Alex is fighting an inner battle with the fact that all the guys know what she does with Paul. What will Alex do? Do you trust that she will do the right thing, or will she go back to the old Alex and let it eat her alive? Find out! P.S thanks for the review! ~A**

Why Me and Him?

Chapter 12: Untitled. (For now)

I went back to class with the thought filling my mind. I could barely concentrate on what Mrs. Deeyn was saying. I grabbed my phone and look at my contacts. Everyone was in there. _How did that happen?_ But as usual I ignored it. I scrolled through and found Paul. I sent him a text saying I needed to talk to him. I had to tell him what was on my mind, I didn't want to get in another fight.

When the final bell rang I barely noticed. I took my time grabbing my stuff and walking out the door. I headed to my locker and smiled when I saw the number. I opened it and put my stuff inside. I sighed and shut it. Paul was right there. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. He took a step back. "Don't ever do that again! Are you trying to kill me? Are you a dumb ass? Jeez you would think that since we finally made up you would want to keep me around for awhile, but I guess I thought wrong. I'm not a cat Paul, I don't have nine lives." I said. He laughed.

"You said you wanted to talk. Whats up?" He asked me. I peered around him expecting the other wolves to be there, but they weren't. I looked at my feet. He lifted my chin up and made me look at him. "Alex? Whats wrong?" He asked looking worried. I took his hand and led him to his car and waited for him to unlock it. I climbed inside and buckled up. He started the car but didn't go anywhere. "Alex talk to me.".

I started messing with my fingers. "Why do you guys have to hear each others thought?" I asked him.

"Because if something happens we need to be able to warn everyone." He told me. "Yeah, but why can you hear all the other thoughts? Why can't it be like a walkie talkie and you can turn it on and off?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?".

"It's just...I don't like it." I told him.

"Don't like what? That we can hear each others thoughts when we're in wolf form?" He asked. I nodded. "It's just I don't like the fact that the other guys know when I kiss you or what I say to you. It's like if I'm dating you I'm dating all of them." I told him. But when he didn't say anything I instantly regretted it. I unbuckled my seatbelt and said, "Sorry, I shouldn't of said anything." and climbed out of the car.

"Alex, wait!" Paul said right before I shut the door. I looked at him.

"What Paul? I'm sorry, I shouldn't of told you." I said and shut the door. I heard him slam his door shut and he was beside me. "Alex there's nothing I can do about it." He told me.

"Exactly that's why I shouldn't of told you." I said. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. "Alex.". I turned to face him. "Get in my car. You're coming with me.". I gave him a funny look but got in anyways. He started the car but didn't say anything. He wasn't driving in the direction of the houses though. It was really cold out and I wished I brought my jacket. We didn't say anything the whole ride to where we were going. He stopped the car and got out. I climbed out of the car and instantly knew where we were. He was already sitting on the egde of the cliff. When I walked over there he pulled me down onto his lap.

"Alex...I'm sorry." He said. "I wish there was something I could do about it.". I just shook my head.

"It's just...if they know when I kiss you and what we talk about...what happens when we do more than that? I don't want the whole world to know."

"Maybe we should just end it." I said quietly.

"End what? The drama or us? Because let me tell you something Alex. There's a little thing called love. And you know what? I'm in love with you. Okay? So a few problems here and there don't bother me. If you don't want the guys to know about anything we do, then I'll try my hardest not to think about you, okay? But don't say that we need to end us. Because that's like telling me to shoot myself. I just got you, I'm not letting you go. So what if all this shit pops up. We can get through it, together. So, don't shut me out, okay? I love you and they're is nothing you can do about it." He said. I gave him a small smile while tears welled up in my eyes.

"Paul...that was sweet." I told him. "I like you a lot, okay? I may not love you yet, but I'm close. And if you can put up with my bull shit then I guess I can deal with drama here and there." I said. I knew it was nothing compared to what he told me, but he still held me close. After a few minutes of sitting there in silence my phone went off.

It kept saying "Rain rain go away, that's what all my haters say." over and over. Paul burst out laughing.

"No Hands?". I glared at him. "Shut up. It's my new favorite song. Wanna know what part of the song your ring tone is?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "Them niggas tippin' good girl, but I can make it flood 'cause I walk around with pockets that are bigger than my bus." I play it for him. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Alex, you're so stupid. I bet you could sing me the whole song." He said. I smiled."You shouldn't of said that!" I said as I pulled out my ipod and turned it all the way up. "Girl the way you movin' got me ina trance. DJ turn me up, ladies dis yo jam-" He kissed me before I could say anything. Just like the first time his lips were soft on mine. Also, just like the first time, it was better than any other kiss I've had. Just as he was deeping the kiss my phone went off.

"Rain rain go away, that's what all my haters say.". I pulled away and glared at my phone. It was Kaylyn. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

Kaylyn: Busy?  
Kaylyn: Wanna hang out?

I could lie and say I was busy...well it really wouldn't be a lie. I'm with Paul...so...  
But. She is like my only friend...  
I sighed and looked at Paul. "Well? Are you going to answer?". I looked at my phone again. _You'd never ignore Jade. Not even if you did have a boy friend._ I wish I could glare at that little voice in my head because it really deserves a punch right now. Why does it think that it can guilt trip me? Paul raised his eyebrows.

(First Time Ever!)  
Paul's Point Of View~~

I watched her as she made these funny faces. It took everything I had not to bust out laughing at her. She got this mad look then looked at me. I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to answer. "Well?" I asked. She looked to the side while her phone started blasting 'No Hands' again. "What does she want?" I asked. She looked at her phone.

"She wants to hangout." She said. I burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You! You're making all these faces like whatever you text back to her is super serious and all she asked is if you want to hangout!" I said while laughing. She pushed me lightly. Really lightly to me.

"Shut up. I just met the girl..." I gave her a look. "Did not. You've known her for a few days now and you've completely ignored her outside of school. She's gonna think that you don't like her. So, say yes. I'll drop you off." I told her. She looked up at me.

"But what if I don't like her or she doesn't like me. I mean my only best friend is Jade and I'm completely out of touch with her. People at my old school know me because I was 'bad'. Well...and some other reasons, but I'm not good at making friends." She told me.

"Which is why you need to hangout with her. Connect with her, get to know her. Let her know you. I'm sure she'll be your best friend in no time. I mean Seth imprinted on her. She has to be nice right? Give her a chance. A real one. So answer her and like I said before, I'll drop you off." I said. She nodded and I watched her fingers flit across her keypad. She smiled and got up. I raised my hands up.

"Help?". She started laughing. "You're joking right?" She asked me. When I didn't say anything she sighed and grabbed my hand. But no matter how hard she tried I was still sitting there. "Paaaaauuuuul, you're to heavy!" She whined. I laughed and got up.

"Okay, so where am I taking you?" I asked her but before she could answer her phone went off again. "Her house? But I don't know where she lives." She told me.

"Alex, LaPush is super small. I'm sure her house is just around the corner." I told her and we got in the car. I turned towards her. "So what are the other reasons people know you?" I asked.  
"Ugh. I knew I shouldn't of said anything." I muttered to herself. She looked me straight in the eye and said, "Do you really wanna know?".

"Wait. Is it because you were a whore or something?" I asked. "NO! You jackass! I wish I could punch you right now! Just drive! Go!" She ordered.  
_I guess I hit a nerve or something... _I shook my head. "Alex I'm sorry. But I'm not starting this car until you tell me the reason." I told her. She glared at me. "Fine." She said harshly. Then she turned all the way around with her back to the window and crossed her legs.

"People know me because...well..." I looked at her waiting for her to continue. "They know me because this one teacher. She hated me. For what reason, I have no idea. But they really know me because one day we, as in Me and Jade, were in her class and we were talking about our project. We were across from each other with a table in between us. We were standing. And I'm giving you all these details because they'll probably help you understand what happens next." She said. I nodded and she continued.

"So there we were standing at the table when some guy I don't even know walked up to me. He said, "Alex." and I said, "Yeah?" and turned my head and right as I did-" I cut her off. "He kiss you?" I guessed. She laughed. "If only. No he didn't kiss me. He punched me. In the face. It all happened so fast. I mean when someone hits me my first reaction is to hit them back. Plus, I wasn't going to let this asshole get away with hitting me in the face. Well anyways, so he hits me and I punch him in the nose and right after I did...what's his name pulled me back and all these guys started beating the guy up. But I did get to see his bloody nose first." She said with a smile.

"But they don't just know me for that. My teacher, the one that hated me, said "Alex! How dare you hurt that poor boy!" and sent me to the office. Well our school has cameras in the halls, classrooms, etc. Well the principal played the tape back and you could see right as the guy hit me the teacher looked up and saw, but she blamed me. The guy got in trouble, but yeah. That's why everyone knows me. The girl that got punched in the face by a dude." She said. I was pissed. Who the hell hits a girl in the face. I guess she saw how mad I was and said, "I shouldn't of told you. It's not that big of a deal. It happened awhile back." She told me. I shook my head. It didn't matter.

I looked at her and noticed this skinny short scar on her cheek bone, just below her eye. "Is that where he punched you?" I asked pointing at it. She nodded. "I don't even know how I got cut, he didn't have anything on his hands." She told me while running her finger across it. "Thanks for telling me." I said and started the car. She nodded and turned back around.

**My Uncrappy Crap: So, Shocked? Shocked that Alex actually told her problem or shocked Alex got hit in the face by a guy? Or are you shocked they kissed on a cliff? Yes, to answer your questions it is the same cliff as last time if you didn't get that already. Well? What did you think? Reviews please! If you review I'll love you forever! :) Oh. P.S I don't own the song No Hands by Waka Flaka Flame. But I really like it anyways haha! So what's in store for the next chapter? Honestly, I have no idea. Well, I do, but I just can't tell you. Shh. It's a secret. ~A**


	13. Who's Jessica?

**My Uncrappy Crap: So? Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Shocking? What did you think of my last chapter? Well, I'll give you a pointless recap. So, Alex confessed her problem to Paul and they kissed again. Plus, Alex opened up about her tough school life. What will happen in this chapter? Wait and see. ~A**

I looked at all the houses. "Maybe I should just ask her. We've been driving around in circles for almost an hour." I told Paul.

"No! I'm going to figure this out, okay." He snapped. I rolled my eyes. He was just like any other guy. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Kaylyn anyways. Me: Hey where do you live?

Kaylyn: Is that why your so late? Ha! 458. The red house.

"Hey Paul, maybe we should try the red house." I offered. Paul glared at me. "I said I didn't need help.".

"So? You're the one who wanted me to hangout with her so bad. I'm so sorry that I want to see her before Midnight." I snapped back. He sighed and muttered something. He turned into her driveway and said sorry. "It's okay. I'm sorry to." I said. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Call me when you want me to pick you up, okay?" I nodded and climbed out of his car. I waved at him until he pulled out of the driveway. I looked at the outside of the house. It was so small and cute. I rang the doorbell to be greeted by Kaylyn. "Hey! I thought you would never show up." She laughed. I smiled. "Well don't just stand there collecting dust, come in!". I laughed at her funny saying and followed her inside. I was right. Her house was just as cute on this inside as it was on the outside. I followed her into her room. It was pretty big.

It had sky blue walls with thousands of posters covering them. On one wall she had a bulletin board with a bunch of jewelry hanging on it. "What's that?" I asked her. She turned towards it. "Oh! I'm really organized and I won't have to search through a box or something. It's just right there. You should see my closet." She laughed. I smiled and walked over to it. It was pretty organized. I walked over to her bed.

"Is it okay if I sit on it?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded. I plopped down on her bed. "I make my bed but it gets messy through out the day." She told me. I smiled. "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Girl stuff. Talking, flipping through magazines, you know. That stuff because you're always with guys. You need girl time." She told me. I laughed. "Okay which first?" I asked her. "Talking. Duh.".

"So what's with you and Paul?" She asked me. I sighed.

"It's complicated.".

"Complicated? How?" She asked.

"Complicated because we haven't talked about being boyfriend/girlfriend but we kiss and stuff. But we argue a lot. Plus, there's a lot of drama." I told her. "Well do you want to go out with him? I mean you could work out all that drama if you went on a date. Have you gone on a date?" She asked me. I shook my head no.

"Go on one. Saturday! I can't believe you haven't gone on a date! How did you even know that you liked him like that, I mean half the time you just seemed annoyed by him. This is crazy. You have to go on a date. No wonder you two aren't boyfriend/girlfriend. Theres a secret rule: You aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend unless you go on a date. That is for everyone. I don't care if you kiss all the time or you even say you're his girlfriend, you never really will be unless you go on a date." She said.

"There are secret rules?" I asked. She laughed. "Uh yeah. It's like being best friends. I don't care if you call yourselves best friends, you're not really if you haven't even shared a secret." She told me. "This is crazy...secret rules." I said to myself. Kaylyn laughed again.

"Are there anymore?" I asked. She nodded. "Every guy always waits three days before calling back. So don't worry unless if more than three days. Guys also take girls where everyone knows their name." She told me. "That's...interesting, but if Paul really wanted to go on a date with me wouldn't he have already asked?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You just said you two have been arguing and it's a complicated relationship, maybe he's waiting for you to tell him "Hey it's okay, we can date." or whatever." She told me. I frowned.

"I'm not good at sharing feelings or showing emotions like that. I'm like a guy when it comes to that." I told her. She laughed.

"Puh-lease. You're probably just not used to it. It takes a little while to open up, for anyone. But what's something you like? Music, Poetry, Writing, etc."

"I like music. I love listening to it." I told her. She smiled. "Find a song that like sounds like how you feel. Do you love him? Do you like him? And so forth, but you have to like the song because if you don't, there's no point and burning it onto a CD and giving it to him." She told me. I nodded and smiled.

"That is such a good idea! Thank you so much Kaylyn!" I said hugging her. She laughed and hugged me back. "Alright, so what's the deal with Seth?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I like him and I think he likes me, but I don't know." She said. I nodded. "Ask him, and I'm pretty sure you'll be happy with his answer." I told her. She smiled.

"You've been talking to him haven't you." I wasn't a question, it was a statement. I smiled. "Maybe." I said in a sing-song voice. She laughed.

"So does that mean he likes me?" She asked.

"For someone who's so good with guys and dating, you sure are...how do I put this...dumb." I said. She gasped then laughed. "I'll take that as a yes.".

"Now time for flipping through magazines." She said while handing me the latest edition of Seventeen magazine. We sat there in silence with only the occasional sound of a page turning. She show me a picture of an outfit. "That's cute. I want it.". I smiled. '_Wow. Girl stuff is boring..._' I thought. I pulled out my phone and saw it was ten.

"Kaylyn. I gotta go, Kattie going to be so pissed." I said standing up.

"Bye Alex.". "Bye." I said. I walked outside and stood there for a second. _'This town is small. I bet my house is just around the corner.'_ I thought. I started walking towards the end of the street. When I got there I didn't know which way to turn. "God dammit!" I yelled. "Okay...the cliff is that way and that's near the school which is almost a straight shot to my house. So...I guess I'm going that way." I said turning right. It was really quiet to I pulled out my phone and started playing music. I picked a random song.

What the Hell by that one girl started playing. "Your on your knees, begging please, stay with me! But honestly I need to be a little crazy. All My life I've been good but now, I'm thinkin' what the hell?" I started to see the cliff in the distance. "Wait! The cliff is no where near the fucking school! God dammit! Well, hell. I guess I can call Paul." I said to myself. I went to my contacts and called him.

"Hey, need me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not at her house." I said.

"Why?"

"Well I thought I could walk myself home so I went to the cliff thinking it was by the school, but it's not." I told him.

"Well, duh. Everyone could of told you that. It's really far away from everything. I'm surprise you walked there." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm not really there, but I can kind of see it in the distance." I told him. He laughed again. "I'm not my way.".

"Bye!" I said before hanging up. "Man...I wish I had my iPod.". I started kicking rocks when I saw headlights in the distance. I stopped and waited. He stopped by me and I climbed in. "Why'd you hangup on me?" He asked. "I don't like people using their phones while driving." I told him.

"You know what? It's really cold here. I need to go coat shopping." I said randomly. He gave me a weird look. "Yeah and I need to do my homework." He said.

"What?" I asked. "Oh. Sorry. I thought we were stating the obvious." He said. "Oh shut up. Just get me home." I said. He parked in my driveway a few seconds later. "Well bye. Thanks for the ride." I said. He nodded before I shut the door. I walked inside my house. You know in those movies where the kid sneaks in and the light turns on with the parents standing there all angry and junk? Yeah, that just happened to me. Except instead of my parents it was Kattie. Her arms were crossed and she was giving me a stern look.

"Where were you young lady? Huh? Can you answer that? Why weren't you here when your Grandma called? Why? WHY? I had to talk to her forever! Ugh! Alex. I hate you right now. Just go to your room and when Grandma gets here tomorrow you're spending at least an hour with her!" She said. I gave her a weird look.

"That's it? That's my punishment? No 'You're grounded for a month!' or 'I'm sending you to military school!' or 'Why do you do this to us? We hate to punish you, but we have to because we love you.'? Nothing? Just go to your room? Huh. Changing it up. Nice." I said. I turned around and walked up to my room. I sat on my bed and kicked my shoes off. '_How nice of Kattie for changing it up._' I thought. I mean I'm just so used to my parents doing the same thing every Saturday night.

'_Huh. They do have dedication though. Staying up every Saturday to 1:00 AM or later._' I thought. I shrugged. Oh well. I slipped under my covers and right before I fell asleep my eyes shot open. "Grandma? One hour? KATTIE!". I heard her laughing in the distance. "SCREW YOU!" I said before crossing my arms and falling asleep.

I woke up the next day and rubbed my eyes. "Yay. Saturday." I said. I stretched and yawned. I put on some comfy, but cute, sweats and walked out of my room. Paul, Jared and Seth were sitting on my couch. I heard Kattie in the kitchen. I scratched my head look down at them from the balcony. "Aw. Man. You could of givin' me some warning. I would of at least brushed my hair." I said before walking over to the stairs. I yawned then walked down them. I plopped down beside Paul. He fingered a piece of my hair then smiled.

"You look adorable when you just wake up." He said. I rolled my eyes then pushed him lightly.

"Paul, it's early. And from what I hear Kattie food isn't that good and I don't feel like barfing twice." Jared said. Seth laughed while Kattie stepped out of the kitchen. "Jared, I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect. My food is not that bad! Ugh!" She said before stomping back into the kitchen. I burst out laughing then slapped my hand over my mouth. My eyes widened and I ran upstairs. I brushed my teeth real quick the plopped down by Paul again and smiled.

"KATTIE! QUESTION!" I yelled. She walked back out again. "WHAT!" She yelled back. "Why are you cooking?" I asked. She laughed then sat on the arm of the couch by Seth.

"I'm hoping Grandma will get food poisoning and have to leave." She said with an evil smile. I smiled but then I frowned.

"Wait. Another question.". "Okay. Shoot.".

"Why are they here if Grandma is coming? SHE'S HORRIBLE AND I DON'T NEED HER SCARING AWAY MY ONLY FRIENDS!" I yelled at her. I stood up to be eye to eye with me. "I wanted them to be here so we didn't kill each other." She said. I glared at her.

"You couldn't have one of _YOUR _friends do it?" I asked. The doorbell rang and my head snapped in the direction of the door. "She's here" Kattie said in a sing-song voice. I glared at her and answered the door. The blond haired lady before me tisked but held her arms out towards me. "Jessica darling give your Grandma a hug." She said. I heard people stand up.

"Jessica? Who's Jessica?" Paul asked. My Grandma practically shoved me into the wall and looked at the boys in my living room. "Nice to see you to Grandma." I said sarcastically to myself before shutting the door. My Grandma smiled at Paul. "Jessica is my granddaughter. The girl who is lazily standing in the doorway." I glared at her back. Paul looked confused.

"Her name is Alex. Do you have the wrong house? You don't really look like a grandma anyways. Your blond." He said. Kattie raised her eyebrows. My Grandma fluffed her hair. "I got a good dye job, huh." She said with a smile. I rolled my eyes again. "Now why are these three handsome boys in my granddaughter's house?" She asked looking at Kattie. I walked over to Paul and held in hand.

"This is Paul. He's my boyfriend." I said with a smile. Her eyes widened. "WHAT! I thought he one of these would be Kattie's boyfriend. He looks like he kidnapped you!" She said. Paul looked at me then whispered, "She doesn't know, does she?". I didn't want to say anything. Grandma shook her head.

"Your parents sent you here to get away from boys and bad influences and here you are with a boyfriend. I bet they'll be very upset to hear about this." She said giving me a disapproving look. I stepped forward and grabbed the collar of her shirt and started shaking her. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU HAG! IF YOU TELL MY PARENTS ANY OF THIS I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" I screamed. I felt Kattie trying to pull me away from her.

"ALEX! CALM DOWN!" She yelled. I felt big arms wrap around me and pull me away and set me down behind him. I kept looking over his shoulder. My Grandma was smoothing her shirt. She looked over to Kattie. "Who is this Alex everyone keeps talking about?" She asked. Seth pointed at me. "Oh no. That's Jessica." She said with a smile. I stepped out from behind Paul and he put an arm out in front of me.

"How many times do I have to tell you. My name has never been Jessica. It's always been Jessie! Jessie is on my birth certificate! Okay? And besides it doesn't matter I changed my name to Alex anyways." I said. She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Oh I've always loved the name Alexandria." She said. Paul gave me a sympathetic look. "No. Not Alexandria, just Alex." I told her. She gave me a disapproving look. "Alex is a boy name. Just like Jessie. You are a young lady. And young ladies need lovely names." She said.

"But Alexandria doesn't suit Alex at all. Plus, I love her name." Paul said. I smiled at him. "Lookie here, Paul. I've been raising Kaitlyn and Jessica their whole lives and look how great th- Kaitlyn turned out." She said ending with a half smile. I charged at her again grabbing her hair. "You crazy old lady!" I yelled. She smacked me in the face. It seemed like someone paused a movie and I saw everyone's faces. They all looked shocked and then the movie started to play again and I punched her. She staggered backwards.

"Alex!" Jared said. Grandma gave me a look. "Oh you little bitch. You've lost some power to your punch." She said. "Alex's grandma!" He said in shock. I saw Seth lean towards Kattie. "Do they do this often?" He asked. She nodded. "If it's not her it's, well her.". "Your grandma seems so lady like then she gets in fights with Alex." Jared said in the background. Paul laughed.

I was glaring at her while they were having a conversation behind us. I pushed her. "Grandma, my name is Alex. Not Alexandria. Paul is my boyfriend. And He did not kidnap me. My parents did not send me here to get me away from bad influences. They sent me here because they don't care. Plus, you have never raised me. I raised myself. Also, we as in me and Kattie don't need you to check up on us. Wanna know why? Because we're doing great on our own. I haven't gotten into any trouble since I got here. So you can fly back to Wyoming and leave us alone. Buh bye Grandma." I said. I thought everyone would still be talking behind us and ignore what I just said, but it didn't take me long to realize it was silent.

Grandma stuck her nose up. "Well Jessica. I don't know what to say. Well other than, you're a dumb bitch you needs to grow up. Oh and while you're at it shut the fuck up! You have no right to talk to me like that! Crazy bitch." She muttered the last part while walking into our kitchen. No one said anything.

"Grandma. I. Said. Leave. SO GET OUT!" I yelled. She came back from around the corner with a disgusted look on her face. "Well it's not like I'm missing anything anyways." Then she just walked out the door. I turned around and sat on the couch. They boys just gaped at me. I shrugged. "What?". Kattie sighed and sat beside me.

"Well Paul just think, soon that's going to be your family." She laughed. I punched her in the arm. He gave a tiny tired laugh. "And I thought this one was a lot to handle." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I see where you got your attitude from." He laughed. I scowled.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll get forehead wrinkles." Seth said randomly. That's when we all burst out laughing.

* * *

**What a good way to end a chapter. All happy. We don't want forehead wrinkles! So, what do you think of their Grandma? I've been planning her character for awhile now and I want to know what you think. Yes, she is meant to be crazy and stuff. I got the blond hair idea from my Grandma. She dyes her hair blond all the time. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Stupid? Eh. I don't want to hear that.(: Well hear is a sneak peak for the next chapter.**

_"Almost Love by Jessica Jarrell?" Paul said. I gave a small smile. "I'm not good with feelings, and that about sums it up." I said. He laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well we've come a long way from when we first met. You were some crazy always cussing girl who just wouldn't like me and I was some guy who looked like a freaky stalker. I can never forget the look on your face. 'Rapist wolves!' Ha! Oh that was classic." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes, but with a smile on my face._

_"Yeah and just think, we'll be going an even longer way." I said._

**Okay so that's my sneak peak. Hope you can't wait!(: -A**_  
_


	14. Almost Love

**Hey! Did you like my last chapter? I hoped you would! Well on with the story.**

We were all hanging out in the living room after my Grandma left. Paul was messing with my hand while I was listening to Seth go on about Kaylyn. I tuned him out and turned to Paul. "So, can I call you Jessica?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Hell to the no.". He smiled. "Okay what about Alexandria?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "And that why you aren't not going to meet the rest of my family." I told him. He laughed.

"Yeah she was pretty crazy." He said. Kattie popped up out of nowhere and said, "Yeah. She's not just crazy she's insane." She said. Paul nodded.

"So you take after her." He said. I gave him a look. "I do not! Why would I take after a horrible old lady?" I asked.

"Uh, um...you wouldn't. Because you're amazing and she's not." He said. I smiled and turn my head away to hide my blush. He intertwined my fingers with his. Seth stood up.

"Sorry, Jared and I have girls to go meet. Oh and thanks for that Alex." He said. I nodded at him and watched as they walked out the door. Kattie stood there awkwardly. "Well, I'm pretty sure that I have a friend that I need to catch up with." She said while grabbing her car keys. Before she walked out the door she yelled, "No sex!". I glared at the door. Paul turned towards me.

"We have the whole house to ourselves." He said waggling his eyebrows. I smiled but shook my head. He pouted them lowered his head towards mine. Then he captured my lips with his. After what seemed like hours of kissing I pulled away so I could breathe.

"Sorry, I'm not a magical creature that can hold my breath for hours." I said when he got a sad look on his face. He kissed me twice then said, "We can't hold our breath forever either. That's vampires. Being able to hold your breath forever is creepy, so you should stay away from them." He said then pulled my head to his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm surprised you don't have your computer or camera with you. Because last time I checked you were obsessed with emailing." He said. I gave him a confused look. "Oh! Jade! Yeah, it's only been a few days. Since, you know, I've emailed her." I said.

"Will I ever get to meet her?" He asked. I looked up at him. "Meet her? Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "She seems...interesting." He said. I laughed.

"But seriously, why do you want to meet her?" I asked. "Well, you've met all my friends. I would like to meet your one." He said. I scoffed. "I have two friends thank you very much." I told him. He sighed. "Didn't one of them move?" He questioned.

"How'd you know that?" I asked. "Didn't you tell me when we were painting?" He asked. I tried to remember but I couldn't. I guess I did. I shrugged. "So why can't I meet them?" He asked. I looked at my hands.

"I don't want you to see that side of me. It was always the three of us. Alex, Val and Jade. The troublemakers. I had the attitude, Val had the guys while Jade planned all our crimes. Well, I guess that's what you could call them." I said. "And well, them coming here could totally ruin all my progress. So until I'm more stable I think that meeting will have to wait." I said. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I just told you I'm a criminal! Aren't you disgusted with me?" I asked. He shook his head. "I knew you came with baggage. Don't get mad, but Kattie told me a few stories. I'm just happy you actually told me." He said. I laughed. "I'd trust you. I know that I could tell you biggest secret and you wouldn't tell a soul. I also know that if I told you that when I wasn't doing stupid shit with Jade and Val I played tetris on my laptop." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?". I nodded. "And if you tell anyone I'll throw another bat at your head." I told him. "Hey I thought you trusted me!" He exclaimed. "I do! I just have to take my precautions." I told him. He smiled and nodded then wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Alex." He said.

I rested my head back on his chest. "I like you too, Paul." I told him. "I know you do. I know." He said softly. I must of fell asleep because I woke up with a hard pillow. Which was Paul's amazingly hot chest. I looked up at him. "You're so cute when you sleep." He said to me. I blushed.

"Thanks, I guess." I said. "Is Kattie back yet?" I asked him. He shook his head the grabbed his phone. "It's kind of late, I wonder if she is coming back at all." He said. I sat up. "Well, since we have the house to ourselves I think I'm going to make you a meal." I said. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Hold up Alex. Your arm." He said. I glanced at it. "Yeah it's coming along great. Thanks for noticing." I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and sat on the counter. When I gave him a weird look he shrugged. "You two seem to do this often and I wanted to know what was so great about it." He said. I laughed and searched the fridge. "I can make...well I don't really know. Because most of the meals I know how to make, the meat has to sit out." I said. He shrugged.

"You want some cereal?" I asked. He laughed. "I'm serious." I said. He nodded. "Sure. Let's eat some cereal then we can head upstairs for a nice little shower then we can got to your bed and see what adventure awaits us." He said smiling suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"I took a shower this morn-wait. No I didn't!" I gasped. "Do I smell?" I asked nervously. He shook his head. "Are you just saying that?" I asked. "No. I'm not. I think you smell amazing, but if you want we can take that shower a little early." He said. I shook my head.

"You're never going to stop are you?". "Nope.". "Well how about I let you see me in my bra and panties, then I kick you out of the bathroom so I can take my shower." I said. He smiled. "Really?".

I sighed. '_Well, why the hell not? I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with this guy and one day he's going to see me in my birthday suit. So a little sneak peek won't do any damage. Beside, it's not like I haven't done worse..._' I thought. "Sure, but I'm eating first. And if your good I might even let you pick out my pj's." I said with an evil smile. I knew he'd be on his best behavior now. I walked over to our pantry.

"So what kind of cereal would you like? We have Frosted Flakes, Coco Puffs, Cookie Crisp, Lucky Charms, Cheerios-" He cut me off.

"It's like every kids dream. Just grab whatever, I'm not very picky." He said. "But I need to know what kind of food you like so I can be a good wife." I clamped my mouth shut and hoped he didn't notice the last part. He gave me a cocky smirk. "Wife?". I felt my face get hot.

"I...I uh...I didn't say wife. I said...life! I said life. So I can be a good life-" He cut me off. "A good life partner?" He asked. I glared at me.

"Yeah! Okay! I said wife! It's not like you haven't been thinking it." I said. He shrugged. "Well, I'd like some Cookie Crisp, Darling." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and got out two bowls and the milk. I place the box of cereal in front of him. I got the Lucky Charms for myself.

"Wanna know a secret?" I asked him. "Sure.". "When I eat Lucky Charms I save the marshmallows for last." I told him. He smiled. "You're not the only one." He said. "Do you do it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I think Seth does it too." He said. We finished eating and we walked to the bathroom. I slipped my pants off carefully and stepped out of them as they fell to the floor. I took my top off and dropped it down to the ground. I was in a light pink bra with matching panties. "Like what you see?" I said spinning around a few times. He nodded.

I started to shoo him out the door, but not before he kissed me. I took a quick shower and padded across the floor to my room. Paul was sitting on my bed messing with some clothes. He lifted them up when I shut the door. It was a gray pair of cotton shorts and a lacy undershirt. I yanked them out of his hand and slipped them on. "Happy?" I asked. He nodded then pulled me onto the bed. He gave me a quick kiss then pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning alone. I sat up. "Is this what a one night stand feels like?" I asked myself. I pulled the blanket closer to me. I frowned, but crawled out of bed anyways. I walked downstairs to see Kattie. She smiled at me.

"So how was your night?" She asked. I looked around. "Where's Paul?" I asked. "He went home. He said that he'd see you later today." She said. I nodded. '_I guess this is the perfect time to pick a song..._' I thought. I smiled at her and walked back up to my room. I looked at my name that was painted on my wall. I grabbed my laptop and put it in my lap. I opened it to be greeted by Paul's face. I smiled. '_I remember when he did that..._'. I got on Google and typed Almost Love songs and I got nothing. I glared at my screen.

"Maybe Youtube will help." I said to no one in general. I logged on and typed the same thing. "Almost wrote you a love song. No. Almost a love song? Maybe.". I clicked it and got this slow old song. Frowned and hit the back button. "Almost Over You. No. Almost Love by Jessica Jarrell. Who's that?". I clicked on it. I listened to the song over and over again. I smiled at the screen. "This is it." I said to myself. I got up a looked through my stuff for a blank CD. I put in my computer and found it on iTunes. I bought it and then I downloaded it onto the CD. I took it out a grabbed my purple sharpie. _Almost Love by Jessica Jarrell._ I smiled and put it in it's case.

"Perfect. So instead of rambling on and on and sounding like an idiot when I don't know what to say, I have a song that explains it all. Almost love!" I exclaimed. I checked my email. _Alex! Ah! There's a rumor your grandma is leaving to visit you! So warning! I'm glad I rank higher than Paul. How much fun can that little town be? My escape plans are not color coated. They're all in the same color. Black. Pen to be exact. You got in a fight already? Damn girl already have an enemy? You get around quick. Got yourself a boyfriend, huh? Nice. Nice. Question! Are we drifting apart? Because Val is back and said you have talked to her in forever. You've been gone for a few weeks, but that doesn't mean you can ditch us! We were The Troublemakers! Remember all those fun times we had? Look Alex, I'd rather you tell me you don't like me anymore instead of blowing me off by email. Well, talk to you later. -Jade._

What was I going to say. She could sense I was changing through email. My fingers lightly tapped the keys while I thought of what to write. I sighed and started typing. _Jade, yeah my Grandma was just here yesterday. This town can be a lot of fun. Very dramatic, I think they're planning a bonfire for next weekend. Remember how we used to love those? Well, I think your escape plans are going to have to wait for someone...more willing to leave. Paul is very important to me. He's so different from the guys back home. He's amazing to me.(: I haven't had time to talk to anyone lately. I've really only talked to you. Tell Val I love her and I have a very long and informational email sent to her in a few days. Yes. Paul is my boyfriend. No enemies just dumb bitches. No. We're not drifting part! It's just the distance. I get why you would be pissed. It's like being in a long distance relationship. It's going to have it's ups and downs. Plus, from what I hear the beginning is always the toughest part. I'm not blowing you off, okay? -Alex._

I pushed my laptop away and slid under the covers. I stared at the ceiling. My life is a big bowl of complications. "Maybe I should write Val." I said.

"Maybe you should." Paul said. I sat up. He smiled at me. "Where'd you go?" I asked. "Oh, did you miss me?". I rolled my eyes.

"No. I was just wondering." I told him. He laughed. "I just went home. I need to look nice for my lady." He said. "Your lady?". He nodded and sat on my bed.

"Yeah. You're _my_ girl." He said. I smiled. I've never really had a guy be possessive of me. "So what's Val like? You said she got the guys, right?" He asked. I nodded. She was always with someone. Always had boy lined up for when she broke up with the first one. She was always setting me up with people. Like Dustin, Jake, Aaron, Derrick, Jayson, Dimitri, Drake and Eli." I said. He scowled when I named all the boys.

"She's really nice though. She's such a great friend. She always knew what to wear and what looked good. I miss her." I said. He nodded. "You should invite her to come over here." He said. I gave him a look. "I already told you I can't have them here.". He nodded.

"Well what does she look like?". "Red-brown hair, tan, brown eyes. Her hair used to be long, but I haven't seen her since the end of the school year. I'll have to ask her." I told him. "What about Jade?". I laughed. "You probably wouldn't think she looked like this." I told him.

"She has long platinum blond hair, brown eyes, she is tan also because she got to spend two weeks with Val in the summer." I said. "She doesn't even have green eyes! Why is her name Jade?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe her parents liked the name.".

"Wanna eat?" Paul asked. I shrugged. "Nah. I don't eat much." I told him. "Well I do. So, you're coming downstairs with me to eat." He said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Just let me change and I'll meet you down there." I told him. He nodded and left the room. I put on some track pants and a sweatshirt. I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs. I saw Paul eating an apple while Kattie was watching TV. Paul smiled at me a patted the spot on the couch next to him. I sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. Kattie turned towards us.

"Sorry, you two are just more entertaining than TV." She said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "How?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's like a reality TV show, there is always something going on. I remember when he freaked you out." She said. I smiled. Paul turned to look at me with a shocked expression. "I freaked you out?". I laughed.

"Well...yeah.". He shrugged. "We all have our moments." He said. I laughed again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "We all have our moments. Like we all have bad hair days...well girls do. We all have times when we feel bad about ourselves. We all have those bad first meetings. So like I said, we all have our moments.".

"Paul! You sounded smart for once!" I exclaimed. He scoffed. "Well thanks Alex. You make me feel so good about myself.". Kattie laughed and stood up. "See? Reality TV.". I smiled. She walked to the stairs.

"I'm going to my room to get ready. I'm meeting up with someone." She said. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Who is this someone?".

"Trent." She said. "And when will I meet this Trent?" I asked.

"Ha! Never! Like I'd actually let you scare him away.". I gaped at her. "Why would I do something like that?" I asked. She gave me a look then went upstairs. Paul looked at me.

"You scare away her boyfriends?". "No! She's just a weirdie." I said. He looked at his watch. "Hey Alex, I gotta go. I need to catch some rest before patrol tonight." He said. I jumped up.

"Okay, but let me get something first." I ran upstairs and grabbed the CD. I ran back downstairs and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked. I smiled. "Just a little something. Listen to it at home or something. I think you'll like it." I told him. He smiled and took it. He hugged me and kissed me. "Later Alex.".

"See ya." I said. I plopped down on the couch. When he left I said, "Oh, I wonder what he's going to think.". I threw my arm across my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to am empty house. I found Kattie's note on the table. _Alex, I'm out with Trent. I'm might not come home, if you know what I mean. ;) -Kattie. _"Hey! What a bad example. I can't believe she's having sex with a guy I just heard about. Huh. Maybe that's where she was yesterday.". I grabbed a banana and walked up to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and peeled it. After I finished it I fell back on my bed.

"Ugh. School tomorrow. I wish my life was a book and I had all the time in the world.". I heard my door squeak and I looked up to see Paul. He shut my door and stood by my bed.

"Almost Love by Jessica Jarrell?" Paul asked. I gave a small smile. "I'm not good with feelings, and that about sums it up." I said. He laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well we've come a long way from when we first met. You were some crazy cussing girl who just wouldn't like me and I was some guy that looked like a freaky stalker. I can never forget the look on your face. 'Rapist wolves!' Ha! Oh that was classic." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes, but with a smile on my face.

"Yeah and just think, we'll be going an even longer way." I said. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad we're on the same page." He said. I looked up at him.

"Same page?". "Yeah, you used to say you liked me, but now you're saying your almost _in love _with _me_." He said. I laughed.

"You seem so happy.". "Why shouldn't I be? You almost love me, and that's good enough. For now.". I rolled my eyes.

"You know just how to ruin the moment." I told him. He shrugged. "Yeah so does patrol. I've gotta go." He said. "Forget I even exist! I am all a dream." I told him. He leaned down and kissed me. "You're a pretty amazing dream.".

**Aw. I want a guy to say that to me! (: I wrote this chapter really fast. A record for me. Haha! So I've got the next chapter planned. And here's a hint. It's called A Beautiful Mess. Try and figure it out! Now, I have character pictures up on my profile, but I still need help finding one of Alex. So, if you have any advice please tell me! P.S if you don't want to ruin your own image of my characters don't look at the pictures. Oh! and listen to the song Almost Love. I love the song and when I heard it I knew I had to put it in this story. So I think you should listen to it. JESSICA JARRELL. - She's the singer. -A**


	15. A Beautiful Mess

**Well? What did you think? Well it's time for chapter 15! A Beautiful Mess. Let's see if you guessed right!**

After Paul left I sat on my bed and grabbed my computer. Time to write Val. I logged into my email and opened to a new message. "Oh God. This is going to be long." I said to myself._ Dear Val, _"Dear? No...". _Hey Val, _"Yup. That's better.".

_Hey Val, How you doin'? So your back in town? How was your vacation? Did you meet any cute boys? Well of course you did! Well if you're wondering how I'm doing I'll tell ya. So I live in La Push, Washington. It's this small little town, well it's not really a town it's a reservation. Well, I think that's what it's called. So anyways, for being in Washington and it's always cold, they all have tans! So I've got to find time to go to the beach on a hot day and get my tan on. I've met a nice group of people. Paul, Seth, Jacob, Jared, Embry and Quil. Oh! And Kaylyn. She's nice. Paul is my boyfriend and he's really sweet. Sure, he has a temper and we have our issues, but I don't mind. There's this girl, Moon, total whore. She's Paul's ex and she wanted to start shit, but Paul got rid of her. Oh and this girl Leah. She's crazy and she hates me, but I hate her to so it's not like I'm missing out on anything. Kattie's house has this little forest behind it and it has paths you can walk on and a lake. I've swam there a few times. Oh I also met this family and there's like five of them. That's just the kids. I like Alice the best, she's pretty cool. I haven't seen her in a while, but I'll probably visit her soon. Oh my God! Kattie is seeing someone! I would say she has a boyfriend, but I'm not totally sure. His name is Trent, I haven't met him yet. So, It's the end of September and October is coming up. Guess what that means! My birthday! I'll be sixteen! Crazy huh? Ha. Well, did you hear about Dustin and Megan? Are they still together? My Grandma came for a visit, she's still as crazy as ever. Have you seen my parents around? Or are they still on 'vacation'? Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later Val. -Alex._

I read over the message then sent it. I sighed. "That was way to long. I've never wrote that much before.". I exited out of the internet and saw Paul's face. I needed a newer picture of him. I set my computer on the floor and left my room. The house was completely empty. Kattie was with Trent and Paul was on patrol. "Maybe Kaylyn can come over." I said. I ran up stairs and grabbed my phone. Me: _Hey Kaylyn_.

Kaylyn: _Alex? What the hell?_ "What? What's that supposed to mean?".

Me: _Are you mad at me?_

Kaylyn: _Uh yeah._

Me: _Why?_

Kaylyn: _Do you realized what time it is?_

Me: _Oh. Sorry. Bye. _I shut my phone and bit my lip. "Who would be up at this time? None of the guys. Alice? Probably, but she'd be at home and how would I get there."

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing on so I turned the TV off. "UGH! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!" I yelled. I've never been alone like this. When my parents were gone Jade and Val were always around. This was completely boring. Now I was glad school was tomorrow. I scowled and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I finished it and ran up to my room. I flopped onto my bed and grabbed my computer. Val answered me! She was up late.

_Alex! Hey girlie! You've only been gone awhile and you seem to be having a great time. Just don't forget me! Yeah, my vaycay as good. Yes I did meet some very hot guys, but don't I always? ;) You live in La Push? But Jade told me it was La Shove...oh well she can be a total airhead sometimes. :) But we still love her. Do you like the town or reservation? Well, from what you told me I'm sure you do. I bet they all go to tanning salons. So, you don't have to feel bad about your not tan skin, because theirs is fake! You sure have met a lot of guys. Are they cute? They better be, cause girlie you know I won't let you date no ugly freaks. How close are you to Kaylyn? Very or no? I bet Moon is a whore. And I'm guessing Leah is a bitch. Need me and Jade to come over there and teach them a lesson? I bet you already have though. I bet Kattie's house is ah-door-a-ble! I'm surprised she hasn't let you meet Trent yet. I did hear about Megan and Dustin, but I didn't really have to hear about it. They're always all over each other. I'm guessing he's over you! Is that Alice girl pretty? I never really liked your Grandma, Jessica. She always called me Valerie. So lame. I haven't seen your parents, but Jade filled me in. That was some mean bullshit. Talk to you later girl. -Val._

I smiled. That was the Val I know and love. She didn't mention my birthday, but I was okay with that. It was fun to have something to do though. I wrote her back.

_Val, glad to hear your vacation was fun. Jade can be an airhead, but she is blond! ;) Haha! I do like the town. I don't think they go to tanning salons, it's an Indian reservation so that's why their all tan. Yes, all the guys are cute. Well not cute, but hot! I'm kind of close to Kaylyn. We really only talk about Seth and Paul. You're right about Leah and Moon. No you two don't need to come here and show them a lesson. Kattie's house is cute. Alice is pretty. Well, I gotta go. Bye! -Alex._

I sent the message and shut my computer. I slipped under my covers and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling something heavy around my waist. I turned my head to see Paul. I jumped a little. I was pretty sure my heart was racing. I looked at my clock. 5:30. Still time to sleep. I turned around to face him and snuggled into him. 30 minutes later my alarm went off. '_Ugh._' I opened my eyes and Paul was still sleeping. I carefully moved his arm and turned the alarm off. I got up and hopped into the shower. "I wonder if Kattie's home." I thought to myself. I got out and dried off. I wrapped my towel around my a walked back to my room. Paul was still sleeping soundly. I walked to my closet and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and some dark jeans. I went back into the bathroom and put them on. The shirt was flowy and pretty. I walked back into my room to wake up Paul.

I shoved him. "Paul.". He didn't say anything. "Paul!". Still nothing. I pushed him again. Nothing. I glared at him. "Paul! It's time for school!". "Mmm." Was the only sound he made. I grabbed my pillow and hit him with it. He just grabbed it and put it over his head.

"You are so annoying. It's time for school so get your lazy ass up!" I yelled. Kattie sauntered into my room. "Alex. Shh." She said. I gave her a look.

"And when did you get home?" I asked. She rubbed her eyes. "About the same time he did." She said pointing and the lump in my sheets. "And when was that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Look Alex, we're all tired. Just skip school. I'll write you a note." She said before leaving my room. I gaped at her retreating figure. '_But. But. But I wanted to go to school. It's so boring here!_'. I frowned and changed my pants and crawled back into bed. I took my pillow of Paul's head and stuck it beneath mine. He opened his eyes and gave me a lazy smile then pulled me to him. My eyes fluttered closed and I fell asleep. Again.

I felt someone shaking me. I swung my arm in the air trying to hit the person. When they finally quit I pulled the blanket closer to my neck. I felt someones breath on my neck. "Alex." They whispered. "Alex wake up.". I shook my head.

"No. Go away." I told them. They laughed. "Alex, wake up. For me?". This person was really getting on my nerves. "For you? Who are you?" I asked. They laughed again. "Paul. You know, your boyfriend." He said. "If you were really my boyfriend you'd know I don't like being woken up." I said before pulling my other pillow over my head. He quickly took it away.

"Oh I do know that, but I'm bored and I want to see your pretty face." He said. I rolled over and glared at him. "Oh really? Well if you would of gotten up a few hours ago you could of seen it then!" I yelled at him. He sat beside me.

"Are you going to make me beg?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, because even if you did I still wouldn't get up." I told him. He nodded. "Fine.". I thought he was leaving when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I glared at the floor as he carried me downstairs. He set me down on the couch and Kattie smiled.

"I see you got her up." I flipped her off. "No thanks.". "Oh yeah. I forgot. You were gone all night fucking Trent." I said coldly. "Alex!" She exclaimed.

"What? You actually think you're going to wake me up and me be in a good mood? Hell no!" I said before standing up. "No if you don't mind I'm going to brush my teeth.". I walked up stairs to the bathroom. I glared at my reflection. After brushing my teeth I brushed my hair. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I opened it.

"You know it's ten day until your birthday. Sixteen. What do you want? A car? A couch? A plant? A sweet sixteen?" Paul asked. I gave him a funny look. "A plant?". He laughed then shrugged.

"Kattie left. She went to go see Trent." He told me. I shrugged. I didn't really want to see her anyways. "Let's go watch TV." He said while grabbing my wrist and leading me downstairs. When we were sitting on the couch I turned towards him.

"Ever heard of Disney Junior?" I asked him. "Uh no. Why?" He asked. "Because, my parents made me watch it when I was in trouble sometimes. There's this one show. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." I told him. "You're parents are weird. I'm glad I don't have to meet them." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah. Well about that show there's this little thing called Toodles. It's so cute." I said. He gave me a funny look. "You like this thing from a kids show?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my computer from upstairs. I typed Toodles into Google. I showed him a picture. It's this thing that flies around and it's so cute." I told him. He smiled.

"You're the weirdest girl I've ever met, but I love it." He said. I laughed and shut the computer. Which reminded me. I grabbed my camera from my room and came back downstairs. Paul raised his eyebrows at me. "What's that?" He asked. I smiled and snapped a picture of him.

"It's a camera. A camera that I haven't used in a while." I told him. "Do you ever take pictures of yourself?" He asked. I shook my head. He took the camera from me.

"Well you should. You're very pretty. Plus when we have kids and they think you're old you can show them how pretty you are now." He said. I rolled my eyes when he said kids. "Smile!". I smiled and he took a picture. He showed it to me. "See? Perfect.". I smiled and took my camera. He frowned. "Hey! I wasn't done. We've been going out for...a day or two now and we don't have a single picture of us." He said.

"So, come here and let me take a picture." He said. I slid over so our legs were touching. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. He lifted the camera and took the picture. He smiled at it. "I think it looks great. You should send it to your friends." He said handing me the camera. We did look cute together. I set the camera on the coffee table.

"I was so bored yesterday." I told him. "You and Kattie are always gone now I need someone to hang out with." I told him.

"I'm here right now." He said. "Yeah but three hours ago you were sleeping." I told him. He yawned. "And you want to be sleeping now." I said. He nodded.

"Well what is the point of saying this?" He asked. "Maybe...I could have Val and Jade come visit." I said. He looked confused.

"I thought you didn't want them here." He said. "Yeah, but that was before all my friends found something to do and actually sleep late at night." I said. He nodded. "It doesn't matter to me. They're your friends. I just wanted to meet them." He said. I smiled.

"Well Paul you should go home and get some rest." I said. He nodded and stood up. "I'll see you later. Bye." He said before kissing me on the cheek. I waved at him while he left. I grabbed my computer and sat on the couch. I opened my email.

_Hey Val. Hey Jade. I was wondering if you two wanted to come here for a visit? I'd love to see you two! Think about it! -Alex. _I sent the email and was back to being bored. "I wish I was in school.". After sitting there for a few minutes I grabbed my laptop and camera and walked up stairs. My room was a little stuffy so I opened the window. I sat on my bed. All of a sudden a rock came flying at my head. I jumped up. Another one came from the window and I ducked. I stomped over to the window.

"Hey! Who the hell is throwing rocks at-" I stopped when I saw Paul standing out there. "Paul?" He smiled.

"I thought using songs to show our feelings was our thing." He said. "I guess, but why are you outside?" I asked. He smiled and grabbed a guitar. "You play guitar?" I asked. He nodded. He pressed a button on stereo and started strumming the guitar. I knew this song!

_You've got the best of both worlds. You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,  
and lift him back up again. You're strong, but you're needy.  
Humble, but you're greedy._

_And based on your body language, and shoddy cursive I've been reading  
Your style is quite selective, though your mind is rather reckless.  
Well, I guess it just suggests that this is what happiness is.  
And what a beautiful mess this is.  
It's like picky up trash in dresses_

_Well, it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write,  
kind of turn themselves into knifes.  
And don't mind my nerve, you could call it fiction,  
but I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear._

_'Cause here we are. Here. We. Are._

_Although you are biased, I love your advice.  
Your comebacks they're quick and probably have to do with your insecurities.  
There's no shame in being crazy, depending on how you take these,  
words they're paraphrasing this relationship we're staging._

_And what a beautiful mess this is. It's like picking up trash in dresses._

_Well, it kind of hurts, when the kind of words you say  
kind of turn themselves into blades  
And kind and courteous is a life I've heard,  
but it's nice to say we played in the dirt, oh dear._

_Cause here we are, here we are. Here we are.  
Here we are. Here we are. Here we are.  
Here we are. We're still here._

_What a beautiful mess this is.  
It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes.  
And through timeless words and priceless pictures.  
We'll fly like birds not of this earth.  
And tides they turn and hearts disfigure._

_But that's no concern when we're wounded together  
and we tore our dresses and stained our shirts,  
but it's nice today.  
Oh, the wait was so worth it._

I smiled when he finish. "That was really good." I told him. "Thank you. When I heard the song I thought of you." He told me. I laughed. Every time I listened to that song I never thought of me. I shrugged. "That was sweet." I told him. He shrugged.

"Anything for my lady." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah." I said. He laughed. "Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go. We have a meeting." He said. I frowned.

"You're so busy lately. What's going on?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's nothing. I promise. Well I will see you tonight." He said. "Should I just give you a key?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope. Kattie already gave me one." He told me. "Oh. Okay." I said. He smiled. "Bye Alex. Love you." He said. "I almost love you!" I said before shutting my window. I picked up the two rocks and tossed them in the trash. I sat on my bed. I couldn't help but think about Paul singing to me. I decided that that would be out song. I smiled and fell back.

**Well? Did you guess right? Haha! Well I wrote this chapter really fast too! (: What did you think? Nice? Lame? Well if you think that let me tell you this, you're going to love the nice few chapters. It's very exciting! Oh the song Paul sang is A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz.  
**

**Sneak Peek: **The chapter is called Jade and Val. **Have fun guessing! (: -A  
**


	16. Jade and Val

**Well? What did you think? I know a lot of people like to review at the end, but please review every now and then so I know I'm at least doing a good job with the story. (: Thank you! Also, this chapter is set a few days after the last one. Now onto Chapter 16: Jade and Val.**

Val's Point of View:

I stared at my suitcase. "Jade! Where are my silver heels?" I asked. Jade walked into my room with a pile of clothes in her hands. She dropped them on my bed. Her blond hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Do you really think I know? I thought you put them in your shoe case. Ha-ha! See what I did there? Shoe case?". I rolled my eyes and opened up my other suitcase. I smiled when I saw them sitting on top. "Yup. I can't forget those. They're my favorite." I said. Jade nodded my inspecting her clothes. "Why are you bring those. I told you Alex said it was always cold there." I told her.

"Because I want to show her my fall collection." She said. I rolled my brown eyes. "At least bring a coat." I said. I zipped up all my suit cases and walked around my room to see if I forgot anything. Jade started folding her clothes and putting them in her bags.

"Do you think she'll be surprised?" Jade asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. I hope she is. But, even if she isn't we're going to have an ah-mazing time at the bonfire." I told her. She zipped her luggage shut and looked at me.

"Do you think it's bad that the main reason we're going is because of a party?" She asked me. I shook my head. "When she told you about the bonfire, it was pretty much an invite. Beside, we do this all the time." I reminded her. She nodded smiling. I walked over to my mirror and fluffed my layered hair. I put on a new coat of lip gloss and grabbed my stuff.

"Come on Jade, if we don't leave now we'll be late for our flight." I said. She nodded and got her stuff. We walked outside to see my new boy-toy Dean in his car. "I can't believe you tricked him into paying for our plane tickets." Jade said. I laughed.

"Oh I've done worse.". She nodded in agreement as we put our stuff in the car. I got in and checked my nails. "Dean, to the airport." I told him.

"Anything for you, love.". My phone buzzed. Jade: _Love? Damn, you got him wrapped around your finger, girl. _

Me: _Oh I know. He's so easy to trick. ;) _It was a silent drive other than me and Jade messing with our phones. When we finally got there we got our stuff out and Dean handed us the tickets. "I'll miss you." He told me. "I'll miss you too." I said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and got in the car. As Jade and I were walking away I said, "Hook, line and sinker.".

The plane ride was short and filled with laughs. We got dropped of in Seattle. "Who should we call? Kattie?" Jade asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm sure one of this guys will give us a ride." I said eying two boys. I walked over to them confidently and smiled. "Hey, I'm Val." I said. They smiled. "I'm Ben and this is Chad." The one with blue eyes said. They both had brown hair, but one had blue while the other had green. "I was wondering if you two cute boys give me and my friend over there a ride." I said pointing to Jade. She waved cutely, right on time. '_If only Alex was here to give her wink_.'. Ben nodded.

"Sure where are you going?".

"La Push." When they gave me a confused look I said, "Forks.". They nodded. "Yeah, we can take you there.". I smiled.

"Great. Follow me.". I turned and started walking over to Jade. "Jade this is Ben and Chad. Ben and Chad this is Jade." I said pointing at everyone. I grabbed my stuff and they led us to their car. We didn't say much during the ride. I kept looking at the map. Once we got on the road towards La Push I told Ben he could stop here. Jade and I got out and grabbed our suitcases. I waved as they drove away. I turned and tried to take a step but ended up tripping.

"Hey!" I yelled. I looked at the ground. "Dirt and rocks? What type of road is this!". Jade was rubbing her arms. "Told you to bring a coat." I said bitterly.

"You should of let them drive further." She said. I turned to look at her. "We are right on the line of the reservation. She said this place was so small. I mean look the school is right through those trees!" I said. She frowned.

"How are we going to find Alex?" She asked. I gave her a look. "This place is just one road! I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Now let's go.". I grabbed the handles of my stuff and started walking on my tiptoes so my heels wouldn't break. I saw some people in the distance. It was a group of people. "Oh thank God! I thought this place was deserted!" I said. Jade laughed.

"It couldn't be, Alex lives here." She said. I gave her a weird look. The figures started coming closer. It looked like a bunch of older guys. "Ooh, I see what Alex was talking about. How cute!" Jade said. I squinted and saw a girl in the front. Finally I got to see who it was. "ALEX!" I yelled. She jumped up and ran towards me. I tried to run but my heel got caught on a rock and I ended up tripping. Jade caught me before I fell. Alex hugged me.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" She asked. She hugged Jade and looked at us. The group of boys were closer now. Standing about ten feet from us. I shrugged. "We wanted to surprise you." I said. I saw Jade looking at the boys. She walked over to them and stuck her hand out at one. Me and Alex both watched.

"Hey. You must be Paul. I'm Jade." She said. He shook her hand and winked at Alex. She smiled at him. "Oh! Is that your boyfriend?" I asked her. She nodded. I walked over and smiled.

"I'm Val. Oh and if you hurt her my heel, and see how pointy it is at the end, is going to go in your eye." I told him. Jade nodded in agreement. Alex walked behind us.

"Well everyone this is Jade and Val. This is Paul, Jake, Seth and Jared." She said. I smiled at them all. They smiled back, but not in the I'm cute way. I frowned, but quickly smiled again. Alex and Paul held hands. "So where are you staying?" She asked us. I looked at Jade.

"Oh! At some place on the edge of Forks. Can you believe the names people come up with? Forks and La Shove? Craaazy." She said. "It's La Push." We all said together. Alex smiled.

"I missed you two! My two crazy besties!" Alex said smiling. I laughed. "Wait. Why didn't you guys drop your stuff off at the hotel?" She asked.

"Because Val tricked some dumb guys to take us here and she didn't want them knowing where we are." Jade said. I nodded. Alex nodded.

"You can leave them at my house for now." She said. We all followed her to a lavender house. '_Hmm. Cute, I guess. Not as fancy as the homes in Wyoming._' We walked inside and set our stuff in the living room.

"So where were you guys going before we came along?" I asked. They looked at each other. "We were going to meet up with Kim and Kaylyn." Alex said. I frowned. "Oh yeah. Kaylyn." I said. Seth looked me up and down, but not in the checking me out kind of way, but in a sizing me up kind of way.

"What's wrong with Kaylyn?" He asked. "Oh. Um, nothing." I said. He smiled. "Good.". I nodded and looked away from him. He stood out from everyone with his dirty blond hair. '_Maybe he likes Kaylyn..._' I thought. "Well we don't want to keep you waiting. Is there anything your doing tonight?" I asked. Paul spoke up. "We're having a bonfire." He said. I gave Jade a secret wink.

"Oh. Can we come?" Jade asked sweetly. "Sure." He said. I smiled. "Well we'll be on our way." I said grabbing my stuff and leaving. Jade was walking beside me. "Ah! I can't wait for the amazing party!" She yelled. I laughed.

**Alex's Point Of View.**

I watched as they left. Seth turned towards me. "What issue does she have with Kaylyn?". I laughed. "She doesn't. She just doesn't like it when me or Jade get other friends. Guy friends she doesn't mind. But girl friends, she does." I told him.

"Why?" He asked. "Because she was worried she loose us two. She's not the nicest person to girls in the world." I said. Paul looked confused. "But I thought you said she was nice to you.". I sighed.

"I did, and she is. She's nice to us two, but anyone else...no." I said. "Why didn't she react that way with Kim?" Seth asked.

"Because I'm not friends with Kim. No offense Jared." I said. He shrugged. "So, are we going to meet up with Kim and Kaylyn?" I asked. Jake frowned. "You know this is really weird. You all with your boyfriend or girlfriend and me just there." He said.

"I can set you up with Jade or Val if you want." I offered. He shook his head really fast. "Sure they're cute, but Val seems like a player. Which sounds really weird for me to say about a girl. And Jade seems like...well a dumb ass." He said. I laughed. "Spot on. Well, Jade isn't always like that. I promise.". He shrugged.

"Why don't you invite Bella?" I asked. "She has a boyfriend." He said. "And? Aren't yall best friends or something?" I asked. He shrugged. "So, it'd be like a date and that would really work." He said. I gave him a look.

"I've had guy best friends. I would hang out with them all the time, even when I had a boyfriend. It's fine." I said. He shook his head. "Alex, you don't get it. He's a vampire and she smells." He said.

"Jacob! That's so mean! I've met her and she does not!" I exclaimed. Paul was laughing. "I thought I explained this. They smell to us, and apparently we smell to them." He said. I nodded. "You smell fine to me." I said. Paul wrapped his arm around me.

"Why thank you.". I rolled my eyes. "So are we inviting Bella or not?" Jake shrugged. "Ugh! Guys!" I yelled before walking out the door. They easily caught up with me. We all got into Paul's SUV. I was about to roll down the window before I remembered the first time I rode in his car.

"Hey, Paul. Can I roll down your window?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?". I glared at Jake through the mirror. "Because when Kattie picked me up Jake said that I couldn't because you have a temper." I said. Jake was laughing lightly. "I wanted to see what would happen. I didn't think she'd remember." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said while rolling the window a little bit.

**Jade's Point Of View:**

I sat of the edge of my bed. "What time do you think it is?" I asked Val. She shrugged. "I'm sure she'll tell us.". I nodded.

"Should we bring the booze?" She asked me. I looked up at her. '_I thought I told her Alex quit over the summer..._'. "Who do you think is going to be drinking?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"I don't know. I don't know these people, so maybe we should bring it just in case." She told me. I nodded and started looking at my nails. They were painted with glittery purple. "I wonder if that Jake guy is single. Because Seth seemed to like Kaylyn and Jared kind of perked up when Alex mentioned Kim." I said. I was really good at noticing the little details. Like how Val's hair was getting a tad bit frizzy from the weather change. I smoothed the top of my hair just in case mine was doing the same. A lot of people think I'm dumb, but I'm not. If I was how would I be able to plan all the crazy stuff Alex, Val and I do?

Val shrugged at what I said. "So, do you want to go beer shopping? I saw this little store around the corner." She said. I stood up and grabbed my purse. "Sure.". She smiled and walked out the door. I locked the door behind me and walked fast to catch up with Val. I was glad I wore boots instead of heels like her. Which reminded me of Alex's clothes.

"Hey Val, what did you think of Alex's clothes?" I asked. She looked at me. "I know right. What happened to all her other stuff? Last time I saw her she was rocking the spring collection." She said. "This place is getting to her." I said. She nodded in agreement. We walked inside the little store. We walked to the back of the store. We grabbed some Budweiser, Heineken, Miller Lite and Coors Light. We each payed for two cases.

"I think that will be enough for everyone." I said while flashing my fake Id. Val nodded while doing the same. We walked back to the hotel and put the beer in the fridge. Val flopped onto her bed. "Jade, we're going to paint this reservation red." She said with an evil smile.

**Alex's Point Of View: **

We were all sitting at a table in some random restaurant. Bella was sitting there quietly. "So...Bella...I heard your birthday was last month." Seth said. She nodded but didn't say anything. Paul looked at me and smiled. "Alex's birthday is in a few days. The tenth to be exact. She will be sixteen." He said with a smile. I nodded and took a drink of my Coke. My phone lit up.

Kaylyn: _Isn't this fun? You're finally on a date!_

Me: _When you said you'd help me get a date with him, this isn't what I expected._

Kaylyn: _Well it's the best I could do. It's not easy convincing a guy to take his girlfriend on a date._

Me: _That sounds so bad. What kind of boyfriend can't even take his girlfriend on a date? _I slid my phone in my pocket. "So Alex, what do you want?" Jacob asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing really." I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious? It's your sweet sixteen! What about a car? A huge party? Millions of presents?" Kaylyn asked. I shrugged.

"For one, who would buy me a car? Two, where would I have a huge party? Three, I don't know millions of people." I told her. She frowned. "But Alex, it's a milestone! Don't be like Bella and hate birthdays!" Jacob said. I looked at him.

"Why should I hate birthdays?" I asked. "You haven't told her?" Jared asked. "Told me what?" I asked looking at Paul.

"That we don't age if we keep phasing." He said. "But Sam's 23!" I exclaimed. "We age in our heads, but our bodies don't." He said.

"Oh. So I get to look old while you get to look like that!" I exclaimed. He sighed. "What do you want me to do? Retire!". "No, it's just I don't think it's fair." I said.

"Well we can talk about this later. I'm hungry." He said eying the food as the waiter set it down. I rolled my eyes. Kim smiled. "Aw, that's so cute." She said.

"How?" I asked. "Because you put up with his crazy self. You love him. I can see it." She said. "She doesn't love me. She almost loves me." Paul said with a full mouth. I gave him a napkin. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." I said. He took it and rolled his eyes. I smiled.

"Almost love? What the hell is that?" Jacob asked. I sighed. "I don't love him, yet. I'm just close to it." I said. He gave me a weird look. "Only you could come up with that." Seth said. I shrugged and dipped one of my fries in ketchup.

"Hey, Bella. What's it like hanging out with a bunch of vampires? Do they try to suck your blood?" I asked. She gave me a look then said, "What's it like hanging out with a bunch of werewolves? Do they try to kill you all the time?".

"Actually, yes. Leah hates me." I said. "Congrats. She hates me too." She said. I almost choked on my fry. "Why?" I asked. No one said anything.

Paul: _I'll tell you later. Drop it. _I sent him a silent message by squeezing his hand under the table. "Hey! You know whats really good? Ketchup and fries. It's amazing." I said. Seth burst out laughing.

"So, whens the bonfire? And who's coming?" I asked. "Oh yeah, this is going to be your first one." Jared said. I nodded. "So, who's going?" I asked. "Well all of us wolf folk and our dates, your friends, and maybe possibly Bella." Seth said. I nodded.

"Are you coming?" I asked Bella. She looked at Jacob. "You should come. We're not going to tell legends again." Jacob said. She nodded. "I'll ask Edward.".

"Ask? You have to ask him to do stuff? I mean, no offense and all, but shouldn't you be able to do whatever you want? You're what? 17, 18? I was making my own choices by the time I was five." I said. She shrugged. I sighed. "Good luck.". I felt Paul silently laughing beside me.

"You're quite the trip, aren't you?" Kim asked. I smiled. "I don't know what that means, but if it's a good thing then thanks, but if it's not-." Paul cut me off. "It is.".

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for the bonfire?" Jared asked. "Well what time is and where because I need to tell Jade and Val." I said.

"The cliffs around nine. Don't worry, we'll have Quil pick them up." Paul said. "Oh. How sweet." I said. We all got up and tossed money onto the table. We all parted ways because Jacob had to drop off Bella and Seth and Jared went with Kim and Kaylyn. I climbed into Paul's SUV. "So, why does Leah hate Bella?" I asked. "Like it isn't already obvious." He said.

I gave him a look. "She doesn't like her for stringing Jacob along like that. She came in here and vampire girl, then as Embry likes to say wolf girl then once Edward comes along again she ditches him and stays with the leeches." He said. I frowned. "Damn. I should of been meaner to her." I muttered. He laughed.

"Nah. She's the one who has to suffer from them." He said. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. Me: _Hey Jade, be ready by nine. Quil's comin' to pick you guys up. _I shut my phone and set it on my lap. Jade: _Kay, girlie. See you then ;)_

I shut my phone again. "So, seriously this time, what do you want for your birthday?" Paul asked. I shrugged. "Surprise me.". He gave me a look. "I'm being serious Paul. I don't know. Buy me a shirt or something." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"What type of boyfriend would I be if all I got for my girlfriends sweet sixteen was a shirt? Let me tell you, a shitty one." He said. "Paul! It doesn't matter! I could careless if you got me a deck of cards. You actually getting me something is sweet enough." I said. He nodded.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to have a temper and blow up a lot, you don't." I said. He smiled at me. "Because you always make me happy.". I smiled and he pulled into my driveway. "Wanna come inside?" I asked. He shook his head. "I can't. I have to help prepare the bonfire, but I will see you at nine. Hell, I might even save you a seat.".

I laughed and kissed him then got out of the car. I walked inside and up to my room. "What to wear? What to wear...?".

**So, I'm going to cut if off there. I was going to end it at the bonfire, but it would of been to long. So the next chapter is the bonfire! Yay! Woo hoo! It's going to be a _very _interesting chapter, I can already tell you that. **

**Sneak Peek: Alice comes with Edward to drop off Bella to help Alex.**

**Hm...I wonder what it could be? (: Happy guessing! ~A  
**


	17. Bonfire

**Bonfire time! Dun de dun! :) haha! Just Kidding! Or am I? :O Who knows? Well, let's see how this chapter turns out. Chapter 16: Bonfire:**

**Val's Point Of View:**

I was sitting there at this lame bonfire watching Jade flirt her ass off with some kid. "Where's Alex?" I asked for the millionth time. Paul looked at me. "She's coming. Chill out, have a hot dog." He said. I stared at him stick he was holding out to me and frowned. I reached inside my purse and pulled out my Cloves and lit it in the fire. I put it to my mouth and took a drag.

"You smoke?" Paul asked. I nodded. "Yeah and your girlfriend used to, until she quit." I said before taking another drag.

"She did? Why'd she quit?" He asked. I shrugged. "Ask Jade. It pissed me off to no end, but I forgave her." I told him. He nodded. "So, how far have yall gone?" I asked. He gave me a weird look.

"What? You're looking at me like I have to heads." I said. "Maybe because that's personal." He said. I laughed and flicked the ash off the end of my cigarette. "Alex would always tell me this stuff." I said.

"Well, I'm not her." He said. I nodded. "Yeah well.". I said taking another drag. This was going to be a long night.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I was standing inside the Cullen house listening to Alice go on about how she had to come with us. "Look, Alex is my friend and she needs me!" She exclaimed. "Well, deal with it later. It's bad enough that Bella's going there." Edward said. Alice glared at him.

"Edward just let me go.". "Why? Why do you need to see her so badly? Why does she need you?" He asked. She shook her head. "I don't know! There's to many blank spots from the wolves, but all I know is that she's going to need me!" She exclaimed. Edward shook his head.

"Fine! Come and get yourselves mixed in with their wolf problems!" He said walking out to the garage. I followed behind and climbed into the car not saying anything. It was very rare when Alice got mad, so I knew whatever was going on with Alex must be important.

**Alex's Point Of View:**

I saw the fire and Val talking to Paul while smoking. "Ugh. What did I tell her?" I said to myself. I found Jade getting all cozy with Embry. "Huh? That's not random.". I got closer and everyone greeted me. Val threw her cigarette into the fire and got up.

"Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. I nodded and waited for her to walk over. "I thought you said this was going to be a bonfire." She said.

I looked around. "It is." I told her. She shook her head. "No, it's not. That is not a bonfire, that's a campfire! You made it seem like it was going to be some raging party!" She said. I laughed. "No I didn't. I said they're planning a bonfire. Plus, do you think enough people live here to throw a raging party?" I asked. She shrugged.

"At least drink a beer." She said walking back over to the group. Jade looked up confused. "Val, I thought I told you she quit drinking.". Val spun around to look at me. "YOU WHAT!" She yelled.

"I quit drinking." I said simply. "When? Because last time I saw you at my going away party you were getting drunk off your ass!" She yelled. "I quit the next day." I said. She glared at me. The same glare she gave me when I told her I quit smoking.

"Why? You told me you'd only quit drinking if something bad happened. Did you get inn a car crash? Huh? Alex tell me!" She yelled. I pushed her away from me. "No I didn't get in a fucking car crash! And why I quit drinking isn't important!" I yelled.

"Oh really? Because if it wasn't then you would of told me!" She yelled. "Shut the fuck up! You're such a dumb bitch! What I do doesn't involve you!" I yelled at her.

**Jade's Point Of View:**

The anger was apparent on Alex's face. While the frustration was on Val's. Embry leaned towards me. "Do you think they're going to fight?" He asked when Val pushed Alex. "Oh I hope not. Val's ass would get kicked up and down the street. Sure, Val can fight, but Alex kicks ass!" I said. He nodded.

"You really want to know?" Alex asked. Val nodded. "Duh. Tell me.". "What was I doing at your going away party?" She asked. I thought back to that night. Alex was getting crazy drunk dancing with everyone. Then Jake led her upstairs and I didn't see her for a few days. Val answered quickly.

"Getting drunk then fucking Jake upstairs." She said with a smirk. "Wrong." She said, glaring. Hatred filled her eyes and you could see her getting more tense. Val's smirk faltered, but she quickly recovered. "Then what were you doing? Playing 52 card pick up?" Val asked. I felt so bad for Alex. Having to have this conversation in public, with all her friends, but more importantly her boyfriend. Who by the way was shaking with anger. It was apparent on his face and he looked like he could kill any second.

Alex shook her head at Val. "Nope.". "God Alex, you make it sound he raped you." She said with a little laugh. Alex went stiff. I smacked my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping. I looked her up and down shaking my head. Tears filled my eyes. "Alex?" Paul asked. She turned around with tears running down her cheeks. Then she ran. Paul jumped up and ran after her. I jumped up to.

"Val! Do something!" I yelled. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Why? She's perfectly fine. She was fine enough to go out with Dustin. So she's fine enough now." She said opening a beer. "Val...that's our friend. Our best friend. You know how good she is about hiding her feelings. Don't you even feel a little bad?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. Why should I? I didn't feel bad when I told him to do it, I didn't feel bad while it was happening and I sure as hell don't feel bad now." She said. I staggered back in shock. "My best friend is evil." I whispered.

**Jacob's Point Of View:**

I was waiting for Bella on my motorcycle when I heard Paul yelling. I turned around to see two figures in the distance. "Alex!" He yelled. I turned the other way to see headlights. The car screeched to a stop and Alice jumped out of the car and ran to the treaty line. "Is she here yet?" She asked franticly.

"Who?" I asked. "Alex! Is she here?" She yelled. I pointed at where I saw Paul a few seconds ago. I heard Alex's footsteps and Paul yelling even louder. Alice held out her arms as Alex slammed into her sobbing. Alice looked like she was soothing her daughter. Bella was standing off to the side with Edward. I held out my hand for her.

Paul was beside me then glaring at Alice. I felt Bella take my hand and I gently pulled her across the line. I leaned to Paul and asked, "What happened?". He gave me a sad look and shook his head. I shrugged thinking it was another one of her little stunts. Always wanting to runaway. Alice kept shushing her. She finally pulled away and held her face.

"Alex, what happened?". Alex shook her hand and we all waited to see what happened next. "Please Alex, tell me. I can't make it better if you don't tell me." Her eyes didn't leave Alex's face. New tears started streaming down her face.

"He-he, hurt me." She finally managed. Alice's eyes flashed towards Paul and he shook his head. "Who? Alex, who?" She asked. "J-J-Jake."She stuttered. Everyone except Paul gave me a confused look. "Which Jake?" Alice asked calmly.

"Jake Johnson." She said. I sighed of relief. "How did he hurt you?" Alice asked. Alex shook her head. "Alex, please tell me. I'm just here to help you." She said. Alex started crying again.

"He used it against me. He trapped me. I couldn't move, I couldn't get out. No one heard me screaming. He hurt me." She said choppily. "What did he use against you? How did he trap you?". She didn't say anything, she just kept shaking her head. "Alex, please tell me.".

"Beer. He used it against me." She said. "Beer? How?". Alex hung her head a little. "Because, I was drunk. To drunk." She said. "Okay, how did he trap you?" She asked.

"In a room and I couldn't move. Why? Because I was to drunk. Why he did it? I don't know." She said crying again. "How did he hurt you?" Alice asked. Alex looked up. "Alex it's okay, you can tell me." Alice told her. She took a deep breath. "He r-r-raped m-m-me." She stuttered. I saw Paul clench his fists beside me and Alice pulled Alex into another hug. But me? I was standing there wide eyed. So much for running away.

* * *

**Very sad. I hated writing this chapter, but I had to. I had to so I could write my next chapter called : I Love You.  
Please don't hate me, it's gets way better. I promise! So, what do you think happened with Embry and Jade? I know this chapter was short, but I put it up really fast, so you can't hate me that much. Anyways, as I've said; Please don't hate me, It get better. ~A**


	18. I Love You

**Sorry for that, really. Even I hated that. I hated writing it, but I like said I need to so this chapter could be perfect! Please forgive me. Well, anyways for anyone who's still reading, Chapter 17: I Love You**

I heard someone knocking at my door. I covered my head with my tear stained pillow. "Alex! Please! Talk to us! It's me Jade. Alex, please! Talk to me." She pleaded. It was the same thing I've been hearing for a week. I left Paul and stayed with Alice for the night and right when I got home I ran up to my room and no one's left me alone since.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. "Alex! It's okay. Please, just talk to me.". I didn't answer knowing if I did that she'd go away. "Fine. Alex. But at some point you're going to have to come out." She said before walking away. I sat up and shook my head. I was apparently going through a process as Alice likes to say. Five Steps of Grief. Step One: Denial and Isolation. Step Two: Anger. Step Three: Bargaining. Step Four: Depression. Step Five: Acceptance.

She said I already dealt with denial, anger and bargaining. So, I have to go through isolation, depression and acceptance. I hugged my pillow to me. Paul was pretty mad at me for leaving and he didn't start trying to talk to me until a few days ago. I looked at my clock and in a few minutes Kattie was going to be up here. I fell back and stared at the ceiling. I felt horrible inside.

I felt gross and nasty. I felt like if I stepped outside my room everyone would think differently of me. That I was a monster, that _I was gross and nasty_. My eyes filled up with tears and I started sobbing again. Right on time Kattie was knocking on my door. "Alex, listen. Whatever you're thinking that's making you not come out of your room it isn't true. We love you, please come out and talk to us. Please." She said. I rolled my tear filled eyes.

She was just trying to make me feel better, when I knew inside she was grossed out. "Alex...I don't know what to say anymore. It's been a week and I'm running out off things to say.". I could picture her shaking her head. "But maybe if you just talk about it, you wont feel so bad." She said. I just shook my head. I heard voices outside my door, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Then I heard footsteps. It was a good ten minutes until my window shattered. I sat up and stared at Paul who was climbing through my window.

"Paul, please. Leave." I said. He shook his head and brought his leg through. I stood up. "Alex. Sit." He said. I followed his orders and watched his every move. His angry face, but calm eyes. Him walked towards me and sitting beside me. "What are you thinking." He asked. I tried to push him off my bed, but I'm sure you all know how that turned out. "Alex, what are you thinking?" He asked again. I fell back and put my pillow under my head.

"That I'm gross and nasty. That I'm a monster. That you hate me." I said. He laid back and looked it my eyes. "Why would I hate you?" He asked. I looked at him like he was stupid. "You were there. You heard." I said. He nodded. "And? Alex, I hate to say this, but sadly it happens to a bunch of people. Just because it's you doesn't make you different from any of those other people. No one thought they were gross nasty monsters. They're normal people that something very sad happened to. And well, Alex you're no different." He said. I looked at my sheets.

"But doesn't that make you mad? I read all these stories where the werewolf mates with someone and they get angry when they are impure, as the stories like to say." I said. He smiled. "You want me to be honest?" He asked. I nodded. "I knew from the first day I met you that you probably weren't a virgin, oh wait, I mean a pure girl." He said with a smile. "What? Why?" I asked. He laughed.

"Because, think back to when we first met." He said. So, I did. _"Dude, I'm not just some prize you can stare at.". "Sorry to ruin your moment and everything, but I need to blink.". "No! But you did give me a heart attack!". "I like to write in crazy colors.". "Take your shirt off.". "You come back fast.". _"I still don't see how that would make you think that." I said. He smiled.

"Your look, your clothes, your attitude, your name, the way you talk. All of that. I just never asked." He said. I frowned. "Did everyone think that?" I asked. He shrugged. "Who knows? It's not like we got together and talked about it." He said. I gave a small smile. "But still, doesn't it gross you out? Don't you hate me? Don't you hate me for leaving with Alice? Aren't turned off by the fact I have so much baggage?" I asked.

"No, Alex. It doesn't gross me out. No I don't hate you for leaving with Alice. Sure, I was pissed for awhile, but I could never hate you. And no I'm not turned off by the fact you have so much baggage. I could never be turned off by you." He said. I gave another small smile. "But doesn't baggage freak guys out?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Everyone's different. But I talked to Kattie once and she told me you had a lot of baggage and I didn't mind then, and I don't mind now." He said. I nodded. "Alex, you're amazing and beautiful and no ones perfect. You have one little flaw and no one cares. Hell, you think your bad? I'm a werewolf!" He said with a laugh. I smiled. "I love you Alex and what I found out isn't going to change that." He said. I sat up and hugged him. New tears were streaming down my face.

"I love you." I said. He pulled back and looked at me. I nodded. "Like love love. Not almost love?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, love love. Like love from the heart. Like you love me." I said. He smiled. "Well, I love you too.". I laughed. "Do you want to come visit everyone? You have a lot to catch up on." He said. I shook my head. "Just because you don't care, doesn't mean that they don't." I said. He gave me a look.

"Fine. But can you answer some questions for me?" He asked. I nodded. "What's it like being sixteen?" He asked. I totally forgot my birthday was yesterday. I couldn't believe it. "Oh. Wow. Not different, really." I said. He nodded. "So, when that kid raped you, did it hurt?" He asked. "Well yeah, but not like it normally would. Because I wasn't pure then either. I did it once before him. I loved this guy. Crazy, huh?" I said.

"Well, he was my best friend through most of my boyfriends and we dated and it just sort of happened. I probably wouldn't of done it if he wasn't moving, but I don't regret it." I said. He nodded. "Any other big things I need to know about?" He asked. I shook my head. "No."' I said. "Why'd you quit smoking?" He asked.

"How'd you know I smoked?" I asked. "Val." He said. I nodded. "Aaron. He didn't like it and I quit." I said. "Is he first love boy?" He asked. I nodded. "Hey, don't act like you haven't had other girlfriends or been in love before me." I said. He nodded. "Yeah, it's just weird. My girlfriend had sex before me and isn't a slut." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Time for you to answer the famous question." I said. "Okay, shoot." He said. "Did you have sex with Moon?" I asked. He tilted his head a little. "Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked. "I guess that was the answer right there." I said. He shrugged. "Just make sure you don't have herpes." I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"You know Alice was explaining all this to me, and apparently you're supposed to be isolating yourself. Maybe I should leave." He said standing up. I grabbed his had. "No!". He smiled and laid down again. "Look who's begging now." He said with a smile. "Oh, shut it.". "Gladly." He said kissing me. After a little bit of doing that I pulled away and asked, "So, what have I missed?".

"Well, Embry imprinted on Jade and Jade is just loving all the attention. I mean who knew? When I first met her I thought she was a dumb bitch." He said. "She can seem like that at first, but she's really not. If she was I don't know how she'd be able to plan all our...activities." I said. He nodded. "Yeah, she seems pretty cool." He said.

"Where'd Val go?" I asked. "I heard she took her beer and just left." He said. "Like just started walking?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm surprised she did that in heels." I muttered. He laughed. "Yeah I remember when I first saw her, she was falling every time she took a step." He said. I smiled. "What else have I missed?" I asked. He thought about it.

"Nothing really. I just said that to get you to leave your room." He answered. I rolled my eyes. "Alex, please come with me. We miss you. Plus we want to celebrate your birthday." He said. I frowned. "But...". "But what? Please, Alex.".

"Fine but at least let me get ready." I said. He got up and said, "Gladly." with a smile. I tiptoed out of my room to the bathroom like I've been doing for the past week. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on some makeup and put my hair up in a ponytail. I wrapped the towel tightly around me and walked to my room. I put on some loose pants and a baggy shirt so it would mess up my hair. I walked down stairs but no one was there.

"Hey! You know that's not really cool. You should ask me to come down here then not be here!" I yelled. I walked into the kitchen when everyone yelled, "Surprise!".

**So, no worries. Their relationship is even better than before. Now do you see why I had to write that other chapter? So Alex could say I Love You! Yay! Yay! Yay! :D She finally came out of her room! So, what did you think? Amazing? Awesome? :) So the next chapter is called: Sweet Sixteen. I don't know how long the story is going to be, but it probably won't be much longer. :( So sad. But enjoy it while it lasts! ~A**


	19. Sweet Sixteen

**How did you like the last chapter? Love it? I did! So unlike the last two chapter this one picks up right where it left off. So, Chapter 19: Sweet Sixteen. :**

I looked at everyone who was standing around the table. "You know, I'm not that into surprises." I said. Kattie laughed and hugged me. "You're here! You're alive! We should of sent him in there sooner." She said. I smiled.

"I bet you're hungry. So, instead of cake, since that would probably be bad and make you sick, we are eating a nice big meal. Starting with rolls because the other stuff isn't ready yet." She said. I rolled my eyes with a smile. Jade hugged me. "Oh, Alex! We missed you so much! I could kiss you right now, but that'd be really creepy. So, I'm going to do what rich people do and fake kiss you on the cheek!" She exclaimed. And she did just that. She fake kissed both of my cheeks and laughed.

"That's so fun! No wonder rich people do it all the time.". I smiled at her. Seth handed me a roll. "Hey, if I were you I'd be eating." He said. I took it and bit into it. "Happy?" I said after I swallowed the pieces. He nodded. "Wait. Who cooked this?" I asked wide eyed.

"Don't worry. It was Kim." Kattie said. I sighed and finished the roll. "So what are we going to do while waiting for the food?" Kaylyn asked. Seth jumped up from his chair. "Open presents!". I rubbed my arm. "But-" Paul cut me off. "Yeah, presents." He said. I sighed as he pushed me down into a chair. I put my hands out in front of me.

"No ones giving me a lap dance right? Because with Jade here, I wouldn't be surprise if a fake cop showed up and that did happen." I said. "Dammit Alex. Now I've got to call the company and cancel." She said pulling out her phone. I shook my head. "Just kidding!" She said slipping her phone into her pocket. Kattie handed me a box. I glared at it.

"I really don't want to do this. I don't like presents." I said. "Oh shush and open it." She said. I sighed and started ripping the paper. I was kind of afraid of what it was. I remember what she got me last time. A get out of jail for free card. Which I gladly used a week later. It was a tiny book. "What is it?" I asked. "Open it." She said. I opened it and saw 'Go Visit Alice for Free.'. "A coupon book. Really?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yeah well, I'm not giving you another get out of jail for free card. I really don't like being woken up and one in the morning to go get you." She said. "Yeah, well.". Jade handed me a huge box. "Is it going to eat me?" I asked her. "No, no. Just open it. I'm sure you'll love it." She said. I opened it to find a bunch of boxes of condoms. I gave her a look.

"What? You're sixteen now! It's legal!" She said with a smile. I shook my head and set it to the side. Jacob handed me a box and whispered, "Paul told me to get it for you. So, don't get mad.". I tore the paper and saw a portable of tetris. "Really?" I asked. Paul smiled. I shook my head and prepared myself for the next gift. Paul set his gift on my lap and winked.

"I think you'll like it." He said softly. I opened it to find a plush Toodles! I burst out laughing. "What the hell is that?" Jade asked. "No, seriously. What is that? And you, you like it? I mean as a boyfriend you would think you would get her something...not for little kids." She said. I shook my head. "You don't get it." I told her. "If you knew what it was for you'd think it was really sweet." I said. She frowned and shook her head. Embry walked in and took Jade's hand.

"Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" He asked. "Well, I got a book of coupons, probably 50 boxes of condoms, a game of tetris and Toodles." I told him. He nodded. "Sounds, nice.". I nodded. "And hopefully that's it." I said. Seth shook his head. "Nope, you've got to open the one from me and Kaylyn. Oh and Kim and Jared's." He said. I sighed as Kaylyn handed me another gift. "It's a book." I said after I opened the gift. Kaylyn nodded.

"Keeping the Moon. I heard it's really good. Oh and under that it Lock and Key. It's another book by her. I read that one and it's amazing. I know it's kind of lame for a sixteenth birthday, but I think you'll love it." She said. I smiled."Well thanks. I do because it is the only non weird thing I've gotten all day." I told her. They all laughed. Kim walked over to me.

"I know I don't know you very well, but from stories I've heard I -we- got you this." She said handing me a gift. I opened it and saw a picture frame that had Alex and Paul on it. "Yeah...I didn't really understand those stories so we got this. It's a digital picture frame." She said. I smiled. "Thanks.". She nodded and walked back over to Jared. "So...can I eat now?" I asked. Kattie laughed and handed me a taco.

"Huh. Haven't had one of these in awhile." I said to myself, but like always everyone heard. "You haven't had a lot of things in awhile." Kattie said. I rolled my eyes. '_What a parent thing to say._' I thought. The room filled chatter and I ate my taco. Paul pulled over a chair and sat beside me. "Aren't you glad you came out of your room?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess. I mean I sure would of hated not getting the millions of condoms." I said. Paul laughed. "Yeah, well. I'll take those." He said grabbing the huge box. I rolled my eyes. "Never let me miss out on food. It's really good." I said. He nodded and stole the rest of my taco. "I know." He said after eating it. I gaped at him. "Rude.". He laughed. I grabbed another taco from the plate on the counter. I shook my head at him.

"Taco stealer." I said. He smiled. "But you still love me." He said. I nodded and took a bite out of my taco. How romantic. "Wait. Did he just say that you love him and you nodded!" Seth asked. I didn't move hoping the were like dinosaurs and couldn't see me. Well, Paul and his happy self totally ruined my plans. "Yup. She loves me. We're in _love_." He said happily. "Finally!" He shouted. I gave him a look while everyone else laughed. I rolled my eyes. Paul smiled at me and got up. I sat back and watched everyone. My friends and sister. This was going to be my life and you know what? I'm perfectly fine with it.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ That right there. Would be a perfect ending. Hell, maybe I should end it there. Who knows what I'll do. Even I don't half the time. :) So, good chapter? I'd like to think so. Which present was your favorite? Toodles? Tetris? The condoms? I bet Embry's going to have a lot of fun with her. Haha! So, no sneak peek for the next chapter (if there's going to be one. Dun Dun Dun!) because I like to keep you on your toes. I bet there are many questions like; Where's Val? What happens now? Do Kaylyn and Jade find out about the wolves? *Shrugs* I don't know. Well, see ya. ~A**


	20. Epilogue

**Well, I decided to end it then. So, this is the epilogue. Where all the loose ends are tied. Or are they? Well, Let's see!**

I was sitting in the kitchen watching my four year old son running around. His brown hair was crazy, but he was smiling. "Cody, don't fall." I said. "I won't!" He said sound so sure. Paul walked in smiling at me. "Don't you look beautiful." He said. I shook my head. "You tell me that everyday. It's starting to lose it's affect."I said. Carson walked in.

"Mommy!" She said holding her arms out. I picked her up. "How was kindergarten?" I asked her. She smiled. "Very fun!". I smiled. My two beautiful kids. Carson and Cody. Five and four. I set her down and hugged Paul. He smiled at me. Cody was tugging at my pants and I looked down at him. "Is Aunt Kattie and Uncle Trent coming for dinner?" He asked. "No, not tonight." I said. He frowned. "How about you two go upstairs and play while I make dinner." I said. They both smiled and ran out of the room.

"Who would of ever thought that we'd be married and have two kids?" Paul asked me. I shrugged looking for a pan. He came up behind me and ran his hands down the front of my legs. I shuddered and I could just feel him smirk. "Even after all this time it still works." He said. I remembered the conversation we had.

_We were sitting on my bed playing twenty questions. "Okay...what are your turn ons?" I asked. He have me a weird look. "What? If I'm going to be married to you for the rest of my life then I am not having a boring sex life!" I said. He laughed. "Okay. When people mess with hair on the back of my neck. Now, what's yours?" He asked. "When people rub my legs." I said. He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."._

And he did. Everyday he would do the same thing and it got me every time. I turned around. "Don't do that. I'm cooking." I said. He smirked taking the pan away from me. "Not anymore." He said before leaning down and catching my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled away after that and Kim's digital picture frame caught my eye. It still had Alex and Paul on it. I watched the pictures change. There was the first one of us and many many more. Paul stood beside me and said, "Remember that day?". I was seventeen and sleeping on the couch. I nodded. It was the day Val came back with Jake.

_The doorbell rang and I walked out of the kitchen and saw Val. "What the hell are you doing here?" I spat. She shook her head. "Oh Alex. Still holding the grudge I see." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Get off my porch you dumb bitch." I said. "And why would I do that?" She asked me. "You make it sound like it's crazy, but let me tell you, you've done a lot worse.". She frowned._

_"Oh, did Jade tell on me?" She asked. It took everything I had to not slam the door in her face. "Look, I just came here to answer some questions you might have." She said. "Well you've got a lot of guts." I said. She smiled. "Thanks.". "It wasn't a compliment." I told her. "Still trying to do that bitchy thing I see." She said. "Look you're probably wondering why I told him to do it, right? Or why you never saw him again after that night. Well, I'm actually surprised you didn't figure that one on your own." She said._

_"He's my step brother and he would do anything I told him to. Why you never saw him again was because he left with me over the summer. Why I told him to do it is because I hate you Alex. I hate the fact that you quit smoking and I hate the fact that you think you're better than me. But most of all, I hate you." She said. "Leave." I ordered. "Now why would I do that? Don't you want to see Jake?" She asked. Jake stepped out and looked at me. "Get her." Val said. Jake started walking towards me. I tried to shut the door, but he stuck his foot in the doorway. He pushed open the door and started stalking towards me. I started backing up to the back door that I left open. "Don't you miss me Alex?" He asked._

_"No.". He frowned. "You really shouldn't say that. It makes me upset." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Who cares. You're stupid. What does Val have that makes you do everything she wants?" I asked. "My drugs." He answered simply. "Drugs?" I asked looking at them both. I never knew Val did drugs, but I guess I didn't know a lot of things Val did. Jake took another step closer to me when a flash of gray was flying through the air tackling him. Val screamed and I froze in shock. It was Paul and he was saving me. He killed Jake and ran Val out of town. I passed out on the couch after seeing Jake's body._

"For passing out, you looked pretty peaceful." He said. I nodded. "Are you happy you aren't a wolf anymore?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Sure it had it's fun moments, but they didn't need me anymore. Just think that group used to be me, Jared, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam and Leah." He said. I nodded. "How do you think Seth and Kaylyn are doing?" I asked. "Their kid is driving them crazy. Terrible twos." He told me. I nodded knowing what they were going through. Jade and Embry visited often, probably because they lived right next door and Carson loves playing with their daughter Abbie. Oh and we can't forget their three year old Alec.

I made dinner and went to sleep with Paul's chest as my pillow, as it has been for the past ten years. I woke up alone though. Paul was probably already up. I looked at the time and saw 9:30. I guess he took Carson to school already. I walked out of the room and heard Paul and Cody talking. "You know everything about Mommy?" He asked. "Yes. I know her favorite color, flower, number, actress, scent, and her favorite song quote. Oh and much much more." He told him.

"Her favorite song quote?" Cody asked. "Yup. 'You're gunna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.' Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri." He said. I smiled. "Jar of Hearts? Cool." Cody said. Yes. That was my son. The one who loves to bring bugs inside the house and play in the mud. Paul laughed. "Wait. When I get older will I have to know all that stuff about my wife?" Cody asked. "If you really love it won't matter and you'll want to know." Paul said. "Love? Ick.". That was also my son who hated girls and never wanted to fall in love. I can't wait until he gets his first girlfriend. I'm sure as hell going to remind his of this.

Carson on the other hand was telling me all about how boys would kiss her on the cheek a recess. She hated bugs and mud and couldn't wait to fall in love. They're completely different, and I was okay with that. I walked into the room and Paul smiled at me. I grabbed a glass of water and sat with them. "Mommy, you look tired." Cody said. I nodded. He started eating his cereal again and I thought back to my sixteenth birthday party where I said I was happy with my life. I looked at them and thought about Carson and my friends, I'm still happy with my life and nothing is ever going to change that.

**Okay, so it's finally over. :'( So sad. I have a poll up on my profile for your favorite Alex quotes. I picked some from a few chapters and I hope you take it. :) Do you like the ending? All happy and junk? Two kids. Carson and Cody. I'll put picture of them up on my profile, but I'm having trouble with the links staying on there so please don't get mad if they aren't there. I'm going to miss you guys. And to Paul and Alex, I wish you a happy life, as I am off. (Like leaving.) ~A**


	21. Does She Love Me?

**So you're probably like, why is there a new chapter? I thought the story was finished. Well, it is. :( I'll miss it.**

**But the reason I'm putting this is because I just couldn't part ways with my story, so I'm going to do**

**something very interesting. I am writing Why Me and Him? in Paul point of view! :) It's that **

**exciting? I sure think it is! It's going to be called Does She Love Me? So keep your**

**eyes open for it. I think you'll like it because you get to see what Paul was**

**thinking and doing when Alex wasn't around. So, you get to see all**

**the behind the scenes stuff in this story! I hope you enjoy it**

**as much as I am going to enjoy writing it. But remember**

**it might take awhile to come up because I have to**

**look back and forth between Why Me and Him?**

**and Does She Love Me? So what they say **

**and do match. Well, I'm off. To you**

**know, write and junk. Oh,**

**and thanks for all the**

**reviews and I'll**

**see you soon.**

**~A  
**


	22. Another AN

**Okay, so I just posted the story Does She Love Me! I know it's been awhile, but FanFiction wouldn't let me post for awhile. Kept saying I need to log in, crazy huh? How can I try posting a story without already being logged in? Well, anyways. The story is up and I hope you like it! Remember we're in Paul's head this time, so all the things that might of confused you are probably going to be answered. Well, I gotta go!**

**-A.**


End file.
